Digimon Adventure 01: My Version
by mgoff92
Summary: Eight humans: Joe, Jaren, Amree, Ben, Afton, Michael, Rylan, and Alyssa, are at summer camp when a light show appears in the sky and gives them all a "Digivice." They are transported to the Digital World where they make friends with these creatures known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon. Based on Digimon Adventure Season 01, but with my own characters, but the same Digimon partners.
1. And So It Begins

**_Note: The kid named "Joe" in my story is different than Joe Kido. His character is represented by Michael._**

**_Also, please give me ideas on how to write the Eighth Child Arc. I am stumped on that part, as I already have Kari's character (Alyssa) and Gatomon. Any suggestions will be GREATLY appreciated._**

**_And I do not own Digimon-it belongs to Toei Animation, Bandai, and Saban Entertainment._**

_[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space.]_

Joe: That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while…uh, going over my multiplication tables.

_[JOE is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls.]_

Joe: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Joe.

_[Screen indicates __JOSEPH "JOE" KAMIYA__]_

Joe: This is Amree. She's okay, for a girl.

_[Screen indicates __AMREE TAKENOUCHI__]_

Joe: And Jaren. Jaren's too cool. Just look at that haircut!

_[Screen indicates __JAREN ISHIDA__]_

Joe: And this little kid is Ben. He should have gone to computer camp.

_[Screen indicates BENJAMIN "BEN" IZUMI__]_

Joe: That's Afton. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

_[Screen indicates __AFTON TACHIKAWA__]_

Joe: Rylan is Jaren's little brother.

_[Screen indicates RYLAN TAKAISHI__]_

Joe: Oh, and this is Michael. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants.

_[Screen indicates __MICHAEL KIDO__]_

Joe: And finally, this is Alyssa.

_[Screen indicates __ALYSSA YAGAMI]_

Joe: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!

Alyssa: Wow! It's snow!

Rylan: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!

Jaren: Hey, Rylan! Be careful. Slow down!

Amree: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket.

Michael: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!

Afton: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?

_[As the other KIDS run outside to play, BEN __is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop.]_

Ben: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared Internet connection.

Rylan: Hey, lookit!

Alyssa: Wow!

Joe: Hey, what's your name…Ben! Come on out here, you gotta see this!

_[BEN comes out of the cabin with his computer bag on his back. A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The KIDS sigh in awe.]_

Afton: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Joe: Yeah.

Ben: Yeah, but what is it?

Amree: Maybe an aurora?

Ben: You mean Aurora Borealis? The Northern Lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Amree: Tell that to the snow.

Michael: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia.

Jaren: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!

Afton: Do you think we need sunscreen?

Joe: Hey, what's that?

_[A circle of green light appears in the sky, and then shoots out beams of light at each of the eight children. They gasp as the beams come right for them. The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.]_

Amree: Everyone, are you alright?

Alyssa: Yeah, barely.

Jaren: We're still here.

Afton: That was scary.

Michael: What- What was it?

Ben: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

_[From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.]_

Amree: What…are these?

Ben: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus.

Michael: No instructions?

Joe: Forget the instructions, surf's up!

_[Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.]_

Afton: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!

_[Much later, an unconscious JOE hears a voice calling to him.]_

Koromon: Joe? Yoo-hoo, Joe?

Joe: Yeah, I'm okay…huh?

_[JOE opens his eyes to see KOROMON, a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. The creature blinks at __JOE__. JOE __yells, throwing himself away from KOROMON.]_

Joe: That is the last time I eat camp food!

Koromon: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!

_[KOROMON bounces up and down happily.]_

Joe: Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?

Koromon: Everything's gonna be alright now, Joe. I've been waiting for you.

Joe: Waiting for me?

Koromon: My name's Koromon. And we're partners!

Joe: Koromon? That means…"talking head?"

Koromon: It means "brave little warrior." And don't forget it, Joe!

Joe: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

_[BEN comes out from behind a tree, followed by MOTIMON.]_

Ben: Joe?

Joe: Hmm? Ben, that you?

Ben: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere.

Motimon: It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?

_[JOE __is surprised and loses control of __KOROMON__, who falls out of his hands and bounces on the ground.]_

Joe: Ah! Another one? What are they?

Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually.

Ben: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

Joe: Y'think? It's weird.

Ben: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common.

Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

Koromon: That's right, Joe. You're in the DigiWorld!

Joe: And just where is the DigiWorld?

Ben: I don't care so much about where it is. I want to know what it is!

Joe: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

_[JOE __climbs a tree and peers around with a mini-telescope from his pocket.]_

Joe: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.

_[KOROMON hops up the tree and sits next to JOE.]_

Koromon: Hey, Joe. What do you see?

Joe: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?

_[Through his lens, JOE __spots KUWAGAMON, a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them.]_

Joe: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!

_[KUWAGAMON swoops at the tree where JOE __and KOROMON __are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.]_

Motimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!

Ben: That's just great.

Koromon: Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!

Joe: Well, he's a gardener!

_[With KUWAGAMON __flying at the tree JOE __is in, KOROMON __leaps off the branch toward KUWAGAMON, blowing bubbles that annoy KUWAGAMON __just enough to make him miss JOE__, merely knocking him to the ground. BEN __rushes up to JOE__.]_

Ben: Joe, you okay?

Joe: Well, I have had better days.

_[KOROMON __falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.]_

Joe: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?

Koromon: That's me.

Joe: You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed.

Koromon: It was nothing.

_[KUWAGAMON starts heading in BEN and JOE's direction.]_

Ben: Ah, Joe, he's heading this way again!

Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way.

Joe: Come on!

_[BEN __and __JOE__, holding __KOROMON__, follow __MOTIMON__, running away from __KUWAGAMON.__]_

Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!

_[MOTIMON __jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. BEN __and __JOE__, holding __KOROMON__, stare, then jump in after him.]  
_

Joe: Let's go!

_[Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.]_

Ben: Whoa…what kind of tree is this?

Motimon: It's a hiding tree, silly.

_[They hear KUWAGAMON __screeching outside the tree.]_

Koromon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

_[Finally, KUWAGAMON's __shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear AMREE's voice.]_

Amree: All clear! No need to hide anymore.

Joe: Amree!

Amree: You can come out now.

Joe: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?

_[Beside AMREE __is YOKOMON, another little pink creature, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head.]_

Yokomon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Amree. Welcome.

Amree: Joe, Ben, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other.

Joe: Looks kinda like a radish.

Ben: Must be another one of them. Like the other…whatever they are.

_[SALAMON __comes out of the clearing with __ALYSSA.__]_

Joe: Alyssa!

Alyssa: Hey guys!

Amree: Who's that with you?

Alyssa: Oh! Guys, this is Salamon.

Ben: How many of these things are there?

_[As they watch, TOKOMON __runs in front of them.]_

Ben: They're popping up everywhere!

Tokomon: Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, Rylan, over here!

Rylan: Coming! Tokomon, there you are!

_[Laughing, RYLAN __comes running out of the bushes to __TOKOMON__, followed by __JAREN__, who is holding TSUNOMON, an orange legless creature with a long horn on its head.]_

Jaren: Rylan!

Joe: Hey, Jaren, you too?

Jaren: Yeah, I'm here too.

Joe: No, I meant that! Under your arm!

Jaren: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…

Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.

_[RYLAN __and TOKOMON __are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear MICHAEL __screaming. Then MICHAEL appears, running out of the forest, followed by BUKAMON, a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.]_

Michael: Ahhhh!

Joe: Michael?

Michael: Help me! This thing, this thing…It won't leave me alone!

Bukamon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon.

_[MICHAEL __screams some more as __BUKAMON__, perched on his shoulder, laughs.]_

Michael: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- they're everywhere! What are they?

Bukamon: We're…

Digimon: Digimon. Digital Monsters.

Joe: Digital Monsters?

Digimon: Yes, Digimon.

Koromon: We're not just Digital Monsters. We're much more than that. We're…kinda cute.

Tsunomon: And very loyal.

Yokomon: With beautiful hair.

Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha!

Tokomon: And adorable.

Salamon: Or just very cuddly.

Joe: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Joe, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Amree.

Amree: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

Joe: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Jaren.

Jaren: No autographs, please.

Joe: And this is Michael.

Michael: I'd shake hands, if you had any.

Joe: Ben here's our computer expert.

Ben: Do you have Internet access?

Joe: Then there's Alyssa.

Alyssa: It's nice to meet you!

Joe: And last but not least, this little guy is…

Rylan: Rylan. Call me Rylan. And I'm not as small as I look.

Joe: There now. Is that everybody?

Amree: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?

Joe: Now, now. Her name is Afton.

Ben: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike.

Afton: _[from a distance]_ Ahh! Somebody help me!

Joe: Come on!

Ben: Okay, so she's not picking flowers.

Joe: Afton, where are you?

_[The group runs into a clearing in time to see AFTON __run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by TANEMON, a leafy-looking DIGIMON with four short legs.]_

Amree: There she is!

Joe: Afton, it's okay!

_[The KIDS stop short when they realize that AFTON __isn't running from TANEMON, but from KUWAGAMON __who is coming out of the forest after her.]_

Joe: It's that big bug again!

_[KUWAGAMON __dives low over them once, then flies off. AFTON __is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is TANEMON.]_

Tanemon: Afton, are you alright?

Afton: I think so.

Tanemon: Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you.

Amree: It's okay now.

Afton: Oh, Amree!

Joe: Watch it, here he comes!

Alyssa: I'm scared!

Amree: Run!

_[KUWAGAMON __flies behind the fleeing KIDS and DIGIMON, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.]_

Jaren: Down!

_[Everyone hits the ground, and KUWAGAMON __swoops, but misses them.]_

Michael: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!

Tanemon: Here he comes again!

Joe: Okay, that does it! No more running away!

Amree: What else can we do?

Jaren: She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!

Ben: Not and win, anyway.

_[The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short.]_

Jaren: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

_[JOE __goes to the edge and looks down.]_

Alyssa: Be careful, Joe!

Joe: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

Amree: Another way where?

_[Suddenly, KUWAGAMON __bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.]_

Alyssa: Watch out, Joe!

Koromon: Here I go!

_[JOE __runs from KUWAGAMON__, and KOROMON __leaps over him to face KUWAGAMON. He blows some bubbles at it, but KUWAGAMON __is barely bothered by them.]_

Joe: Not again!

Yokomon: Digimon, attack!

_[All of the __KIDS' DIGIMON __leap into the air, blowing bubbles in __KUWAGAMON'__s face. KUWAGAMON __is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.]_

Amree: Yokomon!

Joe: Koromon!

_[All of the DIGIMON __are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.]_

Joe: Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?

Koromon: Sorry, it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression.

Joe: Crazy guy.

_[All the __KIDS__ run up to their injured __DIGIMON__.]_

Amree: Oh, Yokomon.

Afton: Tanemon, talk to me.

Alyssa: Come on, Salamon. Say something!

Ben: Motimon, are you okay? They must be programmed for courage.

Rylan: Tokomon, what's wrong?

Jaren: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!

Michael: Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no!

_[From the forest, the KIDS hear the screech of KUWAGAMON __again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.]_

Jaren: Get back!

Amree: I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

Joe: Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?

Jaren: Ugh, I knew I should've brought my bug spray.

Joe: Okay, get ready to run!

Koromon: No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!

Joe: Give it up, will ya?

Motimon: No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!

Ben: No, don't!

Yokomon: They're right!

Amree: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon.

Tsunomon: Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!

Tokomon: We can do it, we can do it!

Salamon: Come on, come on, come on, come on!

Bukamon: Let me go, let me go, let go!

Afton: Tanemon, you too?

Tanemon: Uh huh!

Koromon: I'm sorry, Joe. Let's go!

_[All the DIGIMON __fly from the KIDS' arms and rush for KUWAGAMON.]_

Koromon: Come on, Digimon!

Amree: It's useless! Yokomon!

Ben: Don't go! Motimon!

Jaren: No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!

Rylan: Don't go! Tokomon!

Alyssa: Wait! Salamon, stay back!

Michael: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

Afton: Tanemon! Be careful!

Joe: No, don't! Koromon, come back!

_[As the DIGIMON __rush at __KUWAGAMON__, the KIDS' Digivices glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the __DIGIMON__.]_

Koromon: Koromon, Digivolve to…

Agumon: Agumon!

Yokomon: Yokomon, Digivolve to…

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Motimon: Motimon, Digivolve to…

Tentomon: Tentomon!

Tsunomon: Tsunomon, Digivolve to…

Gabumon: Gabumon!

Tokomon: Tokomon, Digivolve to…

Patamon: Patamon!

Bukamon: Bukamon, Digivolve to…

Gomamon: Gomamon!

Tanemon: Tanemon, Digivolve to…

Palmon: Palmon!

Salamon: Salamon, Digivolve to…

Gatomon: Gatomon!

_[Suddenly, in the place of the tiny DIGIMON the KIDS had met, were larger, more grown-up looking __DIGIMON__.]_

Amree: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

Joe: They're…bigger.

_[The eight DIGIMON __leap at __KUWAGAMON__, but are easily thrown to the ground.]_

Agumon: Alright, then. You asked for it!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

_[Long vines spring from __PALMON'__s hands, wrapping themselves around __KUWAGAMON__, making it unable to fly away.]_

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

_[PATAMON's __blasting bubble, TENTOMON's __shock of electricity, and GATOMON's __claws make KUWAGAMON __step back. When he puts down his foot, GOMAMON __is underneath, causing KUWAGAMON __to fall to his knees.]_

Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

_[__AGUMON'__s fireball, __GABUMON'__s blast of blue energy, and __BIYOMON'__s whirlwind hit KUWAGAMON __dead-on, enraging him.]_

Agumon: Now, all together!

_[The combined force of the eight smaller __DIGIMON'__s attacks are enough to defeat __KUWAGAMON__, who falls backward into the forest. The KIDS look on, amazed.]_

Ben: They made vapor-ware out of him.

Joe: Amazing!

Agumon: Told you we could do it!

_[The DIGIMON __run, smiling, back to the KIDS, who laugh with joy.]_

Joe: Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?

_[From within the forest, KUWAGAMON __screams.]_

Amree: Watch out!

Joe: Huh?

_[JOE __and AGUMON __run back to the others as KUWAGAMON __buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.]_

Joe: Guess we celebrated too soon!

_[The ground cracks where __KUWAGAMON'__s pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the KIDS and their DIGIMON __on it, breaks off and begins to fall.]_


	2. The Birth Of Greymon

_[The group tumbles down toward the valley below. The KIDS and their DIGIMON __are falling from the cliff through the air.]_

Biyomon: Amree!

Tentomon: Ben!

Patamon: Rylan!

_[The three flying DIGIMON __desperately grab onto their respective partners and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. __PALMON__, holding tightly to __AFTON__, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows PALMON __and AFTON __as they fall. GOMAMON __and MICHAEL __are the first to hit the water below.]_

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

_[Around __GOMAMON__, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks MICHAEL __out of the water and catches the others as they land.]_

Joe: Wow. This is some ride.

Jaren: What? Hey, look out!

_[From far above them, KUWAGAMON __falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. The KIDS scream as the boulders and KUWAGAMON fall toward them.]_

Gomamon: Go!

_[The fish raft moves faster, and KUWAGAMON __and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the KIDS and their DIGIMON __hang on, screaming. The group rests on the beach, safe at last.]_

Jaren: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

Michael: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!

Michael: Huh?

Gomamon: I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift.

Michael: And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?

Gomamon: Gomamon, now.

Michael: Gomamon, hmm.

Rylan: And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?

Patamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon.

Agumon: It's all because we Digivolved.

Joe: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Ben: So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before.

Tentomon: Right! All of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon.

Biyomon: I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.

Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon.

Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.

Gatomon: I was Salamon. Now I'm Gatomon.

Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I Digivolved into Agumon.

Joe: Mmm hmmm. When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?

Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Joe.

Joe: Me? For what?

Agumon: You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy.

Joe: Really?

Amree: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Biyomon: Sure don't.

Ben: But how do you access my energy?

Tentomon: Even we don't know everything.

Palmon: Thanks for my magical powers!

Afton: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

Rylan: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Patamon: Yep, sure is.

Alyssa: I wonder how all this evolution changes take place.

Gatomon: Well, that makes two of us.

Michael: My folks warned me about strangers.

Gomamon: I'm not a stranger, Michael. I'm your friend for life!

Michael: Hm.

Jaren: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Michael: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother.

Alyssa: But we don't even know where we are!

Amree: But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!

Jaren: I say we forget about going back and explore around here.

Michael: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are.

Jaren: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!

Ben: Jaren's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north.

Tentomon: Wait, I do.

Ben: Well, which way is it?

Tentomon: It's the opposite of south.

Ben: Uh…

Michael: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking.

Amree: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place.

Afton: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?

Palmon: Yes indeedy!

Afton: Ick!

Jaren: Those monsters don't scare me!

Alyssa: Are there humans?

Gatomon: Humans? Others like you?

Alyssa: Mmm hmmm.

Gatomon: You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon.

Joe: So, okay. You're all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all Digimon, too?

Amree: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?

Jaren: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Ben: That phenomenon would be unnatural.

Michael: And you call this natural?

Joe: Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here.

_[JOE __starts walking, followed by __AGUMON__.]_

Jaren: Where do you think you're going?

Joe: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Jaren: The ocean?

Joe: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Jaren: Let's water-ski home.

Amree: Ugh, funny.

Michael: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Gomamon: Hey, Michael! Everyone's leaving us!

_[MICHAEL __opens his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.]_

Michael: Wait for me!

_[All the KIDS are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and __GOMAMON __swimming in the water to their left.]_

Amree: These trees are beautiful.

Ben: Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical.

Michael: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever.

Jaren: Hey, Michael. Is there anything you don't complain about?

_[GABUMON __laughs quietly.]_

Ben: Digital Monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyway?

Tentomon: Just call us Digimon. We like that.

Ben: I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like.

Tentomon: Oh, really?

_[TENTOMON __creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing BEN __to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.]_

Ben: Hey! Watch it!

Rylan: So, Patamon, can you really fly?

Patamon: Of course!

_[__PATAMON __lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, __RYLAN'__s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up.]_

Rylan: Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way.

Biyomon: I'm faster than that. Watch!

_[BIYOMON __and PATAMON __race each other, as RYLAN __and AMREE __pass them on foot.]_

Amree: Wouldn't it be faster to walk?

Afton: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?

Palmon: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this.

Afton: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?

Afton: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it.

Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

Alyssa: So, Gatomon. What's your story?

Gatomon: I am a special Digimon. Believe it or not, I'm the last of my kind.

Alyssa: Really? That's so cool! Do you ever get lonely being the only Gatomon?

Gatomon: No, not really because I've got other Digimon friends. And now I have you!

Alyssa: Don't worry. I'll always be here for you.

Gatomon: Aww…thanks, Lyss.

_[GATOMON blushes and ALYSSA __smiles.]_

Joe: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story.

Agumon: Yep.

Joe: But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me.

Ben: That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge.

Tentomon: And he's not the only one.

Gabumon: _[Sniffs]_ Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

Rylan: Hey, Alyssa! Let's build a giant sandcastle!

Alyssa: Okay!

Afton: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Jaren: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

_[The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around for the source.]_

Joe: A phone!

Amree: Either that or we're all hearing things.

_[Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The KIDS and DIGIMON run up to them.]_

Michael: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!

_[Just as JOE __opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.]_

Agumon: Why'd it stop ringing, Joe?

Joe: Wrong number?

Amree: Well, that's bizarre.

Ben: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap.

Jaren: If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!

Afton: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me.

Amree: The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?

Michael: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?

_[A long pause]_

Michael: That's it. I'm outta here.

Joe: Does anybody have any loose change?

Ben: Why?

Joe: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help.

Ben: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here.

Rylan: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Afton: I'm calling Daddy!

_[RYLAN __and AFTON __run to the phones.]_

Ben: I'm hooking up to the Internet.

Jaren: I'm calling collect.

Amree: Dibs on booth five!

_[BEN, JAREN, and AMREE run to their phones.]_

Michael: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Joe: Alyssa, stay with me.

_[JOE __inserts the card in his phone and dials]_

Joe: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.

Joe: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

_[AFTON __listens to her telephone as PALMON __watches.]_

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream.

Afton: What do you wear for that?

_[JAREN __and RYLAN __listen to the operator in the next booth over.]_

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back.

Jaren: What planet did I dial?

Ben: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Tentomon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Biyomon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day.

_[AMREE __hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.]_

Amree: Huh.

_[JOE walks over to AMREE's phone booth to see if her phone is acting strangely.]_

Joe: Any luck?

Amree: No.

Joe: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Michael: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes.

Michael: Okay. Next one.

_[The others are relaxing on the beach, watching MICHAEL __continue to try the phone.]_

Ben: Very curious. Does Michael always behave like this?

Joe: Every single day.

Jaren: No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!

Joe: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something.

Jaren: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us.

Joe: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here.

Jaren: I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest.

_[JOE __looks over to where __RYLAN, AFTON, ALYSSA, PATAMON, PALMON__, and GATOMON __are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]_

Ben: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Joe: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!

Amree: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

_[AMREE __and JOE __reach for their gadgets and examine them.]_

Joe: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Afton: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

Rylan: What are they, anyway?

Jaren: We wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Ben: If I could take mine apart…

_[__BEN'__s mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.]_

Ben: Ummm…That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished.

Amree: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got.

Ben: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here.

Joe: I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp.

Ben: And what do you have?

Joe: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Jaren: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

Rylan: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

_[RYLAN __opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.]_

Afton: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Afton?

Rylan: Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Afton. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?

Jaren: Forget it!

Joe: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Ben: I'd settle for a small cow.

Amree: Afton, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?

Afton: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff.

Jaren: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?

Afton: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken.

Joe: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Jaren: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire.

Amree: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones.

Joe: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is—Look! Michael's got the emergency food!

_[The other KIDS turn to look at __MICHAEL__, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while GOMAMON __sits patiently. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.]_

Ben: Wha—no way!

Joe: Michael! Hey Michael! Look, you've got all the food!

Michael: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?

Ben: But that bag-

Michael: This? I just brought it to give to Afton. Today was her day to carry the bag!

Palmon: Think he likes ya!

Afton: No way!

_[MICHAEL __carries the hefty bag over to where AFTON __is sitting.]_

Michael: Afton, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!

Afton: But—that bag's too heavy for me!

Michael: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Joe: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch.

Amree: Uhh huh!

_[GOMAMON __is floating in the water while the other KIDS and DIGIMON sit in a circle to figure out how to divide the food]_

Michael: Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to…

Ben: Seventy-two meals.

Michael: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have, uhh…

Ben: Enough food for three days.

Michael: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Amree: But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour.

Michael: Oh, that's right…

Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves.

Amree: You do?

Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Amree: You sure, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves.

Michael: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here.

Joe: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!

_[JOE __and AGUMON __are off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.]_

Michael: Just what do you think you're doing?

Joe: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Michael: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

_[Out in the water, GOMAMON __sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. BIYOMON __looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.]_

Biyomon: Hmm…

Amree: Now what's the matter?

Biyomon: Trouble.

Amree: Oh!

_[From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The KIDS shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.]_

Joe: What's that?

_[The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal SHELLMON, a huge horned shell DIGIMON rising from the beach.]_

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Ben: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Michael: Attacked by two Digital Monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?

_[From the shell emerge SHELLMON's two great legs and his head with an angry expression.]_

Michael: Everybody, up here!

_[MICHAEL __climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but SHELLMON __blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking MICHAEL __back to the ground.]_

Gomamon: Michael!

_[SHELLMON __shoots a blast of water at GOMAMON __as well. __AGUMON__, __GABUMON__, BIYOMON __and TENTOMON __face SHELLMON__.]_

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

Joe: Agumon, you show him!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Huh?

Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Uh?

Tentomon: Super Shocker! Ah?

_[__AGUMON'__s fireball hits SHELLMON __in the face, and he rears back, but the other __DIGIMON'__s attacks fizzle out and don't even reach __SHELLMON__.]_

Ben: What's happening to them?

Jaren: They look like they've lost their powers.

_[SHELLMON __aims a blast of water that blows the smaller DIGIMON __back.]_

Joe: Agumon!

Patamon: Boom Bubble! Uh?

Palmon: Poison Ivy! Huh?

Gatomon: Lightning Paw! Wha?

_[Despite their efforts, their attacks fail as well. SHELLMON __slaps PATAMON __from the air, and knocks PALMON __and GATOMON __away with a swipe of his head. AGUMON __steps up and blows another_ _fireball that again hits SHELLMON __square in the face.]_

Joe: Go get him, Agumon!

Ben: Why is it only Agumon?

Tentomon: We're just too hungry.

Jaren: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I don't have any strength…

Amree: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat.

Ben: Now I see.

Jaren: Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight.

Joe: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Agumon: Then give me a diversion!

Joe: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Amree: No, don't!

_[As SHELLMON __watches __JOE__, AGUMON __hits him again from the side. JOE __picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths.]_

Joe: This'll work!

_[__JOE __jabs the stick into __SHELLMON'__s shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from __SHELLMON'__s head.]_

Agumon: Hold on, Joe!

_[SHELLMON __steps on __AGUMON__, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other KIDS and __DIGIMON__.]_

Joe: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!

_[JOE __yells in pain as SHELLMON __crushes him in his vine.]_

Agumon: Joe, no! Digivolve!

_[A bright light glows from beneath __SHELLMON'__s foot, and JOE __and the others watch, surprised.]_

Joe: What's going on?

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

_[SHELLMON __flings JOE __out of the way as AGUMON suddenly grows into GREYMON, a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.]_

Joe: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!

_[SHELLMON __charges his new opponent, and GREYMON __grapples with him.]_

Joe: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!

_[SHELLMON __fires a stream of water at __GREYMON__, who counters it with a stream of fire. SHELLMON __relents first, and GREYMON __takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing SHELLMON __out over the sea.]_

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[The huge ball of fire propels SHELLMON __so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. GREYMON __shrinks down back to __AGUMON__.]_

Joe: What? Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!

Agumon: Joe? Joe! Do you have anything to eat?

_[JOE __laughs, relieved. Later, MICHAEL __is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.]_

Michael: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!

Joe: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Jaren: Who wants to break the bad news to Michael?

_[The __DIGIMON__, along with __AMREE__, __AFTON__, __ALYSSA__, and RYLAN __are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. AMREE __smiles.]_

Amree: You want some more, just say so.

Ben: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Jaren: Good idea.

Michael: In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!

Amree: Michael, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job.

Afton: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Ben: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people.

Michael: That makes sense?

Amree: It certainly does.

Michael: Hmmm.

Joe: Then let's all get going!

Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Joe. You just pick the direction.

Joe: Then let's get outta this place!

Jaren: And let the monsters beware!

Michael: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan.

Joe: Okay, here we go!

The Digimon: Digimon!

_[The KIDS laugh, and they all head off, ready for whatever adventure the Digital World will throw at them next.]_


	3. Garurumon

_[The group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. JOE __is standing at the edge, thinking.]_

Joe: We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people yet. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our Digimon who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon Digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb! He was so cool! Yo, Agumon!

Agumon: What's up, Joe?

Joe: I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?

Agumon: I can't.

Joe: Hm.

Agumon: But even superheroes need a rest.

Joe: Huh. Eee-yaa!

_[JOE __loses his footing and teeters on the edge. AGUMON __reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laugh, then they all turn with a gasp as something roars behind them. They turn to see MONOCHROMON, a large grey DIGIMON, crash through a wall of rock.]_

Ben: Who's that Digimon?

Tentomon: It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him; he's a laid back Digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry.

Alyssa: Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad!

Afton: And I think he wants to eat us!

_[Another loud roar comes from behind them, and the group turns to see another MONOCHROMON __coming toward them.]_

Jaren: There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!

_[The KIDS run behind a nearby boulder, and the two MONOCHROMON __clash, locking horns.]_

Joe: Something must have set those Monochromon off.

Tentomon: They're fighting over territory.

Palmon: They can just have it then!

_[PALMON turns and runs, followed by AFTON and the others.]_

Afton: Hey! Don't leave without me!

Joe: They definitely don't need us hanging around!

_[The MONOCHROMON __continue fighting brutally with each other as the group runs for safety. RYLAN __trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by __JAREN__.]_

Jaren: Rylan, come on!

Alyssa: Better hurry up you guys!

Rylan: Kay, we're coming!

_[Locked in battle, the MONOCHROMON __tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea. Later on, the KIDS and their DIGIMON __are walking through a forest.]_

Afton: I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!

Joe: Afton, stop whining.

Afton: No, my feet hurt!

Agumon: Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Afton. It's much more practical, I think.

Afton: I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet!

Palmon: I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes.

Afton: Gross!

Ben: It appears that we may be losing our light source.

Amree: What a weird sunset.

Alyssa: Beautiful, but weird.

Ben: This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night.

Tentomon: Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out.

_[TENTOMON __flies up into a tree to get a better view.]_

Tentomon: Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!

Afton: Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet.

Gomamon: Yay, we get to swim!

_[GOMAMON __runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as MICHAEL __grabs his tail.]_

Michael: Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!

Jaren: That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining.

Joe: Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!

Michael: That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot.

_[The group gathers into a circle by the shore.]_

Gatomon: It should be safe to rest here tonight.

Alyssa: Yeah, I love camping outside.

Afton: If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?

Joe: Afton, do you see a hotel here?

_[AFTON __gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.]_

Joe: What's that?

Rylan: It looks like a trolley car.

Ben: That's odd. The lights just came on.

Amree: Well, maybe there are some real people in there.

Joe: Let's check it out!

_[The group runs toward the vehicle.]_

Afton: Maybe it can take us back home…in air-conditioned comfort!

Joe: Afton, wait up!

_[They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there.]_

Joe: Bummer, it's empty!

Amree: Totally empty.

Ben: No trolley car's this clean.

Afton: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!

Joe: Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here.

Michael: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself.

Joe: Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home.

Amree: So we have nothing to lose by staying here.

Tentomon: Ohhh, can we eat now?

Joe: That's right, I forgot.

_[Later, GOMAMON __pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward BEN __and __RYLAN__, sitting on the shore. BEN __is holding a makeshift fishing pole.]_

Ben: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!

Tentomon: Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch.

_[Sitting on top of __AGUMON'__s head, PATAMON __takes a deep breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto __GABUMON'__s head, where they are speared by his horn. GABUMON __groans in pain and holds his head. BIYOMON __laughs.]_

Biyomon: Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon.

_[BIYOMON __flies off to pull a fruit from a tree. Meanwhile, AFTON __is looking at mushrooms with __PALMON__.]_

Palmon: Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!

Afton: I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!

Palmon: Ahh, stop!

_[__AMREE__, __JOE__, ALYSSA, and JAREN __are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.]_

Alyssa: We're all set to cook dinner.

Jaren: Now all we need is the grub!

Amree: Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?

Agumon: Like this!

_[AGUMON __blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life.]_

Joe: Wow, Agumon, you're the man!

Agumon: Awww…

_[BEN __and RYLAN __run by, carrying fish on branches.]_

Rylan: Hey, lookit!

Ben: We caught a bunch of fish!

Joe: Awesome, Ben, let's eat 'em!

Jaren: Thanks, Rylan.

_[JAREN __takes a fish on a stick from RYLAN and walks to the fire, where JOE __is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.]_

Joe: This is where I wish we had a microwave.

Jaren: Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?

Joe: How did you come up with that, Jaren?

Jaren: Because I'm the man!

_[Later, the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit.]_

Tentomon: This is surprisingly good!

Ben: Delicious!

Rylan: Jaren, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks.

Jaren: I won't tell.

Rylan: I never eat with my fingers.

Jaren: Rylan, it's alright!

Joe: Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now.

Rylan: Kay.

_[As RYLAN __continues eating, JOE __walks over to where AMREE __is collecting water by the shore.]_

Joe: Hey, Amree.

Amree: What?

Joe: Jaren doesn't treat Rylan like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?

Amree: Yeah.

Joe: I wonder.

Amree: Jaren's still learning to be a big brother.

Joe: Maybe.

_[MICHAEL __walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum.]_

Amree: Hey Michael, what'cha looking at?

Michael: I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere.

Amree: I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations.

Joe: You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world.

Amree: Do you think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere?

Michael: Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth.

Joe: What is that supposed to mean?

_[Sitting nearby, PATAMON __yawns and curls up beside __RYLAN__.]_

Rylan: Look, Patamon's tired.

_[__PALMON__, __GATOMON__, and GOMAMON __are sleeping a few steps away as well. JOE __yawns.]_

Joe: I'm getting really tired myself.

Ben: Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard.

Michael: Alright. Who wants to go first?

Joe: How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour.

Jaren: Not Rylan.

Joe: Yeah, not Alyssa either.

Rylan: Aww, come on, me too, Jaren.

Alyssa: What about me, Joe?

Jaren: No, you're too young and you need your rest!

Joe: Jaren's right, Alyssa. You don't want be attacked by a Digimon, do you?

Alyssa: No. You're right.

Afton: I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep.

Joe: Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Afton may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!

Gabumon: Stop, Joe! That's not funny!

_[JOE __pulls on __GABUMON'__s fur coat, and GABUMON __runs away. JAREN __pushes JOE __backward.]_

Jaren: Quit it!

Joe: Ooh! What are you bugging about?

Jaren: Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!

Joe: Hey, you can't tell me what to do!

_[JOE __and JAREN __grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight.]_

Rylan: You guys!

Alyssa: Stop fighting!

_[JOE and JAREN huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed.]_

Michael: You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?

Joe: I will!

Jaren: I'm next!

_[RYLAN __and ALYSSA __sigh.]_

Michael: How about if Ben takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye.

_[Back at the bus, the KIDS are sitting up on the trolley's seats, while their DIGIMON __are settled on the floor.]_

Afton: I can't sleep with all of you here!

Amree: Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep.

Ben: That's right, Afton.

Alyssa: Good night, everyone!

Michael: Good night.

Rylan: Don't let the Monochromon bite.

Amree: Thanks for reminding me, Rylan.

Afton: My feet still hurt.

Ben: Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it.

Michael: I hope I don't get any monster cooties.

Alyssa: What a strange place. At least Gatomon's here with me.

Jaren: Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah?

Jaren: Go over and lay down with my brother.

Gabumon: Why, Jaren?

Jaren: Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!

Gabumon: Because you want me to keep Rylan warm.

Jaren: Hey, I didn't say that!

Gabumon: You just don't want to admit it.

Jaren: Whatever.

_[GABUMON __curls up beside __RYLAN__, putting a furry arm across him. RYLAN __opens his eyes and sees __GABUMON__.]_

Rylan: Thanks, Jaren.

_[__JAREN__, startled, turns away, blushing. Meanwhile, JOE __and AGUMON __are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. JOE __yawns.]_

Agumon: Joe, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch!

Joe: My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face.

_[As JOE __is splashing his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees JAREN __looking out over the water.]_

Joe: Huh? Who's there? Oh, Jaren. Don't you think I can handle this?

Jaren: I…couldn't sleep.

Joe: Oh? And why not?

Jaren: Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch Rylan…

Joe: Do you guys even live in the same house?

Jaren: Not anymore. Our parents are divorced and we don't get to see each other much.

Joe: Well, that explains a lot.

_[JAREN __sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. JOE __walks back to __AGUMON__.]_

Joe: Jaren's a little strange.

_[JOE __and AGUMON __hear a strange sound and turn to see JAREN __sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. GABUMON __comes up to __JAREN__.]_

Gabumon: What a wonderful sound!

Joe: Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead.

_[The tune carries across the beach to JOE __and __AGUMON__, and to the trolley car where RYLAN __hears it and smiles in his sleep. As JOE __is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away.]_

Joe: Watch out for the fire sparks!

_[A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking JOE __and AGUMON __onto the ground.]_

Joe: Hey!

_[A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of SEADRAMON, a green sea monster. SEADRAMON towers over the beach, growling at __JOE__, __AGUMON__, __JAREN__, and __GABUMON__. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear.]_

Amree: What's that horrible sound?

Afton: It's an earthquake!

Michael: The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!

Ben: It's taking us toward that sea dragon!

Tentomon: Oh no! Seadramon!

_[The group scrambles out of the trolley car.]_

Afton: We're gonna get eaten for sure!

_[SEADRAMON __races through the water, taking the land with it. JAREN __and GABUMON __watch as __JOE__, __AGUMON__, the others, and the trolley are pulled along behind __SEADRAMON__.]_

Jaren: The land's moving!

Agumon: Hold tight, we're going for a ride!

Joe: It's like we're on a monster longboard!

Ben: He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here.

Tentomon: Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe.

Agumon: Don't be too sure.

Tentomon: You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!

Joe and Agumon: What? I didn't do anything!

_[SEADRAMON __pulls his tail—the red patch of ground that the stick landed on—away from the land.]_

Ben: I guess he does know we're here!

Joe: Ah! That big red thing was his tail!

Tentomon: It wasn't my fault!

_[SEADRAMON __whips his tail at the moving island, knocking __JOE__, __AGUMON__, BEN, __and TENTOMON __off their feet again.]_

Joe: He's coming back and he's not happy!

_[SEADRAMON __swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.]_

Michael: We're gonna crash into the shore!

Afton: This is really gonna mess up my hair!

Jaren: Rylan!

_[JAREN __dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. GABUMON __follows.]_

Gabumon: Jaren, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!

_[GABUMON jumps in the water after JAREN. Suddenly, the island stops in the middle of the water.]_

Joe: Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake.

Ben: I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…

Joe: Get ready, he's attacking!

Agumon: Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!

Gabumon: No problem!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

_[BIYOMON lets out her Spiral Twister, and PATAMON __lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attack has much effect.]_

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

_[__PALMON'__s vines don't reach all the way to __SEADRAMON'__s head. TENTOMON __flies up to get a better spot for attack.]_

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gatomon: I won't be able to reach him. And I don't want to get in that water; I hate being wet.

Alyssa: That's okay, Gatomon. It might be best if you just stay by me.

_[SEADRAMON __roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the DIGIMON's attacks.]_

Joe: Agumon, Digivolve!

Agumon: I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Joe.

Joe: You have to!

Agumon: Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight.

Joe: But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?

Jaren: Rylan! Over here!

Rylan: Jaren!

_[GOMAMON __follows RYLAN __to the edge of the shore, where they see JAREN __swimming toward them, followed by __GABUMON__.]_

Rylan: Jaren, be careful! Or the monster will get y—ahh!

_[A sudden shake of the island sends RYLAN __into the water, and GOMAMON __dives in after him.]_

Jaren: Rylan!

_[RYLAN __pops out of the water in front of JAREN, perched safely on __GOMAMON'__s head.]_

Michael: Gomamon, go!

Joe: Hurry up, Jaren!

Tentomon: Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!

Jaren: Gomamon, you can do it!

Gomamon: Right!

_[GOMAMON __swims swiftly back to the shore, while JAREN __swims in the other direction, away from_ _the island, waving his arms to __SEADRAMON__.]_

Jaren: Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!

_[SEADRAMON __turns to JAREN __with a growl.]_

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

_[SEADRAMON __is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he_ _flips GABUMON __out of the water and sends him flying through the air.]_

Gabumon: I hate this!

_[JAREN __is suddenly pulled under the water by __SEADRAMON__. GABUMON __pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching.]_

Rylan: It's all my fault. Jaren was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!

Joe: Oh no!

_[The others watch as __JAREN __is lifted into the air, __SEADRAMON'__s tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.]_

Tentomon: This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!

Rylan: Jaren, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Boom Bubble!

Patamon: Seadramon's way too big; I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?

Gabumon: You're right. Jaren is in trouble, and I must help!

Jaren: Gabumon!

Rylan: Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!

Gabumon: Jaren! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Jaren. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Jaren!

Jaren: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

_[__GARURUMON__, the huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at __SEADRAMON__, and with one slash, frees JAREN __from __SEADRAMON'__s grip. JAREN __falls into the water and swims for the island, as GARURUMON __fights SEADRAMON __with tooth and claw. He latches onto SEADRAMON __with his powerful jaws, but SEADRAMON __flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.]_

Rylan: Are you alright, Jaren?

Jaren: Yeah, but where's Gabumon?

_[GARURUMON __rises from the water, followed by __SEADRAMON__. GARURUMON __whips his tail at SEADRAMON __and hits him in the face, causing SEADRAMON __to rear back in pain.]_

Tentomon: Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo.

Ben: That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible.

Tentomon: Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out.

Joe: I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again.

Agumon: He could be.

Tentomon: But I heard about it!

_[SEADRAMON __fires a blast of freezing air at __GARURUMON__. The water in the lake freezes, and GARURUMON __is covered in ice.]_

Tentomon: Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!

_[GARURUMON breaks free from the ice.]_

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

_[GARURUMON__'__s blue attack hits SEADRAMON __in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The KIDS on the shore cheer, and GARURUMON __changes back in to __GABUMON__. GABUMON __climbs back on to the island.]_

Jaren: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry.

Jaren: You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time!

Rylan: Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!

Gabumon: Any time, little friend.

Rylan: Jaren, you were so awesome against that monster!

Jaren: You think so?

Gabumon: You know, you were the man!

Jaren: And you're the wolf-man!

_[The KIDS and DIGIMON __laugh happily.]_

Michael: Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?

Gomamon: Just watch!

_[GOMAMON __dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him.]_

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

_[The obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline.]_

Afton: Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur.

Ben: Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve.

Amree: Yeah, Ben's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before.

_[JOE __hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which AGUMON __Digivolved into __GREYMON__. SHELLMON __had __Joe__ wrapped in a painful grip.]_

Agumon: Hang on!

Joe: Can't breathe!

Agumon: Digivolve!

Joe: Get me outta here!

_[__JOE'__s Digivice glowed, and AGUMON __Digivolved into GREYMON __and defeated __SHELLMON__.] _

Joe: You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger!

Ben: That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble.

Amree: Wow, that must be it!

_[__AFTON__, snoring lightly, falls back against AMREE__.]_

Amree: Hey! Watch it!

Afton: Is it time to go to the mall?

Amree: We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her.

Agumon: Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am.

Biyomon: I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings.

Afton: You must be kidding…

_[JOE __watches as __ALYSSA__, __AFTON, __MICHAEL__, __BEN__, and AMREE __fall asleep, along with their __DIGIMON__. JOE yawns, then turns as he hears __JAREN'__s harmonica again. He walks over, seeing __RYLAN__, __PATAMON__, and GABUMON __leaning against __JAREN__, all nodding off.]_

Rylan: Ahh, big bro, you're the best.

_[__JOE __smiles as __RYLAN __falls asleep, leaning on JAREN, the sound of __JAREN'__s harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest.]_


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

_[The group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over their heads, making a loud noise.]_

Amree: What—hey!

Joe: Whoa, did you hear that?

Jaren: It seems to be some sort of aircraft.

Amree: It looked like a big flying Gear.

Ben: Admit it. My alien theory is becoming more plausible.

Michael: Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!

Joe: Or maybe that sign's just crooked.

_[RYLAN slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by JOE.]_

Alyssa: Rylan!

Rylan: Whoa! That was scary!

Joe: Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!

Rylan: Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?

Biyomon: No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon.

Patamon: Don't you worry, Rylan, I'll take care of them!

_[RYLAN laughs and hugs PATAMON.]_

Gatomon: Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going.

Jaren: Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!

Joe: This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here.

Biyomon: Hey wait a minute, is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?

Amree: Not at all. But I think Joe is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together.

Biyomon: Together sounds good!

Amree: We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we—

Biyomon: Hey, Amree? Open your eyes.

_[AMREE opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. AMREE and BIYOMON run to catch up.]_

Amree: Well, thanks a lot for waiting!

Jaren: Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!

Amree: We're lost, and these guys are making jokes.

Michael: Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!

Afton: You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!

_[The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles.]_

Jaren: Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!

Michael: They'll just lead to trouble.

_[As they walk through the clearing, a big Black Gear flies through the blue sky.]_

Ben: Look, the alien saucer again!

Jaren: And it's headed for a close encounter!

_[The Gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. BEN wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs.]_

Rylan: Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks.]

Jaren: Well, Rylan, maybe you should put your shoes back on.

Afton: Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?

Michael: Is that all you're worried about, Afton? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!

Amree: Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?

Ben: She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent.

Afton: Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?

Ben: Yeah, what about 'em?

Afton: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered.

Michael: That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!

Ben: Just remain calm, Michael. We've only been walking for two minutes.

Tentomon: Ben! Come here, Ben. I think we'd better find some shade for Michael. And quick.

Afton: You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!

Michael: Hmm? What?

_[AFTON holds up a compass and laughs.]_

Afton: The sun melted the numbers right off!

Joe: Afton, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work.

_[AFTON's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. BEN lifts a handful of dirt and examines it.]_

Ben: Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle.

Afton: Oh well. I'm always late anyway.

Alyssa: This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!

Ben: I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat.

Joe: Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?

Afton: Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!

_[The Black Gear grinds through the rock it landed in, while a fiery DIGIMON growls.]_

Ben: I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity.

Amree: And what did you find out?

Ben: It's really, really hot.

Joe: Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now.

Alyssa: We're gonna be okay.

Gatomon: Just keep moving along.

Palmon: My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!

Afton: Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do.

_[AFTON takes off her big pink hat and places it on PALMON's head.]_

Palmon: Thank you, Afton.

Rylan: Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?

Jaren: Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!

Afton: This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards…

_[AFTON laughs. BIYOMON stops walking, and the others turn to her.]_

Biyomon: Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster.

Amree: You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining.

Biyomon: Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!

Jaren: Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!

Michael: Mmm hmmm.

Tentomon: You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that.

Joe: Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…

_[JOE pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance.]_

Rylan: What is it, Joe?

Joe: Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!

Biyomon: Water?

Alyssa: This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!

Ben: That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people.

Palmon: And shade!

Afton: Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!

Rylan: Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!

Patamon: What's broccoli? Is that a joke?

Joe: Great! Let's get outta this desert!

_[The KIDS and DIGIMON cheer and head for the village. The fiery face proves to belong to MERAMON, a DIGIMON made entirely of fire, who is standing,_ _growling happily until the Black Gear frees itself from the rock it buried itself in, and flies toward him. It buries itself beneath his skin, and the creature groans in pain. The kids and their DIGIMON have discovered a village, but it's not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, YOKOMON.]_

Joe: From so far away, everything looks so big.

Afton: But they're so cute and tiny!

Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?

A Yokomon: And just what do giant Digimon drink?

Amree: Me? I'm no Digimon.

Biyomon: My friend Amree is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice.

Some Yokomon: What's a human being?

A Yokomon: If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in DigiWorld?

Michael: This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place.

Joe: Relax, Michael. At least the natives here are friendly.

Afton: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!

Jaren: There she goes again. Do you think Afton hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore.

Ben: Maybe she's an alien spy.

Patamon: Rylan is tired and hungry!

Michael: He's not the only one.

Gomamon: Come on, Michael. Lighten up.

A Yokomon: Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?

Biyomon: When I met Amree. We share a special bond which is magical.

A Yokomon: You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?

Biyomon: No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Amree. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her.

A Yokomon: We still don't understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?

Biyomon: Amree needed me. I had to protect her.

Amree: She had to protect me?

Biyomon: When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd Digivolved.

Amree: Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Joe needed him, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Jaren. They Digivolve for us. We're lucky kids.

Biyomon: Amree. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us.

Amree: Oh wow.

_[All the KIDS cheer, and MICHAEL raises his fist in the air.]_

Michael: Let's see hands if you want lemonade!

Rylan: I wonder what Yokomon eat.

Joe: I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake.

Ben: I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and…

Rylan: Water! Water!

Ben: Water?

Rylan: Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!

A Yokomon: Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!

Tentomon: Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy.

Alyssa: Where's Mount Mihirashi?

The Yokomon: Up there!

_[ALYSSA turns to look where the YOKOMON indicate.]_

Alyssa: Hey, that's a live volcano!

A Yokomon: Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs.

_[On the mountain, MERAMON roars and heats the mountain water. In the YOKOMON village, a rumbling sound is heard.]_

Ben: If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!

_[The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well.]_

Rylan: That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink.

Joe: What is happening?

A Yokomon: The water evaporated!

A Yokomon: That's okay because the lake is always full of water.

Joe: I'll check it out.

Amree: Let's all go.

_[The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty.]_

Ben: The water's all gone!

Afton: Goodness, where did it go?

Rylan: Somebody pulled the plug!

Joe: Alright, let's not panic.

_[Back at the YOKOMON village, JOE lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom.]_

Jaren: Dry as a bone.

Joe: I won't give up.

_[JOE pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and JOE jumps back, hopping from foot to foot.]_

Afton: Look. Joe's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?

Jaren: Hey! Do you remember that flying Gear we saw earlier?

Ben: It crashed right into a hillside.

Amree: Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the Gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain.

Michael: That's the place where the water comes from!

A Yokomon: That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a Gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply.

Ben: Mmmm hmmm.

A Yokomon: We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!

Joe: I want a closer look at that mountain.

_[JOE pulls out his pocket telescope.]_

Joe: You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!

A Yokomon: He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him!

Meramon: Oooh, I'm burning…too hot!

Palmon: Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature.

_[MERAMON sobs in pain.]_

Joe: This is weird. He's crying!

Meramon: Burning!

Amree: Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain.

Joe: What do we do?

Meramon: Burning, burning, burning!

Amree: Look, he's coming straight toward the village!

Biyomon: Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!

Amree: Everybody, freeze! Stay very still.

_[The group in the village remains motionless as MERAMON rushes through the forest toward them.]_

Meramon: You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!

Amree: Don't move a muscle!

Meramon: Agh! Burn, burn, burn!

Joe: Ah! Unfreeze! And run!

_[The group, along with the entire village of YOKOMON, run from the laughing MERAMON as fast as possible. They herd all of the YOKOMON into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying in the dead center of the desert.]_

Joe: Come on, keep it moving!

Amree: All the way to the rear!

Jaren: Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!

_[As JAREN is working to get all of the YOKOMON together on the bow of the ship, MICHAEL comes up with more of them.]_

Michael: Here's the next batch, Jaren.

Joe: Easy now, you'll be okay.

Amree: Who's not here?

_[AMREE thinks, and remembers her friend BIYOMON.]_

Biyomon: The Yokos…I'll take care of them!

Amree: This is bad! Run, come on!

_[AMREE looks up to the top of the cliff, where BIYOMON is herding the YOKOMON down the edge to the ship below.]_

Biyomon: Everyone, keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you.

Amree: Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!

Biyomon: I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Amree!

Amree: Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!

Joe: Hurry! Amree, you'll never make it!

Michael: Hey, where is Amree going?

Jaren: Amree! Come back!

_[AMREE runs at top speed toward the cliff, where BIYOMON has helped the last of the YOKOMON down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.]_

Biyomon: Ah, good. They're all safe now.

Amree: Watch out!

_[MERAMON appears on the cliff behind BIYOMON.]_

Amree: Biyomon, he's right behind you!

Biyomon: Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!

_[In reply, with one swipe of his hand, MERAMON sends BIYOMON tumbling down the edge of the cliff.]_

Amree: Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!

_[AMREE leaps and catches BIYOMON just before she hits the ground.]_

Amree: Are you okay?

Biyomon: Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun.

_[AMREE laughs and picks BIYOMON up in a hug.]_

Biyomon: Thank you for coming to rescue me.

Amree: Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for.

Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend.

_[MERAMON roars, and forms a fireball in his hand.]_

Biyomon: Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Amree.

Amree: What?

Biyomon: You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now.

_[With a determined face, BIYOMON flies up to MERAMON.]_

Biyomon: You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral Twister! Ha!

_[MERAMON is pushed back, but takes several more of BIYOMON's attacks.]_

Biyomon: Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!

Meramon: Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?

Joe: We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!

Ben: Yeah.

Joe: Yeah!

Meramon: Fire Ball! Catch!

_[The ball of fire hits BIYOMON and she falls from the sky.]_

Amree: Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon…

Joe: Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster.

Ben: What we need is teamwork!

Meramon: I'm ready. Give me your best shot!

_[AGUMON fires a Pepper Breath attack, while TENTOMON sends out a Super Shocker, GABUMON aims a Blue Blaster, GATOMON sends out a Cat's Eye Beam, and PATAMON blows a Boom Bubble at MERAMON. All the attacks hit, but MERAMON only grows in size.]_

Michael: We need a fire extinguisher!

Jaren: That made him bigger!

Michael: Yeah.

Meramon: Why do I suffer so?

Joe: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him.

Ben: Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn.

Jaren: Maybe this monster just has growing pains.

Ben: Growing pains?

Michael: Jaren, this is not a time to joke!

Meramon: Better get ready, here I come!

_[MERAMON jumps down from the cliff, to where JOE, BEN, ALYSSA, and AMREE are with AGUMON, TENTOMON, GABUMON, GATOMON and PATAMON. BIYOMON looks up weakly from where she had fallen.]_

Biyomon: Amree? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now.

Ben: Ah!

Biyomon: Biyomon Digivolve to…

Birdramon: Birdramon!

_[BIRDRAMON, the huge fire bird, swoops under MERAMON and catches him before he reaches the group below. BIRDRAMON then throws him back onto the cliff above.]_

Amree: We'll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us.

Meramon: What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!

_[The fireball hits BIRDRAMON in the back.]_

Amree: Don't turn your back!

_[MERAMON laughs. BIRDRAMON comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball.]_

Amree: Birdramon, move away!

_[BIRDRAMON backs off, high into the sky above MERAMON. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. MERAMON's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks MERAMON down to his normal size, and causes the Black Gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.]_

Ben: It was a Gear!

Patamon: What is it?

Ben: It made him crazy!

Joe: Right!

Jaren: I suppose if you had a big Black Gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy.

Rylan: Yay! Biyomon did it!

_[Overhead, BIRDRAMON shrinks to BIYOMON as AMREE watches.]_

Amree: Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend.

Biyomon: Are you alright? Oh, Amree!

Amree: Oh, Biyomon! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you.

Biyomon: I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because…well, you know.

_[AMREE and BIYOMON hug. The sun is setting back at the YOKOMON village, where MERAMON is sitting with his neighbors.]_

A Yokomon: Meramon, why did you attack our village?

Meramon: I couldn't stop myself.

A Yokomon: That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?

Meramon: The last thing I remember is being hit by that Gear.

A Yokomon: Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi.

_[Later, as MERAMON walks back to his mountain, the YOKOMON and the KIDS watch him leave.]_

A Yokomon: Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?

Biyomon: Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!

Rylan: My tummy's ready for some action!

Alyssa: Mine too!

_[The group sits down to bowls of some mysterious YOKOMON dish.]_

Joe: What is this stuff?

Afton: Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking.

Joe: Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked.

Biyomon: Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds.

Michael: Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that.

Amree: You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say, Michael.

Rylan: It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!

Jaren: Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food.

Amree: Nah, I'm not hungry.

Michael: I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!

_[AMREE laughs, then looks over at BIYOMON.]_

Amree: And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart!


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

Alyssa: We passed this place before.

Michael: You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!

Afton: That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired.

_[AFTON stops for a rest followed by GOMAMON and RYLAN.]_

Rylan: My feet are hot.

Alyssa: Looks like we're taking a break.

Amree: Well, it's not like we have some place to be, Alyssa.

Gatomon: Ah! My feet hurt from walking so much.

Joe: I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry.

Jaren: Check out Ben. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens.

Joe: Maybe he's asking them to beam him up.

Ben: Still crashed, and the warranties expired.

Joe: Hey Ben, I know how to get it to boot up you've got to give it a couple of adjustments.

Ben: Hey, quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?

Joe: Gosh. You're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing.

Amree: Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Ben doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer.

Joe: Huh? Humph. What? Hey look! Do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out.

Agumon: Hey Joe, wait for me.

Michael: The attention span of a gnat…

Jaren: Ah, whatever.

Ben: Ah! We've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful! Up and running! Huh? But it indicates the battery needs recharging. Huh, that's odd.

Joe: Hey everybody, get over here quick!

Ben: Huh?

Alyssa: We're coming, Joe.

All: Ah!

Michael: Looks like some kind of factory.

Jaren: Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home.

Michael: Hmm…I wonder what they make in there?

Afton: I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturer's outlet store? They always have some killer deals.

Jaren: Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here.

_[Inside the factory]_

Amree: There's gotta be someone running the equipment.

Ben: I don't know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself.

Rylan: Jaren what are the machines making?

Jaren: You got me. Maybe parts for robots or spaceships?

Michael: Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place? Because we could really use a good meal.

_[They split into groups JOE, ALYSSA, AMREE, and MICHAEL and their DIGIMON and JAREN, RYLAN, AFTON and BEN and their DIGIMON.]_

Joe: Hello? Is anybody here?

Amree: Wait a minute. Don't go any further in this direction.

Michael: What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any other direction isn't it?

Biyomon: No, wait.

Amree: What is it Biyomon?

Biyomon: I'm not sure I heard something.

Amree: Huh?

Michael: Yeah.

Joe's group: Ah!

Joe: Doesn't sound good to me.

_[JAREN's group]_

Rylan: I say we go inside and have a look around.

Jaren's group: Ah!

Ben: Ah! Prodigious! Now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power.

_[JOE's group finds something.]_

Agumon: Hey!

All: Huh?

Joe: What do you suppose happened to him?

Amree: Who knows, but let's see if we can help.

Joe: It's just a busted robot.

Gomamon: It's not a robot. It's Andromon!

Joe: What? This big clunk is a Digimon?

Agumon: Yes and very much advanced.

Biyomon: Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled.

Alyssa: Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there.

Michael: Oh, my mom doesn't really want me moving very heavy objects. I've got bad knees.

Amree: Relax, we'll do it.

Joe: Right.

Michael: Hey!

_[JAREN's group]_

Jaren: What are you doing, Ben?

Ben: I'm trying to tap into this power source it I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help.

_[JOE's group is still trying to free ANDROMON.]_

Joe: I think it's moving.

_[JOE falls backwards, hitting a lever making the machine work.]_

Michael: Hey! Something's happening.

_[A Black Gear falls into ANDROMON's leg.]_

Michael: Hey something's happening he's coming loose.

_[They pull him out.]_

All: Yeah.

Agumon: I think he's slowly coming to.

Joe: He needs a couple of whacks for a jump-start.

_[He goes to hit ANDROMON but AGUMON does it.]_

Andromon: I am Andromon!

Michael: There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone.

Amree: He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us.

_[ANDROMON grabs AMREE's leg.]_

Amree: Forget what I said about being friendly.

Andromon: I shall punish alien intruders.

Gatomon: Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything.

Joe: Let's give him all we've got.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Andromon: Ah!

_[ANDROMON throws AMREE but she gets caught by JOE and AGUMON.]_

Michael: Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day. Watch out!

Gomamon: Maybe this is a good day.

Michael: This is not good!

Agumon: Well, Joe. What do we do now?

Joe: Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

_[Iron bars fall down trapping ANDROMON.]_

Joe: Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache.

Amree: No doubt.

Joe: Now let's get out of here.

_[JAREN, RYLAN, AFTON, GABUMON, PATAMON, and PALMON are together.]_

Afton: This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it oh maybe with a plaid outfit and a blow horn!

_[BEN and TENTOMON]_

Ben: Ah ha! I've located an access panel to the interior operations.

Tentomon: Let me see, Ben. What exactly do you think this is?

Ben: Those markings are bio alien mutations of some sort. A computer program. A very complicated program indeed.

_[BEN wipes a bit of the program which cuts out the power in the factory. AFTON, JAREN, and RYLAN are looking at the conveyer belt. JOE, AMREE, ALYSSA, MICHAEL, AGUMON, BIYOMON, GATOMON, and GOMAMON are still running.]_

Gatomon: Hey, who turned out the lights?

Michael: I break out in hives in the dark.

Andromon: Hmmm…

Michael: What was that?

Alyssa: I hope it isn't Andromon.

Gatomon: It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out.

Michael: Well, I'm for that.

Joe: Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us.

Amree: Let's sneak away.

Michael: Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?

Andromon: Intruders sited! And Andromon doesn't like intruders! Lightning Blade!

Joe's group: Ahhhhh!

_[BEN and TENTOMON]_

Ben: That was a smooth move, Ben. Scratch that theory. Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?

Tentomon: I think that is a distinct possibility, Ben. Why don't you undelete it?

Ben: Capital idea! A stroke of metallic paint right here. Voilà!

_[BEN redraws where he wiped off the program and the lights come back on.]_

Afton: They didn't pay their power bill is that it?

Jaren: You know, you have no imagination.

Ben: That's rather mysterious.

Tentomon: And just what is so mysterious about it?

Ben: Well you see, batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. This one produces its own current independently.

Tentomon: And what does that mean in plain English for those who didn't major in engineering.

Ben: Give me a Nano here.

Tentomon: I'll even give you three.

Ben: If I can decode this particular program, then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here.

Joe's group: Ah!

Amree: Let's get out of here he's getting closer.

Biyomon: Screams

Michael: _[panting]_ This is not good I don't like this at all.

Biyomon: Come on, you guys.

Andromon: Lightning Blade! And fire!

Joe's group: Screams.

Andromon: Hear me, intruders! Andromon will exact his vengeance!

Joe: Hey come on, vengeance? We're the ones that jump-started you remember.

_[BEN and TENTOMON]_

Tentomon: I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?

Ben: Not at all.

Tentomon: So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles than people?

Ben: Precisely! What can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out?

Tentomon: I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room. But that's just me.

Ben: I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I'd like to learn more about you Digimon, and perhaps prove some of my theories.

Tentomon: What are you theorizing about? What's the mystery? I am who I am; I'm not hiding anything.

Ben: Really?

Tentomon: I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?

Ben: Oh, well…

_[Flashback]_

Ben's Mom: Don't you think it's time we told Ben the truth, dear?

Ben's Dad: No. I'm afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock.

Ben's Mom: I know your trying to do what's best but I'm worried once he finds out he'll be upset that we didn't tell him sooner.

Ben's Dad: Well we can't think about that now.

_[End Flashback]_

Tentomon: Ben? Ben?

Ben: Oh! What did you say?

Tentomon: You were off in another world. Look at the screen!

Ben: Huh?

Tentomon: It's acting rather strangely. Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution? Your friends are in trouble. Can't you feel it in your bones?

Ben: Oh! My Digivice has been activated!

_[JAREN's group]_

Jaren: Boy, that's productive. This thing puts the pieces together and then takes them apart.

_[BEN and TENTOMON]_

Tentomon: Tentomon to Benmon, are you reading me?

Ben: This is merely scientifically speculation, but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game, and I'm about to abandon my alien theories. Well, ah!

Tentomon: Oh my! It's getting hot in here! Ow! Ow! I'm burning up! Do something quickly; I'm being fired!

Ben: What's going on? Hey!

Tentomon: Oh! Ow! I can't stand it! Help!

Ben: Hmm? _[looking at Digivice] _Is it short-circuiting?

Tentomon: Oo! Ee! Mercy! Yikes!

Ben: Woah!

Tentomon: I'm dancing like I've never danced before.

Ben: I'm disconnecting the power now. I'll never figure the mystery out now. Oh, well.

_[While BEN is talking, TENTOMON is saying "ow" over and over.]_

Tentomon: Oh, I don't like computers.

Ben: What's happened to my Digivice?

_[With JOE's group.]_

Andromon: Andromon will exact his vengeance.

Joe: Oh yeah? Just try it you walking tin can.

_[JOE jumps to some controls.]_

Michael: Will you please stop taunting the deranged android?

_[JOE pulls a lever.]_

Joe: Yeah.

_[A crane picks ANDROMON up]_

Andromon: Don't interrupt! Altitude reading abnormal!

_[JOE's group runs again.]_

_[With JAREN's group.]_

Afton: Now I'm bored. Grey is my least favorite color, and all this deconstruction is so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?

Jaren: We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart.

Rylan: I really, really hope they designed it with a door.

Jaren: There's no door. It's based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place.

Andromon: Fire!

Ben: Hey, everybody! _[talking to JAREN, RYLAN, and AFTON]_ You're never going to guess what I've just discovered?

Andromon: Vengeance.

Jaren: So what's up?

Ben: Well the computer program operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in DigiWorld, basic data and simple living information are a viable substance! It's alive!

Joe: Hey you guys, listen up!

Jaren: I don't like the tone of his voice.

Joe: We have got to get out of here now.

Jaren: What do you mean, Joe?

_[ANDROMON come up through the floor.]_

Andromon: Capture intruders! Senses detect hostility! Bring intruders into firing range.

Afton: Uh, Mr. Weird of a Mon, are you talking to us?

Andromon: Bring missiles to position and fire!

Rylan: Jaren, help!

Jaren: Rylan!

Gabumon: Look out! Gabumon Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Rylan: Oh no!

_[GARURUMON knock a missile away but the other one starts firing at JOE, MICHAEL, ALYSSA, AMREE and their DIGIMON.]_

Joe, Michael, Amree, Alyssa, Gomamon, Agumon, Gatomon, and Biyomon: Ah!

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

_[GREYMON destroys the other missiles.]_

Andromon: Who challenges Andromon?

_[GREYMON and GARURUMON get attacked.]_

Andromon: Bungling weaklings.

Joe: Get him, Greymon!

Jaren: Recycle that hunk of tin.

Andromon: You puny ones dare to challenge me?

_[GARURUMON_ _growls.]_

Andromon: Lightning Blade and fire!

Jaren: He's more powerful than either of our Digimon.

Amree: Maybe because he's all machine. It's almost like he's Digivolved far beyond the other Digimon.

Joe: Is it possible that we could lose?

_[ANDROMON attacks again.]_

Joe: He's beaten them both now.

Jaren: Looks like there's no hope.

Tentomon: Try re-entering that program that activated your Digivice.

Ben: What for?

Tentomon: I believe that's the key to my Digivolving.

Ben: Yes! It's gotta work! If I can just recall the exact sequence…We cracked the program! Yeah! Prodigious!

Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to…

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!

All: Yeah!

_[GREYMON and GARURUMON are still being beaten. KABUTERIMON buzzes.]_

Andromon: Huh bring missiles to position and fire.

Michael: Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?

Ben: Huh? That's it! Hey! Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Andromon: Argh!

_[The Black Gear leaves his leg.]_

Jaren: He stripped a gear.

Gatomon: That must've hurt.

Joe: That's wicked!

Andromon: That Black Gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon.

Joe: You could have fooled us.

Amree: No kidding. _[Whispering to MICHAEL] _I told you he's a Digimon and not an android.

Andromon: I never meant to hurt anyone.

Jaren: Don't give it another thought hey we all make mistakes.

Andromon: I can't answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way the labyrinth begins just beyond this point.

Alyssa: Thanks for your help Andromon.

Andromon: I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad.

Joe: There's a thing you can count on. We'll never forget you Andromon.

_[In sewer pipe]_

Afton: I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay, ready, set, go!

Joe: Okay, that only took four minutes. Let's get out of here!

Michael: Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers even the slightest bit disgusting?

Rylan: Tell me the truth, Ben. Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero?

Ben: Prodigious, huh?

Rylan: Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?

Ben: I suppose that is possible.

Rylan: Wow, okay.

Ben: Let's see now.

Rylan: What's happening?

Ben: That's strange.

Rylan: Hey!

Ben: Program's right, but nothing is happening.

Joe: Just give it a few whacks; that'll do it.

Agumon: Let us try.

Ben: Uh, oh.

_[JOE and AGUMON hit each other.]_

Ben: Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy.

Amree: Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen.

All: _[Laugh]_


	6. Togemon In Toy Town

_[KIDS and DIGIMON are shown walking in sewer]_

Joe: Ok, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!

All: Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon Digivolve and fight all night.

Palmon: Singing sure is fun!

Agumon: Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Afton.

_[KIDS stop walking and make faces.]_

Joe: Afton?

Amree: Afton?

Jaren: Singing?

Michael: Mercy!

_[AFTON, delighted, closes her eyes, and begins to sing rather badly…]_

Afton: Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!

Michael _[sings]_: Avoiding your drone!

Afton: Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years.

Rylan _[innocently]_: Oh you did? Did it help?

Ben: Hey, Afton, you should get a refund, that's what I think.

Alyssa: Be nice, guys.

Amree: Then let's sing as a group!

Joe: Let's go!

_[The KIDS all begin to march and sing]_

All: Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon Digivolve an—

Amree: Ahh! Stop it!

_[Everyone abruptly stops, AMREE starts crying.]_

Biyomon and Agumon _[worriedly]_: Awwww…

Joe: Amree, are you all right?

Jaren: Yeah, what's the matter?

Amree: Well, some water fell from up there…

_[Another drop of water falls from the ceiling and onto her shirt.]_

Ben: _[points to the wet spot on AMREE's shirt]_ That made you scream?

Amree: Yeah…no…uh…

_[AMREE sheepishly wipes off water as JOE and the others look on worriedly.] _

Amree: I used to sing at home.

_[Flashback]_

_[A very long clothes line is shown, with lots of white clothes pinned on. AMREE later appears, pinning up the clothes] _

Amree: I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause…nobody could hear me then.

_[AMREE's eyes water]_

Biyomon: It's ok to miss your home, Amree.

Agumon: What do you miss, Joe?

Joe: Hmm? _[Shows JOE taking a bath] _I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath. _[Shows JOE leaning back in the tub too far, losing his balance, and falling back in the water with a yell]_

Rylan: Games…my games…_[show RYLAN playing video games]_ I wasn't far from beating Jaren on my video games.

Jaren: _[crouches and grins]_ Beating me Rylan? Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha!

_[Meanwhile, RYLAN is pretending to play games with a blank expression, lost in his own world. JAREN continues laughing, over his laughing GABUMON speaks]_

Gabumon: So you don't miss anything from home, Jaren?

_[JAREN instantly turns serious]_

Jaren: Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've…been dreaming about Sundays…_[shows grill with sizzling meat]_…when my dad cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water!

Michael: _[pushes up glasses] _I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a—junior college!

Gomamon: Oh no, Michael. A junior college! It's the end of the line for Michael!

Michael: You have no idea!

Afton: I don't miss school…but I do miss going on vacation, mm! _[shows AFTON removing her hat on a clear sunny day on the beach, drinking from a bottle of coke as seagulls soar in the sky]_ Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!

Rylan: Wow, that sounds like fun, Afton!

Afton: It is!

Alyssa: I miss being in musicals and performing on stage.

_[Show ALYSSA on a stage singing.]_

Gatomon: Lyss, that sounds fun!

Ben _[irritated and impatient]_: Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets.

All: _[sigh, depressed.]_

Agumon: They really do come from another world!

Gabumon: That is why they are depressed.

Gomamon: Poor kids.

_[Show dark tunnel, noises]_

Tentomon: Quiet! Listen everyone!

Afton: Ee-yuck!

Gabumon: Numemon…

Jaren: Numemon?

Gomamon: They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers.

Joe: That's gross!

Gatomon: And so are they.

Rylan: Are they really strong?

Tentomon: No, they're weak, but smelly, just wait till they get closer!

Michael: Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?

_[PATAMON and GATOMON make a noise of fear. Show a mass of NUMEMON approaching from farther down the tunnel]_

Agumon: And there are so many of them…

_[NUMEMON are quickly approaching at this point]_

Agumon: _[alarmed]_ Hurry, RUN!

Joe: If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?

Agumon: You'll see! Keep running!

A Numemon: Let 'em have it!

_[NUMEMON are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at the KIDS and DIGIMON]_

Palmon: These sewer-dwelling Numemon were like totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you…and they have bad breath, too!

_[KIDS running for dear life]_

Gabumon: Let's keep moving!

_[Sludge splats on the wall]_

Afton: Ehhhhh!

_[Absolute confusion follows]_

Michael: We gotta get outta here!

Amree: Move it, move it!

Ben: Get going!

Joe: Run!

Rylan: Hey! [skids to a stop in front of a tunnel exit] This way!

_[KIDS madly dash in, panting, and keep running; the NUMEMON follow. The KIDS and their DIGIMON make it outside in the bright sunlight and sigh with relief. The NUMEMON, once seeing the sunlight, scream, stop, and immediately retreat.]_

Alyssa: Huh?

Gatomon: The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!

Alyssa: Phew!

Afton: Thank goodness! We finally escaped those Numemon, once we got outside! We didn't see anything for miles, until we saw the strangest thing.

_[Shows the group walking. They come across a field of vending machines. Panting, they then gasp in surprise.]_

Afton: There must be thousands of them!

Michael: I'd say under a hundred.

Ben: Or…maybe just fifty.

Rylan: How did they get there?

Afton: I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime…at least.

Joe: Afton, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?

Palmon: Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Afton.

_[AFTON runs down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind.] _

Afton: I won't accept that!

Palmon: Oh—Afton!

Michael: _[shouting after her]_ Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!

Joe: Afton—!

Amree: You can't stop her…she's so stubborn.

_[After browsing, AFTON and PALMON choose a machine]_

Afton: Yay, soda. You want one?

Palmon: No, I don't!

Afton: You don't have to bite my head off. Hmm…mmm hmm!

_[AFTON inserts a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. PALMON and AFTON let out a yell and run out of the way. A NUMEMON is inside]_

Numemon Leader: Hey, Cutie Pie, haha!

Palmon: It's their leader!

Afton: Their leader?! He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!

Numemon Leader: Hey let me take you out on a date.

Palmon: I think he likes you. It's gotta be the hat.

Afton: What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!

Palmon: Afton, you'll make him mad.

Afton: Who cares! Besides, we're safe in the sunlight—

_[Thunder is heard, clouds roll across the sky towards the sun]_

Palmon: Huh?

Palmon and Afton: Uh oh…

Afton: Um…we were!

Numemon Leader: How dare you call me short? The date's off!

_[NUMEMON LEADER throws sludge, AFTON and PALMON yell.]_

Palmon: Not again!

Afton: Run!

Numemon Leader: Party time!

_[More NUMEMON come out from vending machines to join in with the fight.]_

All the others: Ahhhhh!

Afton and Palmon: _[run like crazy toward the others]_ Ahhhhh!

Amree: How did they get here?

Afton: _[running by] _Who cares, run, run!

_[AMREE, ALYSSA, JOE, BIYOMON, GATOMON, and AGUMON, who had just been standing around gaping, gasp and start running with the others.]_

Joe: Run!

Ben: Ahhh!

Jaren: All right, everybody, let's split up!

Joe: Yeah!

All: _[pant and run]_

_[Shows AFTON and PALMON being chased by three NUMEMON, including the LEADER]_

Numemon Leader: Heartbreaker! _[hurls sludge at them, PALMON and AFTON run behind trees] _Pelt her!

_[PALMON slides out from behind the trees threateningly]_

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

_[The three NUMEMON stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat.]_

Palmon: What?

Afton: Palmon! Thank you!

Palmon: But Afton-? I didn't do anything, why'd they run?

_[The answer to this becomes quite apparent, as huge, thick, yellow legs stop behind them with a loud thud. PALMON and AFTON let out a cry and run out of the way.]_

Palmon: It's Monzaemon!

Monzaemon: Come visit us at Toy Town.

Palmon: Monzaemon looked like a cute big ol' teddy bear—but he wasn't very cuddly.

Afton: Uh, Palmon? Is he a Digimon, too?

Palmon: Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him.

Afton: Well, he looks harmless…

Palmon: He always has been.

Monzaemon: I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance.

_[Show a view looking down on the treetops of the forest area they are in. An explosion blasts a huge cloud of dust and smoke into the air. Then shows the normal view, with PALMON and AFTON running—again]_

Afton: Wait! He's attacking us!

Palmon _[sarcastically]_: You think?

_[Laser beams jet out from his eyes and blaze a trail after them]_

Monzaemon: Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me!

_[MONZAEMON stomps after them, randomly shooting his laser beams out of his eyes. AFTON and PALMON cry out while running.]_

Monzaemon: Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry!

Palmon: Something's wrong, he's never acted like this!

Afton: He is now!

Numemon Leader: _[hiding, he beckons to them]_ Come here, Cookie, I'll protect you!

Afton _[huffy]_: No thanks!

Palmon: _[Notices MONZAEMON's approach]_ On second thought…

_[PALMON and AFTON gasp and jump into the shallow crevice.]_

Monzaemon: How about a kicking game of soccer, you two?! _[steps over crevice]_

_[NUMEMON LEADER, PALMON, and AFTON let out a stifled frightened cry, then stand up once MONZAEMON passes]_

Afton: He's gone!

Palmon: Something bad must have happened in Toy Town.

Numemon Leader: Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh?

Afton: No!

Numemon Leader: Ohh! _[Slams down on his face in desperation.]_

Afton: C'mon, let's go to Toy Town.

Palmon: But our friends—!

Numemon Leader: Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl!

_[Show Toy Town, and AFTON cries out in surprised delight.]_

Palmon: There it is, Afton, Toy Town!

Afton: Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like—a big amusement park!

_[Show Toy Town close up, with wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion. AFTON and PALMON are shown wandering through the streets with interest.]_

Afton: It doesn't look like anyone's here.

Palmon: Something's not right here.

_[JOE runs past, being chased by a toy car]_

Joe _[in an odd voice]_: Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!

Afton: Joe?

Joe: Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now! _[skids to a stop and runs past them again.]_ Fun! Fun! This is fun!

Afton: It doesn't look like a lot of fun.

_[AMREE runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together.]_

Amree _[in an odd voice]_: This is so exciting, this is really exciting!

Palmon: Just what's going on here?!

_[BEN jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers.]_

Ben: Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful.

_[AFTON and PALMON look at him in the distance.]_

Afton: Hey, Ben doesn't talk like that…

Palmon: Nope…

_[JAREN runs by, chased by a train]_

Jaren _[acting weird]_: Boy oh boy, is this really great or what? _[laughs oddly]_

_[MICHAEL runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him.]_

Michael: This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!

_[RYLAN runs by, chased by a helicopter toy.]_

Rylan: Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!

_[ALYSSA runs by, chased by a toy doll]_

Alyssa _[in a weird voice]_: I'm having so much fun! Yay! I'm really having fun!

Afton: That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of zombies. How strange!

Palmon: They do!

Afton: Ah well…they always were a little weird…

Palmon: I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy.

_[Through a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard.]_

Agumon _[voice is muffled]_: Hello?! Can anyone hear us out there?!

_[AFTON and PALMON, walking by, exchange glances.] _

Agumon: Joe?! Help! Somebody get us outta here! Hello? Help!

Palmon: It's coming from inside that chest!

Afton: Agumon? Is that you?

Agumon: Yes!

Palmon: Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?

Gatomon: Yes! We're all in here! We're trapped like little kittens!

Afton: What happened?

Agumon: We were running from the Numemon.

_[Flashback begins]_

_[Show JOE and AGUMON running away from three NUMEMON.]_

Agumon: Then Monzaemon came along.

_[MONZAEMON scares away NUMEMON with laser blasts, then turns to JOE and AGUMON with glowing eyes.]_

Joe: Ah…ee…run!

Agumon: We tried to fight back…

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Monzaemon _[angry]_: Mmmm!

Agumon: It's no use, my flame's not working. Run!

Monzaemon: Hearts Attack! Those two!

_[Blue-green heart bubbles shoot out and two capture JOE and AGUMON.]_

_[Show AMREE and BIYOMON running]_

Monzaemon: You'll see! Toy Town is the greatest place to be!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Monzaemon: Hearts Attack! Those two!

Biyomon: Amree!

Amree: Biyomon!

_[Two hearts envelope AMREE and BIYOMON as they make noises of alarm.]_

Monzaemon: At Toy Town, we just ooze fun.

_[At different location…]_

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

Monzaemon: Mmmmm—Hearts Attack! Them all!

_[Show everyone in the heart shaped bubbles. All are moaning, except Gomamon, who looks rather content.]_

Monzaemon: So all of you will now serve us! You're all going into our community toy box. Our toy box is only filled with children!

_[Flashback ends now]_

Afton: Thinking back, you're right. _[Show brief flashback of JAREN's and MICHAEL's odd behavior]_ The toys have been playing with them.

Palmon: Tell us, what changed Monzaemon?

Biyomon: We don't know!

Palmon: Huh?

Afton: Well, can't you get out of that box and help?

Gomamon: No, we're locked inside of here!

Gabumon: It is up to you two. You must be the heroes this time.

Palmon: Just what do you mean?

Tentomon: You must defeat Monzaemon.

Palmon: What?!

Afton: You must be kidding!

Gatomon: That's right! We can't get free until you save the others.

Afton: Oh!

Palmon: We have to do this.

Afton: Oh, do we have to?

_[They walk outside.]_

Palmon: I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others.

_[Show RYLAN and helicopter again, running by.]_

Rylan: Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!

Afton: This is so ridiculous!

Palmon and Afton: Oh!

_[The toy monkey clanging cymbals is at their feet. AFTON loses her temper.]_

Afton: Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now!

_[AFTON stamps her foot, and the monkey falls over. MONZAEMON appears with balloons.]_

Monzaemon: It's such a happy day in Toy Town!

_[AFTON and PALMON cry out in surprise]_

Palmon: Monzaemon!

Monzaemon: You'll like these! Everyone likes the balloons!

Afton: Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you've done to my friends—fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!

_[MONZAEMON's eyes glow, but AFTON doesn't notice. PALMON does.] _

Afton: You understand me?!

_[Suddenly realizes what's going on] _

Afton: Waa!

_[Show the explosion, and AFTON and PALMON running yet again]_

Afton: This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!

Monzaemon: Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town!

_[Meanwhile, MONZAEMON's still shooting off his laser beams. A mob of NUMEMON jump out of a dust cloud angrily.]_

Numemon Leader: I'll save ya, honey! Hah!

_[Sludge lands on MONZAEMON's forehead, he growls, and they continue their attack]_

Afton: Numemon!

Palmon: You turned him down, and he still helped.

_[MONZAEMON stomps and sends all the NUMEMON flying.]_

Afton: Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it.

_[MONZAEMON stomps again, with the same effect.]_

Afton: Oh no! I don't think the Nume-sludge is working.

_[MONZAEMON glares and whacks the NUMEMON.]_

Monzaemon: Gotcha!

Palmon: I can't let them fight alone!

Afton: Palmon, be careful!

Monzaemon: Take this!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

_[PALMON's attack wraps around Monzaemon, but proves ineffective when he yanks free and sends her flying.]_

Palmon: Ohh!

Afton: Palmon! Please—talk to me!

Palmon: My Poison Ivy's not strong enough.

Monzaemon: Mmmmm—Heart Attack!

_[The blue-green hearts appear and begin chasing a frightened AFTON and PALMON. NUMEMON come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the hearts.]_

Afton: Numemon!

_[The hearts float away, taking the NUMEMON with them.]_

Palmon: Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a pushover. Time to show this Digimon some manners!

_[PALMON makes a mean, angry face.]_

Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to…

Togemon: Togemon!

_[TOGEMON is a large green cactus with arms and wears red boxing gloves.]_

Togemon: You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr!

_[Smacks fists together. AFTON looks on in amazement. TOGEMON struts forward with attitude.] _

Togemon: You wanna dance with me?

Monzaemon: _[growls]_

Togemon: _[growls louder]_

Monzaemon: _[growls again]_

Togemon: _[growls and delivers the first punch]_

_[The two begin punching it out like crazy. MONZAEMON attempts to use his laser attack, but TOGEMON punches him in the face, so it's ineffective.]_

Togemon: Needle Spray!

_[So many needles go into MONZAEMON that he looks like a pincushion, and he lets out a yell. The zipper on his back bursts open, and a Black Gear flies out. He then moans and collapses. TOGEMON reverse Digivolves back to PALMON. PALMON then collapses into a sitting position, exhausted. AFTON runs over.]_

Afton: Palmon, you're fabulous!

_[PALMON giggles and gives AFTON a hug.]_

Palmon: My stem is bruised.

Afton: After everyone was freed from the spell, and the trunk, Monzaemon told us what really happened.

Monzaemon: Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So I created a home for these toys. Then…I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes!

Afton: How? By turning kids into zombies?

Michael: I don't think he really intended to do that, Afton.

Monzaemon: You're right, Michael, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology, I'll never do that again—really.

Joe: _[grins and scratches the back of his head]_ Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose.

Monzaemon: Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me.

_[Show a Black Gear bursting into pieces]_

Alyssa: It had to be that Black Gear!

Joe: Y'know, I'm beginning to take this whole Black Gear thing a little personally.

_[Shows Black Gear bursting into pieces again]_

Joe: They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing.

Afton: That's right. But me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again.

Palmon: We're a great team!

Monzaemon: My friends—there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real heart hug!

_[KIDS are rather alarmed]_

Michael: Oh boy…

Monzaemon: Here we go! This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack—with a hug!

_[Each get captured by a heart bubble—now pink in color—and go floating around, giggling and all smiles. NUMEMON LEADER pops out of a manhole for the sewers.]_

Numemon Leader: Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?

Afton: _[cheerfully, since she is still in her heart bubble]_ No.

Numemon Leader: Wow, what a girl! She'll come around. Hoo-hoah!

_[NUMEMON LEADER falls on his face, and all laugh.]_


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

_[Open to all the KIDS and DIGIMON walking through the forest. it's very cold, and some of them are shivering.]_

Gomamon: I know this is no day at the beach, Michael, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm.

Michael: I'm allergic to fur.

Joe: Oh, come on. The cold isn't that terrible.

Rylan and Alyssa: _[gasp]_

Ben: Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin.

Joe: Yeah, but if it shows, we'll throw some snowballs!

Afton: And make snowmen!

Gomamon: Who do you think Snowmon is?

Gabumon: A Digimon from their planet?

Ben: It's difficult to explain.

Tentomon: Well, if it's edible, count me in.

Alyssa: No, the best thing about snow balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months.

Gatomon: You throw food?

Jaren: We could build a snow fort!

Joe: You'll need one!

Amree: I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!

Rylan: I wanna build an igloo!

Palmon: I'll help! If you tell me what it is.

Tentomon: An igloo sounds scrumptious!

Ben: Too bad they're not edible.

Michael: Come on. Get serious! It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now.

Amree: Lighten up a little, Michael. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things.

Michael: _[sighs in disgust]_

Rylan: Hey, Joe, when's it gonna snow?

Joe: Probably any second now.

Jaren: Right on Michael's head!

Rylan: That'd be so funny!

Joe: I can't wait to see his face!

Michael: You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen Digi-treats!

Joe, Jaren, Amree, Ben, Alyssa, Afton, and Rylan: _[laugh]_

Michael: Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your feet freeze, don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Humph.

_[Scene change to a field of snow]_

Gomamon: What's the white stuff?

Afton: It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!

Michael: Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!

Alyssa: What now, guys?

Joe: I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here.

_[AFTON, RYLAN, and their DIGIMON are running through the snow.]_

Jaren: But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb.

Michael: It's impossible to continue!

Joe: So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We either cross that field, or go up that big mountain.

Gatomon: Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air.

Biyomon: I do believe she's right.

Gabumon: But what could it be?

Joe: I don't know. But it smells like…

Ben: Very familiar…

Biyomon: It's steam!

Jaren: She's right. But where's it coming from?

Michael: A big geyser!

Alyssa, Afton, and Rylan: Wow! A hot spring!

Afton: Yipee! Now we can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!

All: Yeah! Woohoo!

_[They all go and check out the hot springs.]_

Joe: Uh, oh. This water is way too hot.

Tentomon: We'd be cooked if we jumped in this.

Ben: Yes, boiled.

Afton: Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath.

Palmon: It looks so inviting.

Jaren: Well, it would be inviting if you were a vegetable.

Michael: What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!

Rylan: Oh, yes there is!

Michael: What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water!

Rylan: Lookit!

Michael: Huh? Tell me I'm not imagining this.

Joe: Yeah! It's for real!

Michael: Oh, come on! What would a refrigerator be doing all the way out here?

Jaren: Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!

Michael: No way. That's not possible!

Amree: Well, we won't know till we open it.

Alyssa: I want hot chocolate!

Gatomon: What's that?

Joe: Come on already, let's open it!

_[JOE opens the fridge]_

Joe: Huh? Eggs!

Agumon: There must be a zillion of em!

Joe: Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!

Michael: Wait a minute! You shouldn't even touch those! We don't even know if they're fit for human consumption!

Joe: Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible.

Michael: There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! That'd make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that, Joe!

Jaren: Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice.

Amree: I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble.

Ben: Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation.

Tentomon: Rationalize away!

Michael: Hmmm.

_[The KIDS start to cook the eggs]_

Amree: Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty!

_[RYLAN and PATAMON are boiling eggs in the water]_

Patamon: There! Done!

Joe: Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?

Afton: Hurry, we want to eat!

Michael: Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things?

_[They all sit down to eat the eggs]_

Afton: Très gourmet!

Amree: It's your turn, next time.

Biyomon: Go on, dig in!

Joe: Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chiming!

Jaren: If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!

Rylan: Mmm…I love ketchup and eggs!

Amree: Sounds pretty gross, to me.

Gomamon: What's the matter, Michael? You haven't eaten anything!

Michael: I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem.

Afton: Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing.

Rylan: You're right. Now I want to go home.

Alyssa: Me too.

Ben: It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are.

Amree: Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!

Michael: I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't matter.

Joe: I like mine with soy sauce.

Jaren: How about salsa?

Amree: How about a reality check?

Ben: I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please.

Joe: _[laugh]_

Jaren: How gross!

Rylan: Mmmm…jelly beans, that sounds good!

Afton: What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!

Amree: That's weird.

Rylan: But I bet it's good.

Jaren and Joe: _[laugh]_

Michael: What? You're making me lose my appetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes.

Gomamon: Don't be so hard on yourself; they're just having a little fun.

Jaren: Yeah, join the party!

Joe: I think it's really too late for him. I think Michael thinks we've gone a little crazy.

Michael: Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs? That's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto.

Gomamon: I'm afraid Michael's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable.

Michael: Just what do you mean by that, Gomamon?

Gomamon: Face it, Michael, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift.

Michael: I'm just practical!

Gomamon: You're stuffy!

Biyomon: It never stops. Here we go again.

Michael: Someone has to have a head on his shoulders.

Gomamon: You wanna fight? Huh? Huh?

Michael: Yeah, sure!

Jaren: Hey! Hey! Stay calm!

Michael: I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?

Jaren: You don't seem like yourself today, Michael. You're a basket case.

Michael: I am just trying to be careful, unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble.

_[Switch to MICHAEL sitting in front of the geyser, throwing rocks into it.]_

Michael: _[sigh]_ I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be…the voice of reason.

_[Switch to JAREN and JOE fighting at the base of the mountain]_

Joe: Why are you making such a big deal out of this?

Jaren: Because it's way too dangerous!

Joe: There's no place else to go! We have no choice!

Jaren: Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little!

Joe: You're just a big old chicken Jaren!

Jaren: I am not!

Joe: You are too!

Jaren: I am not!

Michael: Hey, everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Jaren and Joe fighting?

Ben: They're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there.

Michael: That's practically up to the sky!

Joe: It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island!

Michael: He's got a point there.

Amree: That's not the way Jaren sees it.

Jaren: Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble!

Biyomon: He might be right, Michael. There might be lots of evil Digimon up that peak.

Michael: That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk.

Joe: Come on, Jaren! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!

Jaren: Put your fists down when you talk to me! And stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader!

Joe: What do you mean?!

Michael: Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over.

Jaren: So, what's your opinion about this, Michael?

Michael: Huh?

Joe: Yeah, who's right? Me or Jaren?

Michael: Well, uh…Joe is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better.

Joe: See, Jaren?

Michael: Hold on. Jaren brought up a good point too. He's right about the danger. It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about.

Joe: Hmmm…

Michael: Hmmm…

Jaren: Hmmm…

Joe: Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain!

Jaren: That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there!

Michael: Stop! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult!

Jaren: What? You are the most difficult person I ever met, Michael!

Michael: Hey! In am trying to make a decision here! Don't interrupt me!

Joe: You're just a big old chicken, Jaren!

Jaren: Joe, you better take that back!

Michael: Enough already! You're giving me a headache!

Amree: Put a cork in it, you three!

Joe, Jaren, Michael: Huh?

Amree: Now, grow up. We need to make a decision.

Biyomon: Plus, it'll be dark soon.

Gatomon: I think we'd better get some shut eye.

Gabumon: There will be plenty of time to argue later.

Amree: First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep. Let's head for the caves.

Agumon: Yeah, it'll be warm in there!

Biyomon: I get the top rock!

_[MICHAEL is sitting by himself in front of the boiling water]_

Michael: _[Thinking]_ Someone is gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. Instead I got involved myself. If I'm responsible for everyone's safety, I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me!

_[Everyone is sleeping. MICHAEL wakes up, and walks out of the cave. He looks at the mountain]_

Michael: I'll do it!

_[MICHAEL starts walking up the mountain by himself.]_

Michael: I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top.

_[GOMAMON joins MICHAEL.]_

Gomamon: What are you up to, Michael? Huh? Michael, you're not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you?

Michael: Gomamon?

Gomamon: Yep. You forgot me already?

Michael: Why don't you go get some sleep?

Gomamon: Not happening.

Michael: Yes, it is.

Gomamon: I don't think so!

Michael: Humph. You're not going, so quit following me around.

Gomamon: I'm not. You see, I've got some business to take care of up there. It doesn't always have to revolve around you.

Michael: Fine then.

Gomamon: _[To himself]_ Sometimes I just have to trick him.

Michael: Did you just say something?

Gomamon: Uh, yeah…nice night for a walk!

Michael: You're nuts.

Gomamon: What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun!

_[MICHAEL and GOMAMON climb the mountain for a while. They stop as MICHAEL gasps for breath]_

Michael: Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was.

Gomamon: Are you ready to quit? We can turn around.

Michael: Never.

Gomamon: I can give you a hand.

Michael: Huh? Oh. What? You call that a hand?

Gomamon: Watch it!

Michael: I was kidding. Lighten up!

_[GOMAMON stares at him]_

Michael: What?

Gomamon: I think you may actually have a sense of humor.

Michael: Huh?

Gomamon: Maybe not.

_[MICHAEL and GOMAMON climb up the mountain some more.]_

Gomamon: I could use a hand!

Michael: Oh, here.

Gomamon: Thanks.

Michael: Whew. I'm about ready to take a rest. Well, it looks to me like we're about halfway there.

Gomamon: We make quite a team!

Michael: Actually, we do.

_[A rumbling comes from higher up the mountain.]_

Michael: What was that? You don't think this mountain could be a…volcano?!

_[Some Black Gears come flying out of the mountain.]_

Michael: Look up there!

Gomamon: The black gears.

Michael: They're coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time.

Gomamon: Mmm-hmm.

_[MICHAEL and GOMAMON climb up to where they saw the Gears come from]_

Michael: I know I saw them here. Where did they go?

Gomamon: Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether?

Michael: I'm gonna go up there and see.

Gomamon: Huh?

Michael: What?

Gomamon: That sound. Up there!

_[MICHAEL looks up. UNIMON, a white flying horse, wearing a red mask, comes down to the mountain]_

Michael: Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good.

Gomamon: That's no ordinary flying horse, Michael. That's Unimon. He's a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker.

Michael: Hide!

Gomamon: Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him.

Michael: Your information hasn't always been reliable.

Gomamon: Cold, but true.

Michael: He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole.

Gomamon: You see? I told you he was a nice Digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Michael: Wow, what a beautiful looking horse!

Gomamon: Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends.

_[GOMAMON walks over to UNIMON.]_

Michael: Gomamon!

Gomamon: Hello, Unimon! It's me Gomamon. It's been a long time since we…what's going on?

_[UNIMON and GOMAMON look towards the sky to listen.]_

Michael: What is it?

Gomamon: I hear something, out there!

Michael: Huh? Where?

Gomamon: There! Can't you hear it, Michael?

Michael: Oh, no! A Black Gear!

_[The Gear flies down and hits UNIMON in the back]_

Gomamon: Woah!

Michael: Gosh, you think he's in trouble?

Gomamon: Uh, we'll have to wait and see. Woah, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones that are in trouble!

Unimon: Hello, Gomamon! Aren't you happy to see me?

_[Scene change to the cave. AMREE is the first to wake up.]_

Amree: Mmm…I sure slept well! Hey, I wonder where sleepy Michael is. Michael, where'd ya go? Huh. _[Reads message written in the dirt] _"I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. Signed, Michael." He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself, would he? Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency!

_[Back at the mountain]_

Unimon: Having a good time, dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack.

_[UNIMON throws his attack]_

Michael: Do something, Gomamon!

Gomamon: What?

Unimon: You're not thinking of leaving, are you? It's a perfectly safe route if you're planning on flying away.

Michael: We need some help!

Unimon: Aerial Attack!

_[BIRDRAMON flies up and smashes UNIMON into the side of the mountain, swerving his attack]_

Michael: Huh? Birdramon?

Joe: We've come to save you!

Michael: Just in time, I'd say!

Amree: Are you alright?

Unimon: Aerial Attack!

_[It hits BIRDRAMON, and she falls down the cliff]_

Amree: Birdramon!

Joe _[looking at AGUMON]_: Well?

Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

_[UNIMON smashes GREYMON into the mountain]_

Joe: Greymon, are you gonna be alright?

Greymon: I'll be fine, Joe.

_[UNIMON fights with GREYMON]_

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Michael: Greymon and Joe are in trouble! Oh, no! He's going after Amree!

Unimon: What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

Amree: Oh!

_[AMREE's knocked down the cliff with BIRDRAMON]_

Michael: Amree!

_[MICHAEL looks at the Gear on UNIMON.]_

Michael: The Gear! I'll get it!

Gomamon: Huh?

Michael: This is crazy!

_[MICHAEL leaps onto UNIMON's back.]_

Gomamon: Michael!

Michael: Come on, now!

Gomamon: Hang on!

Michael: Oh, no! It won't budge!

_[UNIMON squirms as MICHAEL pulls on the Gear.]_

Michael: Ahh!

Gomamon: Michael! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!

Michael: I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done.

Gomamon: Ahhhh!

_[UNIMON kicks around]_

Michael: I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!

_[MICHAEL is thrown off by UNIMON.]_

Michael: Ahhhh!

Gomamon: Oh no!

Michael: Ahhh!

Gomamon: Michael!

_[GOMAMON starts to Digivolve for the first time.]_

Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to…

Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!

Michael: Ahh!

_[MICHAEL lands on IKKAKUMON.]_

Ikkakumon: Hang on, Michael! Cause we're going for a ride!

Unimon: Aerial Attack!

_[IKKAKUMON dodges it.]_

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

_[UNIMON dodges the attack.]_

Michael: You missed him! He's much too fast for us!

_[IKKAKUMON shoots again, and gets UNIMON. The Black Gear comes out, and deletes.]_

Michael: The Black Gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!

Greymon: Hope I didn't shake you too much, Joe!

Joe: Nah!

Amree: That was a close call!

Michael: Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together!

_[IKKAKUMON de-Digivolves back into GOMAMON.]_

Joe: Wow, Michael, you were jamming out there! You're a pretty cool dude, after all.

Amree: You were so awesome. You made it possible for Gomamon to Digivolve!

Gomamon: That's not why I did it! It cause I'm just a nice guy. Plus, Michael would've fallen on his head. That's why! I didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you don't believe me, put up your dukes, and we'll fight about it!

Michael: Chill, Gomamon! And heroes don't have to fight!

Gomamon: Oh, uh…heroes?

_[GOMAMON blushes.]_

Biyomon: Uh, oh! Gomamon's embarrassed!

Gomamon: I'm no such thing!

Joe: Come on, everybody! We're almost there! Let's go all the way to the top!

_[They climb to the top of the mountain.]_

Joe: Alright! I knew we could do it!

All: Yay!

Joe: Woah, not much out there.

Michael: So Gomamon and I fought to the top. When we got there, we found…well nothing. But I think we discovered quite a bit on the way up.


	8. Evil Shows His Face

_[The gang reaches the end of the pathway up Infinity Mountain.]  
_  
Michael: This place could really use a good bus system.

Jaren: Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line.

Michael: We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive! I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No…I knew I should've gone to summer school…

_[In another part of Infinity Mountain, a Black Gear floats up. LEOMON, a lion-like DIGIMON, walking on two legs, is traveling up the path. He carries a sword on his back.]  
_  
Leomon: Another Black Gear! I sense danger…

_[OGREMON, a green-skinned DIGIMON, with a shock of silver hair and a bone club, jumps out on LEOMON.]  
_  
Ogremon: Pummel Whack! Leomon, you may be mighty, but now you face me! Your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive!

Leomon: Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad Digimon! There is no limit to your ruthlessness!

_[Sword meets bone as LEOMON and OGREMON lock weapons. Both fly out of their owner's hands.]  
_  
Ogremon: No one asked you here. No one wants you here. I strongly suggest that you go now, while you still can!

Leomon: The endless attack of Black Gears which keep dropping from this mountain is transforming perfectly peaceful, innocent Digimon into monsters, and I have come here to make it stop!

Ogremon: What a joke! You have been warned!

_[They shoot energy balls at each other, causing the rock formations around them to crumble. A new voice, that of DEVIMON, which is much deeper than either of the sparring DIGIMON, emanates from afar.]  
_  
Devimon: Both of you, stop! Cease this foolishness! I command that the two of you work together for me, not fight.

Leomon: I'll never do that!

Ogremon: Neither will I!

_[DEVIMON floats before them.]  
_  
Devimon: Be silent! For I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld! You must obey my every command!

Ogremon: Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you want done without anyone's assistance!

Devimon: I think not. It is the DigiDestined kids we'll be fighting.

Leomon: The DigiDestined? Where are they?

Devimon: They're already here, on Infinity Mountain. Now find them and destroy the entire group!

Leomon: Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the DigiDestined! Fist of the Beast King!

_[An orange energy ball looking like a lion's head blasts towards DEVIMON, but it goes straight through him as he warps away.]  
_  
Devimon: Please, Leomon. I am not requesting your co-operation, I am demanding it! Prepare for the Touch of Evil!

_[DEVIMON's clawed hand latches onto LEOMON's back, filling him with dark energy.]  
_  
Devimon: Now you will obey my every command!

_[LEOMON speaks in a soulless voice.]  
_  
Leomon: Yes…I will obey…

_[On Infinity Mountain, JOE sits looking out of his telescope.]  
_  
Joe: Hmm.

Agumon: What'cha doing?

Joe: Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been.

Ben: Yes, that works in theory.

_[BEN looks down at JOE's map. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to everyone except JOE.]  
_  
Ben: What? Did you say map or mess?

Jaren: No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles.

Amree: If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache.

Joe: Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!

_[AFTON, ALYSSA, MICHAEL, and RYLAN stand a little way away.]  
_  
Michael: We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago.

Afton: I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress.

Palmon: How sad.

_[The KIDS and their DIGIMON hear a rumbling sound in the distance.]  
_  
Gatomon: What's that?

Michael: I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out.

Alyssa: At least it won't be a long wait.

_[They turn around and look down the mountain path at LEOMON, who's blocking it off.]  
_  
Patamon: Don't worry, Leomon is our friend.

Rylan: With big teeth!

Patamon: He just uses them for smiling.

Gabumon: He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon.

Leomon: I want the children!

Joe, Alyssa, Amree, Ben and Jaren: Huh?

_[LEOMON draws his sword.]  
_  
Michael: Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!

_[As they run away from LEOMON, JOE's map falls out of his pocket.]  
_  
Joe: Oh no, my map!

_[He runs back to get it.]  
_  
Agumon: Joe, come back! Forget the map!

_[LEOMON almost catches up with JOE.]  
_  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!

_[The fireball shoots past the map, burning it up. LEOMON guards against it as it hits him.]  
_  
Agumon: Sorry about your map.

Joe: That's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!

Jaren: Don't slow down, Michael, he's right behind us!

_[MICHAEL, leading the KIDS' flight down the mountains, almost runs into OGREMON, at the other end of the path!]  
_  
Ogremon: And just where do you think you're going?

Michael and Amree: Aah!

_[All of them stop running. They're caught between OGREMON and LEOMON.]  
_  
Ogremon: Well, children, so good of you to stop by.

Patamon: Does he look hungry to you?

Rylan: We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food!

Gatomon: Well he's not against a little snack.

Leomon: Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now, or else!

Alyssa: Leomon!

Gatomon: Nice kitty!

Jaren: I don't see an exit door.

Ben: This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys.

Biyomon: Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?

Ogremon: Ready, Leomon? Charge!

_[They both jump towards the kids, who are back-to-back in two groups.]  
_  
Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to…

Togemon: Togemon!

_[As the three DIGIMON grow outwards towards LEOMON, GREYMON knocks him back with his horn.]  
_  
Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to…

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to…

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!

Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to…

Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!

_[The other three grow outwards to meet OGREMON, and IKKAKUMON uses his horn to knock him away. BIRDRAMON shrieks. Above them, standing on the mountain, DEVIMON watches the whole thing.]  
_  
Devimon: They've all Digivolved!

Jaren: Come with me, Rylan!

_[JAREN leads RYLAN and PATAMON away from the fighting.]  
_  
Joe: Let him have it, Greymon!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[LEOMON blocks it.]  
_  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

Togemon: Needle Spray!

_[The torpedo explodes against OGREMON, and the needles spike LEOMON.]  
_  
Joe: Listen up! Everybody, altogether now!

Devimon: They have learned the secret of teamwork. This group of six attacking together is quite dangerous. But why hasn't the Patamon or Gatomon Digivolved?

Joe: Are you ready?

_[GREYMON readies a fireball, but the top of the mountain, where DEVIMON was, explodes, and rocks fall down towards the kids.]  
_  
Michael: Avalanche, watch out!

_[Everyone hides behind a rock formation.]  
_  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[The four attacks turn the rocks into dust. JOE has dust in his hair.]  
_  
Joe: Oh wow. Everybody okay?

Jaren: Oh yeah, like a day at the beach.

Afton: I think I need a facial!

Joe: Huh? Woah, Agumon, speak to me!

_[The DIGIMON, now de-Digivolved, lie on the ground.]  
_  
Agumon: We aren't wounded, Joe. We're all just a little exhausted.

Joe: Two Digivolutions in one day! No wonder!

Amree: Poor Biyomon…

Alyssa: Hey, what happened to the bad guys?

Joe: They just disappeared!

Gatomon: Are you sure?

Gabumon: Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff?

_[MICHAEL calls to the bottom of the mountain.]  
_  
Michael: Hello? Unless they can fly, they're goners.

Amree: Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy.

Michael: Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters!

Amree: For once, you may be right, Michael.

Michael: What do you mean, for once?

_[AMREE laughs. JOE looks puzzled.]  
_  
Agumon: Something bothering you?

Joe: It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off.

Ben: Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma.

Joe: You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose.

_[DEVIMON's still standing where the rocks fell from.]  
_  
Devimon: They are more powerful than I expected, but I will strike while they are exhausted and destroy them all!

_[He gives an evil chuckle. Later, The KIDS and DIGIMON are walking down a sloping forest path.]  
_  
Ben: I'm intrigued that our Digimon were able to Digivolve twice in one day.

Joe: Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it.

Amree: I think the Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them.

Ben: A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it.

Jaren: I think today was too much for them.

Afton: Palmon's looking very tired.

Palmon: I've been tired before, don't worry.

Biyomon: Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest.

Gatomon: Are you tired, Alyssa?

Alyssa: Yeah. I really need to rest.

Michael: You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us.

Afton: Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground.

Michael: Look! A mansion!

_[Just off to the side, between some trees is a spooky looking mansion.]  
_  
Joe: Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!

_[The KIDS and DIGIMON run down the pathway leading to the place.]  
_  
Ben: We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn!

Joe: What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true!

Michael: I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot.

_[JAREN and MICHAEL run up to the front doors.]  
_  
Joe: Wait, you guys. Don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!

_[But they pay no heed and keep running.]  
_  
Agumon: Hey, was this on your map?

Joe: Hmm, somehow I don't think so.

Jaren: Go ahead, Michael, open the door.

Michael: Maybe we should knock first?

Jaren: Michael, nobody knocks on the door at a hotel.

Agumon: This place should be on your map.

_[JOE puts his face pretty close to AGUMON's, and squints at him.]  
_  
Joe: Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map.

Agumon: Oh yeah…

Michael: Well, here goes…

_[MICHAEL opens the door, and looks inside. The building has two visible floors, with a landing visible from the ground, and lots of rooms. The décor is mainly red.]  
_  
Michael: I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?

Alyssa: Looks weird.

Gatomon: Feels weird.

Michael: Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me.

_[JOE, BEN, AMREE, AGUMON, TENTOMON, and BIYOMON wait just outside the door.]  
_  
Ben: Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours.

Amree: I'm with you.

Michael: Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA walk past MICHAEL and JAREN, and to the far end of the lobby. PATAMON and GATOMON follow them.]  
_  
Jaren: I have to admit, you have a point.

Alyssa: That's beautiful!

_[There's a painting depicting an angel, hands raised in prayer, behind MICHAEL.]  
_  
Michael: Huh? Oh, yeah.

Rylan: Lookit, it's an angel!

Patamon: What's an angel, Rylan?

Rylan: Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys.

Gatomon: I've never seen an angel before.

Alyssa: Wow! She's so pretty!

Michael: If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!

Amree: Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up.

_[She indicates the DIGIMON. All are asleep except for TENTOMON, GATOMON, and PATAMON.]  
_  
Afton: I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before.

Ben: Let's take a nap later.

_[The doors of the hotel shut.]  
_  
Joe: Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush.

Amree: We keep missing everything.

Joe: This is one kooky, mixed-up world.

Jaren: Let's go.

_[AGUMON and GABUMON wake up. GABUMON sniffs the air.]  
_  
Gabumon: Do you smell that?

Jaren: I don't smell anything, what is it?

Gabumon: It's the delicious odor of food.

All: Food?

Jaren: Are you sure?

Gabumon: Very sure, and plenty of it!

Jaren: Show us where, Gabumon!

Gabumon: It's this way, follow me!

_[GABUMON runs off to the source of the scrumptious smell.]  
_  
Amree: Wait for us!

Michael: Oh boy!

Biyomon: Hurry, hurry!

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA glance at the angel picture again, then follow. PATAMON and GATOMON have a good look before moving off.]  
_  
Patamon: Huh? Hey, wait for us!

Gatomon: Hurry, Patamon!

_[The camera lingers on the portrait.]_

_[The KIDS and DIGIMON all stare at a huge table-full of food.]  
_  
Joe: Look at that spread!

Michael: Wow…

_[MICHAEL has the happy-animé-character streaming eyes.]  
_  
Jaren: Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up.

Amree: Jaren is right; it could be some kind of trap.

_[Their concerns are not paid any attention to by the DIGIMON, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before.]  
_  
All: What?

Joe: Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat?

_[TENTOMON's eating with all four of his arms.]  
_  
Afton: Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling.

Rylan: Guess that's 'cause they like it.

Michael: That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it. At least I won't die hungry! On your mark, get set…GO!

_[MICHAEL jumps into a chair and proceeds to chow down.]  
_  
Joe: Ah…hmm…

_[AMREE, JAREN, BEN, ALYSSA, AFTON, and RYLAN all consider the table of food. Cut to an exterior shot, where sounds of eating can be heard.]  
_  
Afton: Lobster maître'd, is there a table with a view?

Rylan: Mmm, peanut butter and pickles! This is the best pizza ever!

Joe: Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too!

Amree: Pass the mashed potatoes!

Ben: Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips! I'll have any kind of chips!

Alyssa: What're we having for dessert?

_[Night falls, and they're still eating.]_

_[Later, all the KIDS and DIGIMON are in the bathroom. There is a wall in the middle of the room dividing the boys from the girls. JOE bombs down into the water.]  
_  
Joe: Heads up, Jaren!

_[JOE lands with a large splash on the boy's side of the pool, where JAREN, BEN, and RYLAN, and their Digimon, are also enjoying the water.]  
_  
Jaren: Watch the hair, dude!

Joe: Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!

Ben: Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis. You know, dirt and dead skin.

Tentomon: Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it.

Ben: That would be difficult for me.

_[MICHAEL appears at the water's edge, holding a towel around his waist.]  
_  
Michael: Uh, may I join you?

Jaren: Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water.

Joe: No big ones!

_[MICHAEL's all flustered now.]  
_  
Michael: It looks cold!

Patamon: Humans can be so silly.

Tentomon: Humans aren't the only ones - where's Gabumon?

_[GABUMON's hiding behind the bamboo screen, looking red with embarrassment.]  
_  
Patamon: He's not silly, just shy.

Michael: I'll get in, but I won't guarantee I'll like it!

_[The girls relax on their side of the pool, a partition preventing any nosy boys - or so they thought…]  
_  
Amree: Why do they have to be so noisy?

Alyssa: I wish they would be a little more quiet.

Afton: Relax, just forget about 'em!

_[GOMAMON swims by.]  
_  
Gomamon: I've never been so relaxed in my whole life…

Biyomon: Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here!

Palmon: Get back to the boy's side!

_[PALMON uses her vines to fling GOMAMON over the wall.]  
_  
Gomamon: Hey, let go! Heeeelp!

Ben: Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon!

Jaren: Where'd you come from?

_[Everyone enters the bedroom wearing robes.]  
_  
Joe: Wow…

_[RYLAN and PATAMON flop down on a bed.]  
_  
Rylan: The only thing better is bunk beds!

Ben: Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming!

Afton: How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets.

Amree: Mmm.

Michael: I'll tell you what I don't miss. I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle.

_[MICHAEL looks around the room. Everybody, seated on their beds, looks homesick.]  
_  
Michael: Oh, we are a long way from home. Sorry.

Joe: That's ok, Michael. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there.

Jaren: I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now.

Rylan: Mom and Dad wouldn't stop.  
Afton: I'm homesick, aren't you?

Amree: We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Afton.

Alyssa: Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams.

Amree: Goodnight guys!

All: Goodnight girls!

Ben: Goodnight, everyone.

Afton: Goodnight.

_[The lights in the whole mansion go out. As clouds cover the moon, we cut back to that angel portrait.]  
_  
Devimon: It was so easy to deceive them. Even the DigiDestined seem to have childish and simple minds.

_[DEVIMON phases out of the painting, and stands in the lobby. LEOMON and OGREMON stand before him.]  
_  
Devimon: Ready?

Ogremon: What a joy, to be rid of the DigiDestined at last.

Devimon: And you, Leomon?

Leomon: I cannot disobey your orders.

_[DEVIMON does another evil laugh, but stops when he hears a noise from the upper corridor.]  
_  
Joe: I can go to the bathroom by myself.

_[It's JOE and AGUMON, walking out of the bedroom.]  
_  
Agumon: I don't mind keeping you company, Joe. It's dark and scary here.

Joe: For your information, I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid!

_[The picture, formerly of the angel, is now blank. In the bathroom, AGUMON is in a stall while JOE waits outside.]  
_  
Joe: I should've known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself.

Agumon: Oh Joe, don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just came along because I have to protect you.

Joe: Then what are you doing in there?

Agumon: I don't even wanna talk about it, Joe.

_[The camera pans across to the next stall. OGREMON is in it, chuckling quietly.]  
_  
Agumon: I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me, and who knows where he is now?

_[OGREMON, looking highly amused, bursts out of the stall, leaving it in splinters. His demeanor quickly changes from 'amused' to 'trying to be evil'.]  
_  
Ogremon: Now I am going to destroy you both.

_[JOE and AGUMON run along the corridor, shouting.]  
_  
Joe: Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here!

Agumon: Look out, Joe!

_[Blocking his path down the corridor is LEOMON.]  
_  
Leomon: I must obey. Destroy them…the children.

Joe: Why do you hate me?

Devimon: He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!

_[JOE looks around and sees DEVIMON standing on the hand railing opposite him.]  
_  
Agumon: Get ready, Joe! Now the real trouble starts!

Joe: Agumon, who is that?

Agumon: That's Devimon!

Joe: He looks bad.

Agumon: He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare!

Devimon: I have no further use for this imaginary building.

_[Around them, the entire building fades, becoming an old ruin. Part of the railing where DEVIMON is standing is still intact. JAREN, sensing the danger, wakes up in his bed.]  
_  
Jaren: Wake up everybody, something's wrong!

Amree: What's happened?

Michael: Huh?

_[AFTON and ALYSSA scream. DEVIMON waves his hand, and all the beds float up into the sky.]  
_  
Devimon: Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld!

Joe: I hope this is a bad dream…

Agumon: Joe, I'm too weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten!

Joe: Huh?

Devimon: The food, the bath, the building…none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination.

Joe: Listen you; if you don't bring back my friends, you're going to be in really big trouble!

Devimon: That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends.

Joe: That's my only concern. You bring them back now!

Devimon: Bring them back? You impudent brat, you dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!

_[DEVIMON spreads his arms, and Infinity Mountain cracks, and splits open to reveal hundreds of Black Gears.]  
_  
Devimon: You see, I have discovered the secret of the Black Gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding!

_[Because of the pressure of the Gears, the island itself cracks and splits into several different segments - each of which drift apart from Infinity Mountain.]  
_  
Devimon: You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the DigiDestined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination.

_[Floating in the sky, the remaining six kids can see the Yokomon village, the factory, and Toy Town.]  
_  
Joe: You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world!

Devimon: Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the DigiDestined!

Leomon: I will destroy them.

Joe: What?

Leomon: Everyone.

_[AGUMON tries spitting a Pepper Breath, but manages only to produce a small flame from his mouth. LEOMON shoots his Fist of the Beat King attack, blasting him backwards.]  
_  
Leomon: Now the boy.

Devimon: Yes, and then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me!

_[LEOMON tries to punch JOE, and JOE's Digivice falls out of his pocket.]  
_  
Devimon: What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it!

_[The Digivice gives off a massive burst of light, driving the darkness out through LEOMON's back.]  
_  
Agumon: The Black Gear! The light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon!

Joe: I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?

Leomon: I am free of Devimon's powers!

_[JOE indicates his Digivice.]  
_  
Joe: Leomon, do you know what this thing is?

Leomon: I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the DigiDestined! The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else.

Devimon: That's right. But you are no match for me!

_[LEOMON gestures, and the beds all fall sharply downwards.]  
_  
Leomon: Do not harm them!

_[LEOMON shoots his attack and blows up DEVIMON's platform. DEVIMON has to fly upwards to escape, but loses control over the beds in the process.]  
_  
Tentomon: Leomon is helping us! We're going to be fine!

Devimon: This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?

Leomon: Ogremon!

Ogremon: Here, Leomon!

_[OGREMON leaps forward, and LEOMON blocks his bone club with his sword.]  
_  
Ogremon: Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies, and you will never know true power.

Leomon: You may defeat me, but the DigiDestined will be out of your reach!

Joe: No!

Leomon: Yes! Go now!

_[LEOMON drives his sword into the edge of the patch of ground where JOE and AGUMON are standing. It falls into the ocean, and begins to drift away.]  
_  
Joe: Why?

Leomon: You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!

_[OGREMON leaps at him again, and LEOMON blasts him back.]  
_  
Joe: You can escape too!

Leomon: I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you!

Joe: Be careful!

_[DEVIMON sneaks up behind LEOMON. LEOMON whirls around with his sword, but DEVIMON is too fast, and lunges with his claw.]  
_  
Devimon: Feel the Touch of Evil!

Joe: Leomon!

_[JOE and AGUMON drift too far away to be of any more help. DEVIMON, OGREMON and a re-possessed LEOMON stand atop Infinity Mountain.]  
_  
Devimon: The DigiDestined survived our first encounter, but it won't be the last. I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans. They must be destroyed! Will you do this for me, Leomon?

Leomon: Your every order, I shall obey.


	9. Subzero Ice Punch!

Joe: Thanks to that creep, Devimon, File Island broke up and all us kids got separated. Now, he's up there in his castle on Infinity Mountain, and I hate to think what horrible things he's planning next!

_[DEVIMON is in a dark, gothic-looking room in his castle, laughing. LEOMON and OGREMON are in the room as well.]_

Devimon: Now that they're on their own, those little intruders will meet their doom. Nothing can stand in my way. The DigiDestined don't have a chance. Now fly, my Black Gears, fly!

_[JOE and AGUMON are floating on a sheet of ice in the middle of a seemingly endless sea.]_

Agumon: Joe, it's cold, I'm hungry, and I wish we were on solid ground.

Joe: It looks like you're about to get your wish. But next time, be careful of what you wish for! You just might get it!

_[Their ice raft plows into an iceberg, and the two are sent flying into the snow. They're both buried headfirst, and JOE is the first one to work his way out, shivering in his underwear.]_

Joe: Okay, so Mom was right, I should have worn a sweater. Take it easy, Agumon, I'll pull you out.

_[Joe grabs hold of AGUMON's legs, and pulls him out of the snow. JOE's clothes emerge as well, frozen solid.]_

Joe: Hey, look! I found my clothes! Except they're even too cool for me now.

Agumon: Don't worry; I can give you the latest hot look.

_[AGUMON fires a Pepper Breath, and steam rises from the thawed shirt.]_

Joe: Hey, Agumon, that's smokin'! Now can you hook up my pants?

_[AGUMON does it again, but JOE's pants catch fire. JOE shakes them frantically, trying to put out the flames.]_

Agumon: Oops, nuked 'em a little too long. But look on the bright side, Joe.

Joe: What bright side?

Agumon: You won't be cold anymore.

_[JOE notices a row of red mailboxes standing in the snow.]_

Joe: What? Mailboxes? Agumon, maybe people really lived here at one time.

_[JOE looks out across the water with his telescope.]_

Joe: I wish we could mail ourselves home, but it looks like the only way we'll ever leave freeze land is to take a real long, cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. And I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away, then our friends are, too. They must all be out there on those other islands.

Agumon: Where will we end up if we just keep on drifting around like this, Joe?

Joe: Why would I know that?

Agumon: Because you're from another world, Joe. I've never left File Island.

Joe: But Agumon, I've never left my world, either.

Agumon: Well, I guess it could be worse. There could be evil Digimon attacking us. It's too quiet here.

_[As if on cue, the ground shakes, and FRIGIMON, a DIGIMON that looks like a huge snowman emerges from the snow-covered ground.]_

Frigimon: Arghhh, Frigimon!

Agumon: It's Frigimon! Frigimon is a food friendly snowman. But don't worry, Joe. He's a good Digimon.

_[FRIGIMON tosses a giant snowball up at the pair, and they dive down the cliff to escape it. They slide right past FRIGIMON, and skid to a stop behind him. There's a Black Gear embedded in his back.]_

Agumon: Oh no, my belly's freezing! It's a Black Gear!

Joe and Agumon: The Black Gear's controlling him! Ahh!

Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!

_[They jump out of the way to avoid the fist, which hits a mailbox behind them. The mailbox freezes into a block of ice.]_

Agumon: Hey, did you see that?

Joe: Did I? His punch froze that mailbox solid!

Agumon: I guess I'd better heat things up. Pepper Breath!

_[FRIGIMON easily blocks the ball of fire.]_

Frigimon: Frigimon!

Joe: I really hope you have a backup plan.

Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!

_[The two run out of the way, and another mailbox is frozen.]_

Joe: If he touches us, we're gonna be ice cubes!

Agumon: You're right. And I'm so hungry, I don't have the strength to Digivolve!

_[They run and avoid another punch. FRIGIMON chases them.]_

Frigimon: Come back here and fight Frigimon!

_[JOE and AGUMON find themselves stuck at a dead end.]_

Agumon and Joe: Uh oh!

Frigimon: Going somewhere?

Joe: We're trapped like ice mice! There's nowhere else to run!

Frigimon: Frigimon!

Agumon: I've got an idea, Joe. Pick me up and throw me at him. If I can land right on his back, I can vaporize that Black Gear with my Pepper Breath.

_[JOE picks AGUMON up, but struggles to even lift him off the ground.]_

Joe: I don't know if this is gonna work, dude. I can barely lift you, much less throw you, Tubbymon!

Agumon: It has to work, Joe. It's our only chance!

Frigimon: Ha! Subzero Ice Punch!

_[JOE and AGUMON slip and slide right between FRIGIMON's legs. The punch lands in the side of the ice cliff, and a wall of snow falls, covering FRIGIMON.]_

Joe: He really likes to bury himself in his work. Alright, now's our shot. Roll up into a ball!

_[AGUMON does so, covering his head with his paws.]_

Agumon: You mean like this?

Joe: Yeah. Now I'll show you why I'm my soccer team's best striker!

_[FRIGIMON escapes the pile of snow, and JOE kicks AGUMON through the air. He lands FRIGIMON's back and does a Pepper Breath. FRIGIMON dances around, yelling as the Gear burns. Finally, both AGUMON and the Gear are thrown off his back and the Gear is destroyed. FRIGIMON lays on the ground.]_

Agumon: Woo hoo! We did it!

Joe: Yeah!

Frigimon: What am I doing laying here? What happened?

Agumon: A Black Gear was on you and you almost turned us into ice sculptures!

Frigimon: Oh, I'm so sorry. I just hate when I do that. But thank you for destroying the Gear. I'm glad you're both alright.

Joe: Have you seen anyone else here? Some more kids like me?

Frigimon: Hmmm. Come to think of it, I did see another boy like you. He was with a Gabumon. They fell onto that other island over there.

Agumon: You saw Gabumon?

Joe: And Jaren! Perfect, Jaren would land that far away. It's too cold to swim, and we're drifting at one hundred miles a year!

Frigimon: You're a weird kid. But since you got that Black Gear out of my aching back, I'll help you get across the water. Subzero Ice Punch!

_[FRIGIMON punches the surface of the water by the shore, freezing it instantly.]_

Joe: Hey, it's an ice bridge! Now we can walk to the island! I hope your punches don't uh, you know, freeze up?

Frigimon: Don't worry, as long as it's cold, I'm full of punch. Yeah, baby!

Agumon: What if the ice breaks while we're out there? We could be Seadramon bait.

_[FRIGIMON jumps up and down, pounding the ice surface with his full weight and knocking AGUMON down.]_

Joe: Alright, alright, we get it! Quit shaking up the whole isalnd! Man, does everybody in the Digital World always have to be so noisy? Come on guys, let's start walking!

_[On the other island, JAREN and GABUMON are walking through a fierce snowstorm.]_

Jaren: Rylan! Rylan! Rylan, can you hear me?

_[JAREN coughs, but continues walking against the wind.]_

Gabumon: Jaren, don't.

Jaren: Where are you, Rylan?

_[JAREN collapses in the snow.]_

Gabumon: Jaren, you must save your strength. Wait! Look, Jaren. There's a cave, right over there. Let's go in and get warm until the storm's over.

Jaren: A cave. Of course! That's where Rylan is! Yes! Rylan!

_[JAREN rushes into the cave, but finds it empty.]_

Gabumon: I'm sorry, Jaren. Don't give up hope.

Jaren: I was so sure he'd be in here. But then again, Rylan never liked caves that much.

_[GABUMON fires a Blue Blaster at a pile of sticks, creating a roaring fire.]_

Gabumon: There now, come and sit by the fire. You can't help Rylan nor anyone for that matter if you get sick. You must rest to stay strong.

Jaren: No, I gotta go back out there and find him. I feel fine!

_[JAREN's declaration is ended by another round of harsh coughing.]_

Gabumon: Ah! Sit down. You're not leaving this cave. I'll go look for Rylan.

Jaren: Huh?

Gabumon: Hey, come on, Jaren. I'm your Digimon, remember? I'm here to help you through thick and thin, whether it's hot or cold. Besides, I've got a built-in warm fur coat, which you haven't.

_[GABUMON laughs and pushes JAREN down to sit by the fire.]_

Gabumon: Come on. Just sit right here and get warm, I mean it. I'll be back in two shakes of a Digi-tail!

_[GABUMON leaves, and JAREN sits by the fire, coughing.]_

Jaren: Poor little Rylan. It's just not right. He's my little brother, I should be the one out there looking for him. Rylan!

_[JAREN gets up and leaves the fire. Meanwhile, FRIGIMON, JOE, and AGUMON are walking along the ice bridge.]_

Frigimon: Hey Dad, are we there yet?

Agumon: Huh?

Frigimon: Sorry, I just had to say that. Subzero Ice Punch!

_[FRIGIMON extends the ice bridge further into the water.]_

Joe: Man, that island's just as far away as ever! Let's take five you guys, then we'll keep on going.

Frigimon: The island's still moving. If we stop, we may not be able to catch up with it.

Joe: Hmm. Agumon, if you could fly like Birdramon we'd be there already.

_[AGUMON huffs and turns away.]_

Agumon: Well, I can't.

Joe: Birdramon probably can't fly in the cold, anyway. No one toasts my clothes like you. Come on, laugh!

Agumon: No way.

Frigimon: Oh, I hate to see friends fight. I'll carry you both across, like this. There, nice and comfy?

_[From his perch on FRIGIMON's shoulder, JOE's face turns slightly blue.]_

Joe: Yeah, comfy as a mackerel on ice. But at least we'll still be nice and fresh when we get there.

Frigimon: Hey, did I ever tell you about the party I went to that the Numemon crashed? Huh, now that's a party that no one will forget!

_[The three continue along the ice bridge, while on the island, GABUMON searches for RYLAN.]_

Gabumon: Well, no sign of Rylan out here anywhere. Poor Jaren will be so disappointed. Ah, Jaren!

_[Half buried in the falling snow, JAREN is lying unconscious on the ground.]_

Gabumon: What are you doing out? I told you not to leave! Can you hear me? Jaren!

_[Back at the cave, GABUMON hovers worriedly over his friend, now lying by the fire.]_

Gabumon: He's frozen. I have got to warm him up or else…or else he will never make it. But how? All I have is my own fur and—hey, that's it!

_[GABUMON slips off his fur coat and places it over JAREN.]_

Gabumon: Why not? Hee hee. Naked Digimon. Here you go, my friend. You will feel better in no time. Good thing we're alone here.

_[The next morning, FRIGIMON, with a sleeping JOE and AGUMON still riding on his shoulders, crosses the last section of the ice bridge and arrives at the island.]_

Frigimon: This one Numemon kept following my sister. But I handled it. A little Subzero Ice Punch show and tell. Hey, wake up, you two. We're here.

Joe and Agumon: Huh? Hooray!

_[They jump down, and JOE looks through his telescope.]_

Joe: I wonder where Gabumon and Jaren landed. Hmm.

Frigimon: Right in the middle, I think. So they must be up there somewhere, in that forest.

_[The three trudge through the snowy forest.]_

Joe: Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that we'll hike. And then we can hike some more. Sheesh!

Agumon: Hey, there's a bed!

_[AGUMON points to a bed, partially covered in snow. JOE runs up to it.]_

Joe: Jaren must be around here somewhere! Jaren!

Joe: Jaren! Can you hear me, Jaren?

Agumon: Oh, Gabumon!

Joe: Jaren, I'm here! Jaren!

Agumon: Gabumon!

Joe: Jaren! Are you out there?

_[In the cave, JAREN wakes up, teeth chattering, and GABUMON pulls his fur off of him and runs behind a rock.]_

Jaren: Huh? Gabumon. You—you took off your fur for—uh, thanks.

Gabumon: Yeah, uhh… It's good to see you're up and feeling _[He sneezes] _…better.

Jaren: Hey, you kept me all warm and now you have my cold. Bet you look pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon. Thanks.

Gabumon: _[Sniffs] _It's okay.

_[A voice echoes into the cave.]_

Joe: Jaren! Gabumon!

Jaren: Hey!

Gabumon: It's Joe and Agumon! They're her—ahghh! _[He sneezes again.]_

_[GABUMON sneezes messily. JOE and AGUMON run to JAREN and GABUMON, who emerge from their cave.]_

Joe: Jaren!

Agumon: Hi!

Jaren: Joe!

Gabumon: Hey!

_[JOE and JAREN meet and clasp hands, as do their DIGIMON.]_

Joe: I thought we'd never find you guys! It sure is lucky that we met up with Frigimon.

Jaren: Frosty the Snowmon here?

Joe: Yep. This is him. He happened to see you two fall on this island, and then he got us here in no time.

Frigimon: Ahh, Subzero Ice Punch, you know?

Jaren: Did you see anyone else?

Frigimon: No. When it rains kids I usually notice. You were the only two who fell here. If there are more of you, they must be on the other islands.

Jaren: Poor Rylan.

Joe: Hey. Don't worry, we'll find him.

Gabumon: Ahhhchoo!

Agumon: Hey, watch it, dude.

Gabumon: Sorry about that. I am not used to having a cold.

Frigimon: A cold, huh? I have an idea.

_[FRIGIMON turns and walks away.]_

Joe: Don't go, Frigimon. You can't catch his cold, you already are!

Gabumon: Achoo!

Joe: How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here. Huh?

_[JAREN grabs JOE by the elbow.]_

Jaren: Stop making fun of him! Leave him alone, Joe!

Joe: Hey, why don't you chill out, Jaren. I was only trying to see how we could help him!

Gabumon: Achoo, achoo!

Agumon: Gabumon, I think you ought to go take a rest for a little while.

Gabumon: I think you're right.

_[The two DIGIMON walk away, leaving JAREN and JOE alone.]_

Joe: We have to figure out what we're going to do next.

Jaren: Well, isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others.

Joe: Yeah, right, but how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck.

_[JAREN crosses his arms with an 'hmph.']_

Jaren: So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help.

Joe: Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms, he's not an octopus.

Jaren: Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, okay?!

_[JOE places his hands on JAREN's shoulders.]_

Joe: Jaren, calm down. Wow, what's eating you, dude? I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, okay? Look, the others will be fine without us for now. We gotta focus on the real deal.

Jaren: Real deal?

Joe: What, I gotta spell it out for you? We gotta know if this island's moving toward that place Devimon talked about.

Jaren: That's not the real deal!

_[JAREN grabs JOE by his shirt and gives him a shake. GABUMON and AGUMON look on worriedly.]_

Jaren: You doofus, there's nothing more real than our friends, and finding them, and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some faraway land, go ahead, but I'm not coming! I'll find Rylan! I'll find all of them. By myself!

_[JAREN turns and runs off in the other direction.]_

Joe: But Jaren! Hey, come on, don't freak out on me! You're not getting away that easy!

_[JOE runs after JAREN, and tackles him from behind. The two boys slam to the ground.]_

Joe: Nobody runs away while I'm still talking, now listen! Maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel, Jaren.

_[JAREN punches JOE, knocking JOE off of him. JOE lands hard a few steps away. The DIGIMON run up to them.]_

Jaren: You haven't got a clue how I feel, Joe. You're acting like such a jerk!

Joe: Who're you calling a jerk, jerk?

_[JOE lunges at JAREN, and the two are sent flying. They land, and JOE straddles JAREN, fist raised.]_

Agumon: Joe, stop that!

Gabumon: You have to work together, guys! Stop fighting!

_[The boys struggle, rolling down a snow covered slope.]_

Agumon: Jaren, Joe, quit it!

Gabumon: What do we do? We have to stop them someway.

_[Finally, the boys stop rolling, and land at the edge of a cliff. JOE lands on JAREN, and pulls his fist back. Just as JOE is about to throw the punch, JAREN speaks, tears falling down his cheeks.]_

Jaren: It's Rylan. He's out there on some strange island, and he's all alone…

Joe: That's it. Wow…

Agumon: Jaren, Joe, get away from that cliff!

Jaren and Joe: Huh?

_[The edge of the cliff crumbles, sending the boys falling. JOE grabs a branch growing from the cliff face, and holds onto JAREN with his other hand.]_

Joe: I got ya! Whatever you do, just don't let go of my hand!

_[GABUMON and AGUMON start carefully down the cliff to their friends.]_

Agumon: Don't give up, guys! Hold on! Ah, it's hopeless. I'm so tired and hungry now, I don't have any strength left at all.

Gabumon: We'd be okay if I could just Digivolve into Garurumon! Achoo!

_[GABUMON sneezes violently. Suddenly, MOJYAMON, a furry white DIGIMON, leaps toward them, holding a huge icicle as a weapon.]_

Agumon: Wow, I think it's Mojyamon.

Gabumon: That's him, but he has a Black Gear inside him!

Agumon: Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain Digimon that doesn't like fighting.

Gabumon: You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!

Mojyamon: Ice Cloud!

_[MOJYAMON rams the icicle into the end of the cliff, breaking the edge off. AGUMON and GABUMON slip, and JOE's branch breaks away, sending all four tumbling. The two DIGIMON hold onto each other for dear life, and JAREN and JOE hold onto each other's hands all the way down. Fortunately, their fall is broken by FRIGIMON's head.]_

Frigimon: It's raining kids and Digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella.

Gabumon and Agumon: Thank you, Frigimon.

Jaren: Great timing!

Joe: Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes!

Frigimon: Ha. Well, next time try not to land on my head. Here, I brought some food.

Joe: Excellent! Let's eat!

_[JOE jumps up and grabs the fruit, and begins wolfing it down.]_

Agumon: And it's good and tasty, just the way I like it!

Frigimon: An old cold remedy.

_[GABUMON sneezes, and accepts the offered grasses. After a bite, his eyes water and he yelps, but his cold is immediately better. A growl sounds through the valley and MOJYAMON lands behind FRIGIMON.]_

Frigimon: I'll take care of Mojyamon. Frigimon!

_[The two DIGIMON run at each other, and FRIGIMON pushes MOJYAMON into the cliff. The force knocks out some of the rocks, revealing spinning Black Gears.]_

Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!

_[The attack misses, and MOJYAMON tosses FRIGIMON over his shoulder.]_

Mojyamon: Boomerang Bone!

_[The others duck to miss the flying bone, and it returns to its owner.]_

Joe: Nice trick, Mojyamon. Now watch ours!

Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

_[GARURUMON runs toward MOJYAMON, who throws his Boomerang Bone. The bone is crushed between GARURUMON's powerful jaws.]_

Jaren: That's it, Garurumon!

Joe: Go, Greymon!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[MOJYAMON leaps out of the way and kicks GREYMON to the ground.]_

Garurumon: You're not playing nice! Grraa!

_[FRIGIMON holds MOJYAMON's arms immobile.]_

Frigimon: Now, Greymon, aim for the Black Gear!

Joe: Right!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[The attack hits MOJYAMON square in the chest, and the Gear is driven out.]_

Joe: You did it, Greymon!

_[As the Gear disintegrates, MOJYAMON shrinks in size.]_

Frigimon: Now, that's more like it. Back to standard Mojyamon size. Garurumon, what are you looking at?

_[GARURUMON is looking at the cliff face, where many Black Gears are turning together. He fires a Howling Blaster at them, which breaks them all.]_

Joe: Wow, just look at all those Black Gears! There's a mountain of 'em!

_[With a few flashes of electricity, the Gears repair themselves. GARURUMON and GREYMON de-Digivolve.]_

Mojyamon: Whoa! I feel like I was just run over by a Monochromon!

Agumon: A Black Gear was controlling you, Mojyamon.

Gabumon: That's right, the fight wasn't your fault.

Mojyamon: Whoa.

Frigimon: The same thing happened to me. It's okay, though. No one got hurt.

Jaren: This doesn't change anything, Joe. We still have to go find the others.

_[Sparks fly from the Gears, and they continue turning.]_

Agumon: Look, the Gears have fixed themselves.

Gabumon: It must be Devimon!

Jaren: And the island's moving again!

_[JOE runs off and looks through his telescope.]_

Joe: We're moving alright. The other way! Back toward Infinity Mountain!

Jaren: And Devimon.

Joe: If that's true, then this is no time for us to be fighting.

_[JAREN nods, and the two clasp hands.]_

Joe: No stinking Gears are gonna stop us!

Jaren: Yeah. Together we're gonna be alright!

_[They look out across the water.]_

Jaren: And now I know my little brother will be alright, because he has Patamon to take care of him when I can't be there. And I think as long as we can all trust each other, together it's a sure bet that we'll be able to fight, and beat Devimon!


	10. A Clue From The Digi-Past

_[BEN's bed is flying down to an island.__]__  
_  
Ben: Whoa! Tentomon I would say we're traveling at a very high speed plummeting toward an unidentified island. And uh, crash landing is imminent.

Tentomon: Try to think of it as if we're just hitting the beach.

_[In the sky over the second island, AFTON and PALMON fly down on their bed, yelling and they crash into the forest.]__  
_  
Afton: Ooh, now that should be good for some frequent flyer miles.

_[Later AFTON is dressed and it's morning.]__  
_  
Palmon: Are you alright Afton?

Afton: Oh no, humidity.

Palmon: Yeah, some kind of tropical rain forest but not one I'm familiar with, it all happened so fast. Where are we?

Afton: Have you any idea what humidity does to my hair?

Palmon: Hm?

Afton: It goes like all poodley, not a pretty sight.

Palmon: Uh…perhaps we ought to look around and see if we can find any of the others.

Afton: Yeah, let's go. Maybe we can at least find some air conditioning or something.

_[On the other island, BEN and TENTOMON are outside a labyrinth.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Well here we are Ben, hardly the light and breezy island style lodgings I was expecting to find.

Ben: Whoa.

Tentomon: Uh yes very interesting, Ben, but don't you think we should keep searching for the others? I mean now really isn't the time-

Ben: I know, but just look at this place, it's prodigious. I gotta check it out Tentomon, just for a minute.

_[BEN walks in.]__  
_  
Tentomon: All right, but just for a minute.

_[TENTOMON flies in.]__  
_  
_[On AFTON's island they see bananas.]__  
_  
Afton: Yum, bananas!

Palmon: Banana?

_[AFTON points at them.]__  
_  
Afton: Can you reach high enough?

Palmon: Mm hm.

_[PALMON reaches out her vines and pulls the banana pack down and AFTON grabs it and takes a banana.]__  
_  
Afton: I was really starved.

_[PALMON brings the rest down.]__  
_  
Afton: Now we can pretend we're having banana splits, huh Palmon.

_[PALMON smiles.__AFTON pulls apart the banana to see there's nothing inside.]__  
_  
Afton: Huh? Hey what's the big idea?!

Palmon: They certainly do look delicious.

_[PALMON takes one and bites it.]__  
_  
Afton: I can't believe it! This place is seriously getting on my nerves!

_[AFTON squats down and some pink sludge falls down behind her.]__  
_  
Afton: Hm?

_[She turns and looks.]__  
_  
Afton: Hm, is that hair mousse?

_[AFTON backs away.]__  
_  
Afton: Yuck!

Palmon: Ew!

_[Something makes a noise in the tree.]_  
Afton and Palmon: Huh?

_[In the tree, SUKAMON, a big yellow DIGIMON sits there with CHUUMON, a little pink mouse DIGIMON on his shoulder.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Uh duh goodbye, meet to nice you.

Chuumon: He means hello, nice to meet cha.

Afton: Palmon, who's the talking dessert?!

Palmon: It's Sukamon and Chuumon, also known as the Digi-losers.

Sukamon: Hey, tanks.

Palmon: Sukamon and Chuumon are always together because they share the same teeny, tiny brain.

Afton: Ah!

_[AFTON and PALMON run away with SUKAMON and CHUUMON jumping on tree branches throwing more Digi-sludge at them.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Wait!

_[AFTON stops and turns.]__  
_  
Afton: Alright that's enough, leave us alone!

Sukamon: Uh sure okay, but first you gotta pay a—what do ya call it?

Chuumon: Pay a toll.

Afton: Huh?

Palmon: What do you mean a toll?

Sukamon: Uh, does she think she can use our woods for free? She's gotta pay, like that uh purse there, for instance.

Chuumon: I like the hat.

Afton: No!

Sukamon and Chuumon: Huh?

Afton: What part of 'no' don't you understand, you whackazoids? Now get out of here!

_[CHUUMON whispers to SUKAMON.]__  
_  
Chuumon: I think she insulted us.

Afton: Bingo Einstein.

Sukamon: She did?

Chuumon: Go ahead, let her have it.

_[AFTON opens her eyes to see they're throwing sludge at them again so AFTON and PALMON run yelling.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Do it again, do it again. Ha ha ha ha.

_[They stop at a tree.]__  
_  
Afton: Ugh, that is it. I give up, I wanna see the camp therapist.

_[SUKAMON and CHUUMON jump on the tree branch and drop, holding onto the tree and SUKAMON grabs AFTON's bag strap where the Digivice is.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Ooh pretty.

_[AFTON turns around.]__  
_  
Afton: Hm?

_[SUKAMON and CHUUMON glow.]__  
_  
Chuumon: Whoa! That's better than chewin' tin foil!

_[SUKAMON and CHUUMON drop to the ground smiling.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Oh, I feel all tingly and refreshed like a whole new person.

Chuumon: Yeah, we're a whole new person.

Afton: Is this one as much of a pain as the last one?

Sukamon: No really, we'll be nice from now on. Really.

Afton: So you'll leave us alone?

Palmon: Wait, first tell us if you've seen any other humans around here.

Sukamon: Any what?

Palmon: Creatures that look like this one.  
Sukamon: Uh…

Chuumon: Well as a matter of fact.

Sukamon: Oh yeah I forgot!

Afton: Tell me.

_[SUKAMON blushes.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Uh…well it wasn't nearly as pretty as you are of course, but we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon.

Afton: So when were you planning on telling us, next week? They must've seen Ben too, Palmon.

Palmon: Listen you two, can you take us there? It's important that we find him.

Sukamon: Sure, okey dokey.

Palmon: No funny business!

Sukamon: Cross our heart.

Chuumon: And hope to die.

Palmon: Well of all the absolutely ridiculous things to say.

_[At the edge of the island, they arrive and see another island floating along the ocean at the same pace just a few feet away.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Right, over…there.

_[AFTON and PALMON see the island.]__  
_  
Afton and Palmon: Huh?

Afton: Oh well that's great, just great. How are we supposed to get over there?

Chuumon: You're the one with the big hat, you think of something! A gorgeous girl like you must have a big brain.

Afton: Thanks a lot, really.

Sukamon: Before you go, maybe you'd give us a big thank you kiss, huh?

_[SUKAMON and CHUUMON blow a kiss at Afton.]__  
_  
Afton: Oh please tell me they're kidding!

_[PALMON throws her vines across the water and grabs a tree.]__  
_  
Palmon: Climb aboard quickly!

_[AFTON grabs on and PALMON pulls and they fly to the other side.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Oh, maybe we jumped the gun.

_[They get to the other island.]__  
_  
Afton: Oh, blech. Just the thought of that kiss is making me queasy.

Sukamon: It's okay! We'll wait till you come back!

Afton: Don't hold your breath.

_[AFTON and PALMON pull their bottom eyelid down and stick out their tongues at SUKAMON and CHUUMON.]__  
_  
_[In the labyrinth main room, BEN and TENTOMON walk in.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Okay Ben, I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour.

Ben: As I mentioned before, I'm gathering information. I'm sure this place is crawling with clues.

_[BEN looks and sees a giant Black Gear in the ground spinning.]__  
_  
Ben: Look! It's one of Devimon's Black Gears.

_[They run over to it.]__  
_  
Tentomon: So it is.

Ben: Know what I think? If we keep this Gear from turning we'll completely jam that creep up.

Tentomon: Or even better, we could not do that. Wouldn't that be fun? And then we can go look for the others like we should've done in the first place.

Ben: Wait a minute this is the same writing we saw the last time. Remember?

_[Flashback to BEN and TENTOMON in the control room in the factory.]__  
_  
Ben: It made me realize that in DigiWorld, basic data is a living, viable substance.

_[End flashback.]__  
_  
Ben: All that data is stored on my hard drive. If only there was a power source here.

Tentomon: Get a power source, stop the Gear, is 'find our friends' on that list?

_[BEN sees lit lights above.]__  
_  
Ben: Huh, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey, an outlet! Check it out.

_[BEN plugs his laptop into it and the laptop starts up.]__  
_  
Ben: It works!

Tentomon: _[sarcastically] _Oh, goody.

_[BEN sits with his laptop, looks at the wall and types.]__  
_  
Ben: Now, let's see if I can decipher this.

_[Outside the ruins, AFTON and PALMON are in the bushes.]__  
_  
Afton: Here are the old ruins. Let's just hope that giant kissy-faced lemon custard was telling the truth.

Palmon: One way to find out.

Afton: Yeah!

_[They jump out of the bushes and walk into the main room to see BEN typing and TENTOMON sitting.]__  
_  
Afton: It's them!

_[TENTOMON turns around.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Afton.

Afton: Tentomon! And Ben! Hey!

Ben: Uh…hi, Afton.

Afton: Finally a friendly face. Where's the rest of the gang?  
Ben: I have no idea.

_[BEN returns to typing.]__  
_  
Afton: But, uh shouldn't we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway?

Ben: Right now I'm trying to decipher these hieroglyphs.

Afton: Well can't that wait, if you don't mind my asking.

Tentomon: That's what I keep telling him, 'let's go look for the others' I say, but does he listen to me? No.

Afton: All right, get up Ben.

Ben: I'm sure the key to figuring everything out is in here.

_[AFTON is getting ticked.]__  
_  
Ben: The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase. Hm, I'll have to cross reference the characteristics.

All: Huh…

_[Later on, AFTON, PALMON, and TENTOMON are bored out of their minds.]__  
_  
Afton: Ben, any idea how long this is going to take? I mean can we go some time before winter sets in? Ben!

Tentomon: Ben, your friend is asking you a question.

Afton: Yeah and her rear end's getting cold sitting on the stone floor doing nothing.

Ben: Hm, oh wait! Wait! Yeah, yeah that might work!

Afton: Hm!

_[AFTON stands up.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Uh-oh, Ben!

Afton: Are you ignoring me, you computer geek pipsqueak!?

Ben: Okay, so if I make the variable constant and search for viral patterns.

_[AFTON gets madder.]__  
_  
Ben: Hey! Here's something!

_[A map of the labyrinth appears on the screen.]__  
_  
Ben: Prodigious! These ruins are a gigantic maze!

Afton: I'm leaving! Right now!

_[AFTON starts to cry and BEN turns around.]__  
_  
Ben: Huh?

Tentomon: Oh don't cry, Afton.

_[PALMON cries too.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Oh no, not you too! Ben, do something!

Ben: Do what? My laptop can't do everything!

Tentomon: I don't know, tell her you're sorry!

Ben: Sorry? For what?!

Afton: I can't take it anymore! I haven't had anything to eat, my feet are killing me, and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me…and all I want to do is get out of here!

Palmon: We just want to leave, is that so wrong?!

_[PALMON runs over to BEN.]__  
_  
Palmon: Honestly, Ben, how can you be so insensitive?

Ben: Insensitive, what do you mean?

Palmon: You ignore us while you poke away at your computer.

Ben: I'm not ignoring you; I'm doing something ultra-important, like maybe saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could…

Afton: Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics!

_[AFTON runs into the maze crying.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Afton, wait!

_[TENTOMON flies in after her.]__  
_  
Palmon: You just like playing on your computer, that's all.

Ben: You think I'm just playing around here?

Palmon: I only think you like computers more than people.

_[BEN sees they're the only ones in the room.]__  
_  
Ben: Don't look now, but Afton and Tentomon are gone.

_[PALMON stops crying.]__  
_  
Palmon: Now what do we do? Hm?

_[AFTON is running in the labyrinth, crying.]__  
_  
Afton: I hate this place! I'll never recommend this resort to anyone!

Tentomon: Afton wait!

_[She trips and falls on her face and TENTOMON flies to her.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Oh dear! Afton! Afton, are you alright?

Afton: I'm not a bad person.

_[She gets to her knees.]__  
_  
Afton: So why is all happening to me?

Tentomon: Afton, we've got to be careful. One wrong turn and we can get lost in here.

_[AFTON stands up.]__  
_  
Afton: All I want to do is get back home, that's all!

_[She runs into a corridor.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Please wait! I really think we ought to find our way back!

_[He flies behind her.]__  
_  
Afton: I want my own bed! My own bathroom! I'm even starting to miss my baby brother!

Tentomon: Please, stop running off!

_[Outside the labyrinth.]__  
_  
Palmon: I don't see them anywhere! Where could they have gone?

Ben: They didn't go deeper into the maze, did they?

Palmon: That'd be my guess.

Ben: These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me the inside of these ruins is a giant labyrinth. So if that is the case, they could be lost in there forever.

Palmon: Forever? Oh…

_[In the labyrinth.]__  
_  
Afton: Hey uh, Tentomon.

Tentomon: Yes?

Afton: You get the feeling we're sort of going around in circles?

Tentomon: Hm.

Afton: See this silly smudge on the wall? I remember passing it a long time ago.

Tentomon: You're right.

Afton: Could it be that we're lost?

Tentomon: I realize this is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but…

Afton: Oh quiet!

_[She looks down the hall.]___

[In the main room.]_  
_  
Palmon: Oh I can't bear it, I'm going in!

Ben: And get lost too? No Palmon, we have got to use our heads first.

Palmon: But we can't just leave them.

Ben: We won't, but this is one super complicated maze. I've gotta try to get a handle on it. Then maybe I can help get them out.

_[In the maze.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Well, being lost isn't so bad.

_[AFTON drops her head.]__  
_  
Afton: Mm, great.

Tentomon: Oh dear, are you hurt?

Afton: No, I'm fine, I'm getting used to it by now.

_[She walks forward.]__  
_  
Afton: If I'd just gone to cheerleading camp, none of this would've happened.

Tentomon: Let's try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that.

Afton: Why should I listen to you? It's your friend Ben that got me into this mess in the first place.

_[She turns and walks.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Wait! Don't be too hard on him! Yes he gets a little wrapped up in his work, he doesn't always interact well with others, but he's a good boy.

_[In the main room.]__  
_  
Ben: There they are!

_[On the screen a red dot moves.]__  
_  
Palmon: That's Afton, that blinking light?

Ben: Precisely.

_[He moves the pointer to the dot and they hear the two of them.]__  
_  
Tentomon: No, no not that way.

Afton: Oh buzz off, leave me alone!

Palmon: That's my girl.

Ben: I've homed in on her signal from the Digivice. We can hear her; let's hope she can hear us.

_[He puts on an operator earpiece.]__  
_  
Ben: Ben to Afton, do you read me?

_[In the hall Afton stops when she hears Ben.]__  
_  
Ben: Repeat, do you read me?

Afton: Ben, is that you?

Ben: Alright it's working! Okay Afton, I'm gonna navigate for you, so walk exactly where I tell you to.

Afton: Uh…

Palmon: Don't worry, it'll be okay. He knows what he's doing.

Tentomon: Is that you, Palmon?

Palmon: Just do what Ben tells you and you'll be outta there before ya know it.

Tentomon: See, I told you Ben was a good boy.

_[AFTON smiles.]__  
_  
Ben: Okay now take the first doorway on the right.

_[They do.]__  
_  
Ben: When you get to the end turn left, but be careful of the next room because there's a big hole in the middle of the floor.

_[AFTON steps on the floor and it crumbles and falls apart leaving a narrow edge on the sides.]__  
_  
Ben: There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across.

Afton looks and sees it.

Afton: Ben, did we have to take this scenic route?

_[On the screen they cross and a yellow dot blinks before the false floor room.]__  
_  
Ben: Uh-oh.

Palmon: What do you mean uh-oh?

_[In the hallway.]__  
_  
Afton: Kay, I'm ready, which way should we go?

Tentomon: Something has happened.

_[In the main room the dot moves.]__  
_  
Ben: I was hoping he was just a glitch, but there's definitely something in that maze with them and it's moving closer.

Palmon: Now I am starting to worry.

_[In the maze AFTON and TENTOMON are awaiting orders and a hoof steps down, unnoticed.]__  
_  
Afton: Ben, what's with the silent treatment?

_[The DIGIMON laughs.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Did you hear that?

_[TENTOMON looks for the sound's origin.]__  
_  
Tentomon: It sounded evil.

_[AFTON listens for the noise.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Tentomon, it's been such a long time.

Tentomon: Oh no!

_[CENTARUMON leaps the hole.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Centarumon—half man, half horse—you really don't wanna get on either of his bad sides.

_[Centarumon has a Black Gear caught in his back.]__  
_  
Afton: Huh, ah!

Tentomon: Run Afton, run!

_[They run and CENTARUMON chases.]__  
_  
Centarumon: I like a good chase.

Ben: Left! Take a left!

Tentomon: Ben, we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions, are you there?

_[In the main room.]__  
_  
Ben: Another left, through the doorway!

_[They run.]__  
_  
Tentomon: This way Afton!

_[They run into it and see it's a dead end.]__  
_  
Afton: Huh! Great job Ben, it's a dead end!

Tentomon: Where do we go now, Ben? Ben? Hello?

_[In the main room, BEN and PALMON are gone, leaving his laptop and earpiece there.]__  
_  
_[In the dead end room.]__  
_  
Tentomon: We seemed to have lost contact with him.

_[CENTARUMON runs closer.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Oh really.

Tentomon: He's back!

_[CENTARUMON holds out his arm and from his palm four knives come out and make energy.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Solar Ray!

_[TENTOMON pushes AFTON down.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Fire!

_[The attack busts through the wall.]__  
_  
Afton: Look at my skirt!

Tentomon: Forget that now, get out of the way!

_[They run to the other wall and CENTARUMON jumps in the room.]__  
_  
Afton: Ah!

Centarumon: Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy.

Afton: What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger.

Tentomon: If you mean you want me to Digivolve, I'm afraid that's impossible.

Afton: What do you mean, impossible?

Centarumon: I'll show you what it means, he cannot protect you, so you have to hold your ground and that's truly impossible.

Afton: Stop talking and get growin'!

Tentomon: Oh how I'd like to, but if I'm separated from Ben I can't.

Afton: Ah!

_[The ground starts to shake.]__  
_  
Afton: Stop that! Can't you see I'm in the middle of saying something?

_[They see CENTARUMON isn't shaking the ground.]__  
_  
Tentomon: What's that racket?

They see the wall behind them is being broken through by Ben and Palmon.

Afton: Ben!

Ben: Get out of there! Hurry! Come on!

Afton: You don't have to tell me twice!

_[She starts to run out then CENTARUMON holds up his shooter.]__  
_  
Palmon: Watch out Afton!

_[PALMON moves in.]__  
_  
Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to…

Togemon: Togemon!

_[She moves in front of CENTARUMON.]__  
_  
Togemon: Leave my friends alone!

Ben: Afton, get back!

Tentomon: Leave this to me!

_[TENTOMON flies in.]__  
_  
Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to…

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!

_[KABUTERIMON is so big he reaches the roof and AFTON is pressed against the wall.]__  
_  
Afton: Oh! I forgot, when you get bigger you get a lot bigger, don't you. Watch where you step.

Kabuterimon: Oh, uh sorry.

_[BEN is pressed against the wall by TOGEMON and he has needles right next to his face and stomach.]__  
_  
Ben: Uh!

_[CENTARUMON fires at them and they're all sent out of the room.]__  
_  
Afton: That's one way to get out of there.

Ben: Yeah, but this is no time for us to start taking it easy.

_[CENTARUMON steps out.]_

Ben: Look, he's here.

Afton: Yeah, I see him.

Kabuterimon: Leave them alone!

_[CENTARUMON shoots at them again.]__  
_  
Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Togemon: Needle Spray!

_[The attacks break and CENTARUMON's Black Gear is sent flying out of him and is destroyed.]__  
_  
Centarumon: That felt interesting.

_[He collapses.]__  
_  
Ben: One of those Black Gears fell out of his body.

_[CENTARUMON lifts his head and shoulders up.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Where am I?

Afton: Are you a good Digimon now?

Centarumon: Hm? What? That device on your bag.

_[AFTON looks at the Digivice.]__  
_  
Afton: This?

Centarumon: I've seen it before.

_[In a room of the maze, a Digivice insignia is on the wall.]__  
_  
Centarumon: It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian.

_[BEN and AFTON take out their Digivices and look at them.]__  
_  
Ben: Well that certainly looks familiar.

Centarumon: The Digivice is a preserver of the light, the last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence.

Ben: Really?

Afton: I didn't get that, but I'm starting to think they're more than just a cool accessory.

_[Behind them, LEOMON steps in.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Leomon, why are you here?

_[The kids turn.]__  
_  
Leomon: To destroy them, the children.

Ben: Huh?

Afton: What?

Leomon: I warn you Centarumon, do not interfere with me.

_[LEOMON jumps forward to the kids.]__  
_  
Centarumon: No Leomon.

_[LEOMON punches.]__  
_  
Afton: Ah! I can't look it's so scary!

_[She covers her face.]__  
_  
Afton: Well maybe a peek.

_[She moves her fingers. CENTARUMON caught the blow, and CENTARUMON and LEOMON stay in that position.]__  
_  
Ben: Whoa, time's standing still here.

Centarumon: I said no, Leomon, the children possess the Digivice. As the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well.

Leomon: Protect them from me? Good luck.

_[He prepares his fist.]__  
_  
Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

_[CENTARUMON jumps out of the way and LEOMON punches the wall.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Solar Ray!

_[The ray sends LEOMON into the wall.]__  
_  
Centarumon: Now let's stop this madness before one of us is hurt. Leomon?

_[LEOMON throws a fire fist at CENTARUMON throwing him into the wall.]__  
_  
Leomon: The children must be…destroyed.

All: Uh…

Afton: No!

_[AFTON puts her bag in front of her face in defense, and the Digivice's screen glows.]__  
_  
Afton: You must mean some other children!

_[It stops LEOMON.]__  
_  
Ben: Your Digivice, it stopped him in his tracks.

_[BEN points his Digivice at LEOMON and AFTON does as well.]__  
_  
Afton: Bad kitty! Out! Go on, out!

_[The light sends LEOMON running away.]__  
_  
Afton: Well that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing.

Ben looks at his.

Ben: A preserver of light against the darkness.

Afton: Can you order a pizza with it? I'm still starving.

_[Back in the main room.]__  
_  
Ben: Centarumon, do you know how to stop the Black Gear?

Centarumon: No, I'm afraid I have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and the powers of darkness.

Ben: Hm.

_[BEN looks at the Gear.]__  
_  
Afton: Are you still going on about that? When do we start looking for something to eat?

_[BEN is on his laptop again.]__  
_  
Ben: Guess I'll just have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I'm sure all the answers are in here somewhere.

Afton: Excuse me isn't this where I came in? You're not seriously starting all that again, not right now.

Ben: Just a Nano.

Afton: This Black Gear.

_[AFTON walks over to it.]__  
_  
Afton: Who cares about that dumb, old thing? All I want is lunch!

_[She kicks it and it stops then reverses.]__  
_  
Afton and Palmon: Huh?

Ben: Wha?

_[Outside the island they're on is moving back to File Island while the other keeps going. The KIDS and DIGIMON run outside._]

Ben: Look, the process has reversed itself.

Palmon: Amazing.

Ben: Excellent work Afton, it just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best.

Afton: That's not much of a compliment.

_[On the other island SUKAMON and CHUUMON are there.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Hiya! I knew you couldn't keep away.

Afton and Palmon: Uh!

Ben: Huh?

_[SUKAMON is hopping up and down to stay in their view.]__  
_  
Sukamon: So, we gonna go on a date or what? Come on, what's your phone number?

Afton: Man he is persistent.

Sukamon: At least blow us a kiss!

Afton and Palmon: Okay!

_[AFTON and PALMON pull their lower eye lid down and stick their tongues at them.]__  
_  
Sukamon: Aw come on! Do it like ya mean it! Ya know you like us, ya know you do! Please!


	11. The Dancing Digimon

_[Somewhere floating on the water is MICHAEL and GOMAMON on MICHAEL's bed and MICHAEL is hanging over the front.]__  
_  
Michael: There's one thing I've learned in Digi-World, beds don't make good boats.

_[He turns around and sees GOMAMON eating.]__  
_  
Michael: Uh!

_[GOMAMON pops some food into his mouth.]__  
_  
Michael: What!?

_[He hops to his bag.]__  
_  
Michael: Did I just hear you eating again?!

Gomamon: Mm hm.

Michael: Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food since we don't know when we'll find land?! I told you that we'd need to ration which means to save food for later, as in much later!

Gomamon: But it is later, Michael. You told me that twenty minutes ago.

_[MICHAEL grabs GOMAMON and starts shaking him.]__  
_  
Michael: Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is still some food in the bag!

_[He stops shaking GOMAMON.]__  
_  
Gomamon: Well no, since you can't handle eating and floating in the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Besides I need food to Digivolve in case we run into bad Digimon.

_[He shakes GOMAMON again.]__  
_  
Michael: So have we seen any bad Digimon? No! If I starve, who are you gonna protect?

_[MICHAEL stops shaking and jumps to the boat front to throw up. GOMAMON walks to his side.__]_

Gomamon: That's enough about food.

Michael: Oh!

_[GOMAMON rubs MICHAEL's back.]__  
_  
Gomamon: Things'll get better soon, hang in there buddy.

_[GOMAMON sees a crate in the water floating to them.]__  
_  
Both: Huh?

Gomamon: That crate is gonna hit us! Ah.

Michael: Maybe it's full of fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candies, soda!

Gomamon: I wish.

_[He shakes GOMAMON again.]__  
_  
Michael: You wish? We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours!

Gomamon: You're strong when you're hungry.

Michael: Starvation is a good motivator.

_[The box is right next to the bed.]__  
_  
Michael: Looks like we'll need a jackhammer to open this. Hm, let's see, um!

_[OGREMON breaks through the box.]__  
_  
Michael and Gomamon: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Gomamon: Ogremon!

Ogremon: Right you little Digi-pest! Pummel Whack!

_[He swings and misses as MICHAEL and GOMAMON jump up. OGREMON laughs maniacally. He swings and misses again.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

_[OGREMON keeps on swinging and MICHAEL and GOMAMON duck or jump when he does.__OGREMON smacks the middle of the bed, breaking it.]__  
_  
Michael and Gomamon: Ah!

Gomamon: Come out of the sea! Marching Fishes!

_[Four little fish jump from the water and attack OGREMON.]__  
_  
Ogremon: I'm not scared of some stinkin' fish!

_[More fish hit him.]__  
_  
Ogremon: On second thought that really hurt!

_[MICHAEL is on a small section of bed.]__  
_  
Michael: What powerful force could cause this evil Digimon to be driven back and out-muscled by a bunch of small fish?

_[GOMAMON is on another section of bed.]__  
_  
Gomamon: When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the downfall of the big and powerful.

Ogremon: Rah! Get off me!

_[OGREMON punches the fish into the water.]__  
_  
Gomamon: Then again sometimes they haven't got a chance.

Michael: And neither do we!

Ogremon: And now for you meats.

Michael: Ahhh!

_[OGREMON starts to swing at MICHAEL who covers his head.]__  
_  
Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to…

Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!

Ogremon: You're bigger now, I'm so scared…not! Here's some hand-to-hand Pummel Whacking.

_[He punches at IKKAKUMON.]__  
_  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

_[OGREMON holds up his bone in front of IKKAKUMON and the missile pushes OGREMON down.]__  
_  
Ikkakumon: Michael! You gotta climb up on my back!

_[OGREMON gets up.__IKKAKUMON swims away with MICHAEL on his back.__OGREMON starts to get out of the box then sees the water beneath him.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you get! Fraidy-cats! Come back and fight! I dare you! Come on!

Michael: Oh man, I don't like adventure. I'm a stay at home and read kinda guy. Huh?

Ikkakumon: I'm tired, hungry, sinking…

Michael: Sinking is bad. Ikkakumon, hey, wait a minute. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal.

_[IKKAKUMON glows and turns back into GOMAMON, and MICHAEL falls into the water.__GOMAMON sinks. Underwater, MICHAEL kicks and punches the water to stay up but sinks faster.__GOMAMON sinks slowly too.__On another island, AMREE throws out a fish line and BIYOMON hops over to her._]

Biyomon: Amree is fishing. Amree is fishing. Catch anything?

Amree: Not yet, give me time, I'm hoping to catch something big.

Biyomon: I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine.

Amree: Please, I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right?

Biyomon: Well, since you put it that way, do you really think you can make a big catch?

_[Something takes the bait underwater.]__  
_  
Biyomon: Oh look! Maybe there's one now!

Amree: Oh. Oh boy! It feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure!

_[She pulls it in.]__  
_  
Biyomon: Pull harder!

Amree: I'm trying to!

Biyomon: Let me help!

_[She grabs Amree and pulls.__Michael comes up from the string.]__  
_  
Michael: _[coughs]_ Help!

Amree: Oh my, that's a person. Michael!

_[They pull harder. GOMAMON pops up behind MICHAEL and pushes.__Next to a fire, MICHAEL sleeps and AMREE, BIYOMON, and GOMAMON talk.__  
_  
Gomamon: Then a large crate drifted over to us and Ogremon popped out and attacked us.

Amree: Goodness, how horrible.

Gomamon: It was, but I Digivolved and we escaped him, but then my strength left me. I just couldn't seem to keep my energy up.

_[Flashback to GOMAMON sinking in the water.]__  
_  
Gomamon: The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper.

_[He opens his eyes and sees MICHAEL.]__  
_  
Gomamon: And when I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Michael nearby. He was unconscious at the time and sinking fast.

_[GOMAMON swims over to him.]__  
_  
Gomamon: I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And that's about the time your fishing line hit me. So I grabbed that line and wrapped it around Michael and hung on until you pulled us in.

_[End flashback]__  
_  
Amree: Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay.

Gomamon: But I'm worried about Michael.

Biyomon: You are?

Amree: Michael's gonna be just fine, Gomamon.

Gomamon: Well, yes, physically, but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out; he needs to rebuild his self-confidence.

Biyomon: How can we help him?

Gomamon: Very simple, we just make him our leader.

_[MICHAEL wakes up.]__  
_  
Michael: Huh? Oh.

_[He grabs his glasses and puts them on.]__  
_  
Michael: Uh, hey, where's Ogremon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

_[He looks around.]__  
_  
Biyomon: He's gone.

Amree: But we've got a bigger problem, we can't find the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us, Michael.

Michael: Wha?!

Gomamon: I'm for him!

Biyomon: And me!

Michael: Not me, I am not a leader.

Amree: Ya have to! You're the strongest one here.

Gomamon and Biyomon: Mm hm.

Biyomon: Not to mention the bravest.

Gomamon: Come on Michael; remember how you fought the Unimon?

Michael: Hmm…I am brave…sort of…

_[He gets up.]  
_  
Michael: You're right! I am the bravest one here!

Amree: Well let's not get too carried away.

Michael: Oh, but if I fail, who will save you or me?

Amree: My fish line?

_[AMREE laughs, jokingly. MICHAEL sighs. A bell is chimed.__]_

Michael and Amree: Huh?

_[They look over and see a building on the mountain top covered by fog.]__  
_  
Michael: Did you hear anything?

_[The fog clears and they see a church-like structure.]__  
_  
Amree: Yeah, it seemed to come from up there.

Biyomon: What do you suppose it is?

Amree: Looks kinda like a church.

Michael: Wherever there's a church, there are usually people. Maybe our friends!

Amree: Someone should check it out.

_[BIYOMON starts to fly.]__  
_  
Biyomon: I'll go!

Amree: Wait, Biyomon!

Biyomon: Huh?

Amree: Michael's our leader now.

Michael: What?

Amree: Well, lead us.

Michael: What if we see a bad Digimon? I uh, I need a moment. Okay.

_[They walk up the side.]__  
_  
Michael: Hup, two, three, four, over your left, two, three, four, over your left, two, three, four.

Amree: Must you keep up that army march dribble?

Michael: Halt!

_[They stop and see the church.]__  
_  
Michael: Notice anything?

Amree: It all looks sort of familiar to me. As if it's a place I've dreamed about or déjà vu, you know like we've been here before.

Michael: You're right; this definitely looks like he part of the island that broke away.

Amree: Yeah.

Michael: Yep, so we should find everyone else or at least some other people taking shelter in that church.

Amree: You're assuming quite a bit there.

Michael: Fine! That's my opinion!

Amree: I'm just giving you another view.

Michael: I'm the leader here!

Amree: Okay, excuse me.

_[MICHAEL stomps to the church.]__  
_  
Michael: Let's move out!

Amree: Wow. We've created a monster.

Gomamon: Hey, you think a Black Gear got him?

_[AMREE laughs.]__  
_  
Amree: Gomamon…

Michael: Okay step lively now troops, let's have no stragglers. Here's the church.

Biyomon: Who's going in?

Amree: What are you waiting for?

Michael: Uh…

Biyomon: What's wrong?

Amree: Well, boss?

Michael: Hmm…

Gomamon: Michael, you're the leader! Do you want me to take a peek?

Michael: No! I don't want you taking a peek! I can't wait to go in there!

_[He marches away.]__  
_  
Gomamon: I think it worked.

_[They giggle. Michael walks along the wall side.]_

Michael: _[thinking]_ Okay, I'm afraid.

_[He looks over the corner and sees people dancing.]__  
_  
Michael: I was right! It's just a normal group of people.

_[MICHAEL runs back to the others.]__  
_  
Michael: Oh, hey guys! Whoa!

_[He trips.]__  
_  
Michael: There are people in the church! Dancing! Badly, I might add.

Amree and Biyomon: Huh?

Gomamon: Huh?

_[They look over the corner and see the dancing people.]__  
_  
Amree: There are people, they're dancing and they're wearing masks like it's Halloween.

_[A man in a mask moves closer to AMREE and MICHAEL.]__  
_  
Man: Hallow what?

Amree, Biyomon, Michael, and Gomamon: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

_[The man opens the church doors.]__  
_  
Man: They're celebrating the Bakemon Holiday.

Michael: It reminds me of Halloween!

Man: We'd love to have you join us.

_[They walk to the front of the church.]__  
_  
Man: We don't have a lot of young people around and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some, fun.

_[They stop.]__  
_  
Michael: Like trick-or-treat? You do that for Bakemon?

_[The man turns around.]__  
_  
Man: Yes.

Gomamon: Wait, Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?

Man: Yes.

Gomamon: But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible Digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends, he's like a loser.

Biyomon: You got that right.

Man: Don't you come in here and tell us who to honor or not!

Gomamon: Now, now.

Biyomon: Back off.

Amree: You're a little touchy. We just want to know when the trick-or-treating starts.

Man: You're not afraid?

All: Uh, uh. No.

Man: Well you should be, because it's a trick.

_[His mask starts to crack.]__  
_  
All: Huh?

_[The mask cracks and he becomes a BAKEMON.]__  
_  
Bakemon: And you're the treat!

Amree and Michael: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Gomamon: The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form.

Biyomon: Bakemon!

Gomamon: It is Bakemon!

_[The look at the other people as they turn around they turn into more BAKEMON.__The BAKEMON chase the KIDS.]__  
_  
They bust through the front door and see the people standing there.

Amree: The dancers, who I bet are ghosts too!

_[They turn into BAKEMON.]__  
_  
All: Ahhh!

_[The Bakemon surround them.]__  
_  
Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

_[The Bakemon avoid the green fire.__Gomamon runs to them.]__  
_  
Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to…

_[He trips.]__  
_  
Michael: Gomamon!

Gomamon: I need food, you were right I should've saved some earlier.

Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to…

_[BIYOMON grabs her stomach and falls.]__  
_  
Amree: Biyomon!

Biyomon: I'm hungry too, can't Digivolve…

Amree and Michael: Aahhhh!

_[The Bakemon surround them.]__  
_  
Amree: Let me go!

Michael: Allergic! Ow! I'm allergic to pain!

Bakemon 1: Get in there!

_[He throws GOMAMON in jail.]__  
_  
Bakemon 2: You too!

_[He throws BIYOMON in. They close the gate and laugh. In the main room the Bakemon are around Michael and Amree who are tied onto the table.]_

Michael: Okay, don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong.

Amree: Okay.

Michael: I don't wanna be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school!

_[Two BAKEMON, carrying salt and pepper, season MICHAEL and AMREE.]__  
_  
Bakemon 2: And pepper.

Bakemon 1: More?

Bakemon 2: Why not.

_[MICHAEL sneezes.]__  
_  
Amree: Salt and pepper? You're not really gonna eat us, are you?

Bakemon 1: You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what the right seasonings can do.

Michael: You think we can finagle him to dine on someone a bit bigger?

Amree: What kinda fiend is this guy? We're just kids.

_[In the dungeon.]__  
_  
Biyomon: There must be a way out of here.

Gomamon: Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places.

Biyomon: There's not much room to look in this place. Hey!

_[She looks at the sleeping guard.]__  
_  
Gomamon: What?

Biyomon: We may be able to trick the guard and escape.

Gomamon: We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given, he doesn't look too smart.

Biyomon: Right, so first we have to try and wake him up.

Gomamon: Hmm, how are we gonna do that? Look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log.

Biyomon: We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape.

Gomamon: Uh huh.

Biyomon: But I'm all out of ideas.

Gomamon: I think I have just the thing.

_[He picks up a pebble and throws it at the snot bubble BAKEMON makes and it wakes him up.]__  
_  
Bakemon: Hey! What's the idea?!

Gomamon: So when do you start?

Bakemon: Start what?

Gomamon: Start taunting us, you floating bag of wind.

Bakemon: Wha?

Biyomon: You give bad Digimon a bad name.

Bakemon: But I haven't learned how to taunt anyone yet.

Biyomon: It's easy, you just find out what we want and don't let us have it.

Bakemon: Huh?

Gomamon: Here's how you taunt. We're starving and want to eat so you show us food but don't give it to us, got it?

Bakemon: I think I gotcha, you know I might've got some bananas.

Biyomon: Then taunt us with them, come on.

Bakemon: Okay.

_[He takes out the bananas.]__  
_  
Bakemon: How's this? Mm, looks good doesn't it?

_[He starts to eat one.]__  
_  
Gomamon: I can't see. Uh, come a little closer.

Bakemon: Huh? Here?

Biyomon: You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can't really see you.

_[He moves closer.]__  
_  
Bakemon: You bet, see?

_[They pull him to the bars and beat him.__They eat the bananas.]__  
_  
Gomamon: That was a pretty good idea.

Biyomon: Never get between a Digimon and his meal.

_[In the main room.]__  
_  
Michael: You don't want to eat me. I'm mostly cartilage anyway.

Amree: What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying they should eat me first?

Michael: Oh can't you see? It's curtains for both of us?

Amree: Go have your pity party somewhere else!

Michael: I can't really move right now.

Bakemon: Munching you both will be a treat!

Michael: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

_[The BAKEMON fly up in front of them chanting.]__  
_  
Bakemon: We're scary ghosts! We like to fool! Now it's time to chew on you! Now it's time to chew on you!

_[They turn into one giant BAKEMON who turns around with giant blue claws.]__  
_  
Michael and Amree: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to…

Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!

_[LORD BAKEMON moves in closer to the screaming MICHAEL and AMREE. IKKAKUMON breaks through the floor.]__  
_  
Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to…

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Michael: Your timing couldn't be better!

Amree: Go get Bakemon!

_[LORD BAKEMON backs away.__AMREE and MICHAEL run out of the church._]

Amree and Michael: While we get outta here!

_[LORD BAKEMON pushes IKKAKUMON and BIRDRAMON through the doors. AMREE and MICHAEL watch from behind gravestones.]__  
_  
Both: Aahhhh!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

_[LORD BAKEMON grabs the missile and throws it behind him.]__  
_  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

_[He blows off the attack.]__  
_  
Michael: Whoa.

Amree: He's sure putting up a good fight.

_[Another missile is shot and thrown.]__  
_  
Amree: Lord Bakemon is tough.

_[He avoids another fire.]__  
_  
Michael: His power comes from evil but I know good can beat him with time.

Amree: What if it's too late?

Michael: It's never too late to fight evil, but we have to weaken Lord Bakemon to help our friends prevail.

Amree: We? You're the leader, not me!

Michael: Don't be a quitter!

Amree: But what makes you think that we can beat him?

Michael: I once saw a show about this Roman physicist. He believed that repeating a phrase helps you focus mind over matter.

Amree: Let's focus on running.

Michael: No, we focus on making Bakemon lose his power.

Amree: Okay, you're in charge. Start focusing.

_[MICHAEL closes his eyes and puts his hands together in front of his face.]__  
_  
Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. You can jump in any time now. Now help!

Amree: Right but, I don't know. That is I just didn't, oh well.

_[AMREE takes off her hat and MICHAEL taps it with a stick.]__  
_  
Amree: Yeah, we'll use my lucky hat.

Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power.

_[LORD BAKEMON slowly shrinks.]__  
_  
Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power.

Amree: Michael, Bakemon is getting weaker! I believe it's working!

Michael: Bakemon better pick his fights more carefully, we won!

_[IKKAKUMON shoots another torpedo and BIRDRAMON__ spreads fire from her wings.]_

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!_  
_  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

Michael: Take a hint, hit the highway!

_[LORD BAKEMON explodes.]__  
_  
Michael: A ha ha! We gotcha! A ha ha!

Amree: Way to go guys! You got Bakemon!

_[IKKAKUMON and BIRDRAMON laugh.__The ground cracks.]__  
_  
Michael: It's an earthquake!

Amree: But we're not shaking.

_[They look in the crack and sees Black Gears.]__  
_  
Amree: Uh-oh, those are black gears!

_[The Gears stop turning.]__  
_  
Michael: Lots of 'em, huh?

_[The Gears fall off the sides.]__  
_  
Amree: Now we're shaking!

Michael: Wow, I'm sure glad those black gears broke.

Amree: And I'm glad Bakemon's gone. Look! It's Infinity Mountain.

Michael: And that's where we're going.

Amree: Yeah.

_[BIRDRAMON flies off the island with AMREE on her foot.__IKKAKUMON jumps off with MICHAEL on his head into the water.]__  
_  
Michael: Maybe our friends are there, Amree.

Amree: I hope so.

_[They fly and swim to Infinity Mountain.]_


	12. DigiBaby Boom

_[RYLAN and PATAMON are in a bed flying over a waterfall]  
_  
Rylan and Patamon: Wahhh!

Rylan: This is totally no fair. What's happening Patamon?

_[They land in the water] _

Rylan: Where is everybody? Just when I think this place is the bomb, it all goes creepy on me again.

_[PATAMON flies RYLAN out of the water, holding him by his underwear.] _

Rylan: Sure would be awful without Patamon.

_[Meanwhile, on top of Infinity Mountain]_

Devimon: You have failed me.

Leomon: I'm sorry, Master.

Ogremon: We almost had them, Devimon, and then…

_[DEVIMON picks OGREMON up by the throat] _

Ogremon: _[chokes] _No, wait. I can explain…

Devimon: Spare me your excuses.

Ogremon: Yes master please, please just put me down.

_[DEVIMON releases his grip on OGREMON.]_

Ogremon: Thank you, Master.

Devimon: _[laughs]_

Rylan: Oh boy, Patamon. I like swimming and everything, but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants!

Patamon: I think my wings shrunk!

Rylan: _[puts on shirt]_ This still fits. Wow! Look at all the water. Somebody must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn't washout our way of finding the others. Don't worry about me Patamon, I'm not scared of being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick and

_[RYLAN starts crying]  
_  
Patamon: _[thinks] _Poor little Rylan. I wish I could help. What would Biyomon do if she was here? 

_[Flashback]_

Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to…

Birdramon: Birdramon!

_[End Flashback]_

Patamon: I want to fly high in the sky too but somehow I can't seem to Digivolve!

_[PATAMON cries. RYLAN stops crying.]  
_  
Rylan: Hey.

Patamon: I want to fly too. I want to Digivolve.

Rylan: To what?

Patamon: Huh?

Rylan: I mean what will you Digivolve into? Didn't they tell you at Digimon School or something?

Patamon: Oh well I won't actually know until I do Digivolve and find out what I am.

Rylan: Wow! So it's a mystery! Maybe you Digivolve into something like this—Porkymon! With super strong Oink Attack and the power to um…oink!

Patamon: Uh…maybe.

Rylan: Hmm. Well how about—Hogmon? He has the Super Hog Smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this.

_[RYLAN snorts like a pig.]_

Patamon: I am not a pig, Rylan!

Rylan: It's okay to be a pig.

Patamon: I'm sure it is especially for pigs but that's not me.

_[A voice from behind them speaks]_

Gatomon: Well, you do kind of look like a guinea pig with wings, Patamon.

Rylan and Patamon: Huh?

_[RYLAN and PATAMON, startled, look behind them to see ALYSSA and GATOMON]_

Rylan: Alyssa!

Patamon: Gatomon!

Alyssa: Rylan! Patamon!

Rylan: Where were you guys? Where did your bed land?

Alyssa: We landed in the forest.

Gatomon: We walked around for a while until we came to this place and found you two.

_[Flashback]_

_[GATOMON and ALYSSA are on the bed as it crashes into the forest.]_

Alyssa: Ahh!

Gatomon: Alyssa! Are you okay?

Alyssa: I hope I never do that again, Gatomon!

Gatomon: Mm hm! Now, where are we? And where are the others?

Alyssa: I hope we can find them soon!

Gatomon: We will, Lyss. Don't worry.

Alyssa: Thanks, Gatomon.

_[GATOMON blushes, and then smiles at ALYSSA. They start walking through the forest towards the waterfall. Then they come to a clearing where they see RYLAN and PATAMON talking.]_

Alyssa: Hey, is that Rylan and Patamon?

Gatomon: It sure looks like them.

Alyssa: Come on, let's go meet up with them.

Gatomon: Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we sneak up from behind them?

Alyssa: Hee hee…okay. That'll be fun.

_[They sneak up on RYLAN and PATAMON up to the point where GATOMON tells PATAMON he looks like a guinea pig.]_

_[End flashback]_

Gatomon: So that's how we found you!

Alyssa: I'm so happy we found someone else!

Rylan: Me too! Well, should we keep walking to see if we can find the others?

Alyssa: Good idea, Ry!

_[They soon find themselves next to a track. A train horn blows from somewhere.]  
_  
Rylan: Hey, I hear a train coming. I bet you we can jump on and ride the caboose all the way back to summer camp.

Gatomon: I thought I felt something.

Rylan: Um…maybe it's an invisible train.

Patamon: Did a train go by?

Rylan: If it did, it's the most silentest, most invisiblest train ever. So come on, let's go.

Patamon: Go where?

Alyssa: I'm not sure, but I guess we'll know when we get there.

_[RYLAN, ALYSSA, PATAMON, and GATOMON arrive in Primary Village, a town made of baby toys.]  
_  
Alyssa: Wow! This is the best! Let's find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy.

Gatomon: They make candy from cotton?

Rylan: Oh, I bet there's popcorn, and snow cones, and soft pretzels, and ice cream, uh…and candy!

Patamon: Oh, boy! Let's go see.

Alyssa: Last one there's a rotten egg!

_[They all laugh]_

Rylan: Hey check this out!

_[All start bouncing]  
_  
All: Wow!

_[They land] _

All: Watch us scream.

_[They all fall down laughing]  
_  
Rylan: The streets feel like they're made out marshmallows.

All: Real squishy.

Patamon: Hey, are you thinking all of those toys fall off of trees?

Rylan: Oh, uh huh!

_[RYLAN nods in the affirmative.]_

Patamon: But we can't just lie here forever can we, Rylan? I guess we'd better keep looking around.

Alyssa: Wait a minute! I hear some strange noises over there.

Rylan: Uh huh. Let's check it out.

_[They all come across a big field that's full of baby cradles.]_

Alyssa: Cradles. Lots of 'em. What now?

Gatomon: YukimiBotamon. It's a baby Digimon.

Alyssa: A baby! She's so soft!

Patamon: That's because she was just born.

Rylan: What about the other ones? What's this one called?

Patamon: That's Punimon.

Punimon: Puni, puni.

Rylan: Puny is right. He's micro-tiny.

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA chuckle.]_

Alyssa: Huh? What's with this one?

Rylan: Looks more like a grandpa with a big beard.

Patamon: Oh come on now, Rylan, you don't mean that. This is a little baby Yuramon. He's looking right at you.

_[YURAMON sneezes three times]  
_  
Alyssa: Hey Gatomon, what are these?

Gatomon: What are what? Oh that's a Digi-Egg.

Rylan: Hey, no way!

Patamon: It's the egg of a Digimon.

Rylan: Are you saying that Digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens?

Patamon: Well, we don't grow in the ground.

Rylan: Even Devimon?

Gatomon: Uh…unfortunately. What's this? It looks like instructions. It's written in DigiCode. It says "rub gently."

Alyssa: Rub gently?

Gatomon: Rub what I wonder.

Alyssa: You think maybe we're supposed to rub the egg? Wow!

Patamon: Why not give it a try?

Rylan: Maybe a digital genie will come out. I'm gonna wish for a new skateboard.

All: Hey!

Rylan: It just hatched. Now we need to find him his own cradle.

Patamon: I'll see if there's an extra one.

_[Egg turns into a cradle] _

Patamon: Oh so that's how it works.

Rylan: You saying you didn't know where you came from until now?

Patamon: Rylan, can you remember things from when you were a baby?

Rylan: Uh hum well these pretty shapes and colors remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny and I was playing with blocks but I fell over or something and I remember I was crying, but there was someone there with me, someone, I don't know exactly who, maybe my brother Jaren, anyway somebody picked me up and I stopped crying.

[FLASHBACK]

Young Jaren: 'Atta boy.

[END FLASHBACK]

Rylan: That's about all. I guess I don't remember either.

Patamon: You see?

Rylan: Okay, so it's not so easy remembering stuff from being a baby, at least I know I didn't hatch from an egg. Let's go hatch some more Digi-Eggs. Not that there's anything wrong with hatching from an egg.

_[At a nearby stream]  
_  
Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! I am Elecmon, caretaker of baby Digimon. Don't cross wires with me. That's fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishies, everyone out of the water, let's go. This outta be enough to feed those little mouths for quite a while. Come on let's go that's it.

Rylan: Hey! What's wrong?

Alyssa: Are you hungry?

Gatomon: That must be it.

Rylan: Oh, you had an accident. Hey Patamon, I could use some help over here.

Patamon: Sorry Rylan, not now! Don't cry. Aw I'm sorry, feel better. I am busy here.

Rylan: But I don't know anything about babies. Hey come back!

Elecmon: Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not. Huh? My babies are all crying. Hold on babies, I'm coming. Intruders! Invaders! Well I'll teach them. Get away from them.

Rylan: Look Patamon!

Patamon: Oh my!

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Alyssa: Boy he's angry.

Gatomon: No kidding!

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Rylan: Hey watch where you're aiming that thing! You could have hurt somebody!

Elecmon: Of course I could have. That's what I was trying to do.

Patamon: But why would you want to do anything to hurt us.

Elecmon: Because I saw you playing with my babies you interlopers.

Rylan: Sure we played with them but what's that got to do with you?

Patamon: Yeah!

Elecmon: Uh uh uh uh! You barbarians—always making the same mistake. I'm not some ordinary Digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatching ground and nursery, a very special place where all Digimon start their lives and I'm a very special Digimon entrusted with caring for each and every single one of them.

Patamon: Well you don't have to play Mr. Big Shot and fry us.

Elecmon: I was only trying to protect my babies now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you two are trespassing. You must leave!

Patamon: Now, now, don't get all puffy.

Elecmon: Wha don't call me puffy!

_[The two start fighting]  
_  
Rylan: Patamon no!

_[PATAMON launches a Boom Bubble at ELECMON.]_

Rylan: This is very bad, he's Digivolving.

Elecmon: That hurt!

Rylan: What's going on? We don't want to fight. What do we do? Wow they're fighting worse than Jaren and me and they're not even brothers. STOP IT!

Patamon and Elecmon: Huh?

Alyssa: Fighting's no good for solving problems all you did was mess up your fur and scare the babies.

Elecmon: My fur looks fine.

Patamon: I'm so sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare you.

Elecmon: Hey punk, you'd better leave those babies alone. Don't even talk to them. Got it?

Patamon: You know what I heard, little Poyomon? Trying too hard to act grown up is a sign of immaturity.

Elecmon: What was that? Hey you got something to say to me then say it to my face. Don't talk behind my back. Come on, out with it you little wing headed, two toed pork chop. Tell me or don't you have the guts.

Rylan: Not again.

Patamon: Rylan, can I? Can I please teach this arrogant Digimon a lesson?

Gatomon: Be careful, Patamon.

Elecmon: You're the one who's going to learn something.

Gatomon: You guys really have to do this?

Patamon and Elecmon: Yes!

Rylan: Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I got a great way to solve this.

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA are now wearing kimonos.] _

Rylan: And now, in that corner, the defending champion, Elecmon! And now, over in the other corner, the challenger and most excellent Digimon, Patamon. All right let the tug-a-war begin. On your mark, get set, and go!

Alyssa: Keep going! Pull harder!

Elecmon: _[Thinks] _What am I doing this for?

Patamon: _[Thinks] _I won't let him beat me!

Rylan: Come on, come on.

_[ELECMON goes flying into a giant rubber block] _

Rylan: Uh, Elecmon are you ok? Elecmon?

Elecmon: Okay, I give up.

Rylan: And the winner is…Patamon!

Patamon: Yay!

Elecmon: Yeah, you did it kid, you're the terror of the tug-a-war.

Patamon: Want to try it one more time?

Elecmon: Nope, you beat me fair and square. It's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village. I'm really sorry Patamon, there's no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you but I've been so upset about things around here. Ever since the island split apart I've been expecting a fight and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize.

Rylan: At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me for the time I painted our kitty cat.

Elecmon: You know you're a lot stronger then you look kid, I'm impressed.

Patamon: You know they say you can't tell a cover by the size of its book or something like that.

Gatomon: Patamon, it's "you can't judge a book by its cover," silly.

Patamon: Hee hee…I knew that!

Gatomon: Yeah, uh huh, sure.

Elecmon: Sure, well, forget about the sayings, you're great at tug-a-war. Hey, take a look around; someday all of this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You'll raise up some fine Digimon here just like your old man.

Patamon: Elecmon, I am not here to raise babies.

Elecmon: You're not? I mean of course you're not I was just… _[Everyone starts laughing] _Oh, I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies; well you won't rest much if you do that.

Alyssa: Yeah, sounds great Elecmon. By the way how do we get to that mountain?

Elecmon: Infinity Mountain?

Rylan: Yes.

Elecmon: _[gulp] _You actually want to climb up there?

Rylan and Alyssa: Yes!

Elecmon: That's really not a good idea! You need special tools, custom hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy and snakes and bugs and oh big bugs.

Rylan: And there's Devimon.

Elecmon: Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is, well he's an evil Digimon.

Rylan: I know, but I have to ask him about my brother and everyone else.

Elecmon: But he won't just tell you, you'll have to fight him.

Rylan: I don't want to fight, ever!

Elecmon: Sure, right.

Patamon: There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon!

Elecmon: _[sarcastically] _Like asking him pretty please?

Rylan: No, it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it and the next thing you know you're looking at each other and laughing and your cheeks hurt like you were blowing up balloons all day.

Alyssa: Laughing is the best part of friendship.

Elecmon: That's it!

Patamon: Hey wait!

Elecmon: Rylan and Alyssa are right, it's all about laughing and being friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I've got to go over to Geeya Savanna to where the Yokomon Village is and tell everyone right away.

Patamon: Bye bye!

Gatomon: And be careful!

Elecmon: It's just a feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks Rylan and Alyssa, and thank you, Patamon.

Patamon: Bye-bye!

Rylan: Maybe he can help us and maybe I'll get back together with my brother. I just know Jaren's out there somewhere. I can almost see him. But I got a yucky feeling that a lot's gonna happen between now and then.

Devimon: All but two of their Digimon have Digivolved. I must destroy these last two before it is too late. I cannot believe it has come to this. Still, as long as one or two of those cursed children is lost I am pleased. Leomon!

Leomon: Master.

Devimon: I leave this to you.

Leomon: As you wish, my lord.

Ogremon: What shall I do, Master. What task do you have for me?

Devimon: Nothing for the moment my loyal servant. But soon a battle shall rage and you must be prepared.

Ogremon: I understand, my lord. This time I will not fail you.

Devimon: No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious._ [Laughs]_

Rylan: What is it?

_[YUKIMIBOTAMON Digivolves into NYAROMON in ALYSSA's arms]  
_  
Koromon: Hello. I'm Nyaromon.

Baby Digimon: Welcome Nyaromon, welcome!

Rylan: Congratulations on Digivolving!

Everyone: Congratulations!

Patamon: Remember I'm your Digimon, Rylan and someday I'll Digivolve too.

Gatomon: And that goes for me too, Alyssa.

Rylan: Why, is that bad?

Patamon: No but…

Alyssa: You guys want to Digivolve? Is that what you're saying?

Patamon: I'm just saying it might happen but I don't really want it to. I want to stay like this forever, always by your side.

Rylan: That's awesome! We could be best friends forever and ever!

Patamon: Of course.

Rylan: Wow!

Alyssa: What about you, Gatomon?

Gatomon: Truth be told, I don't really want to Digivolve either, but I will if I really have to, especially if I had to save you!

Alyssa: Gatomon! You're a true friend!

Gatomon: You're my friend too, Lyss.

Alyssa: Wow! That's so awesome!


	13. The Legend Of The DigiDestined

_[RYLAN holds PATAMON, and ALYSSA holds GATOMON, and they giggle.]__  
_  
Rylan: Hey! Let's play a game with the baby Digimon!

Alyssa: Okay!

_[On the cliff above stands LEOMON, corrupted by the Black Gears.]__  
_  
Leomon: I'm obliged to obey your command, Devimon.

_[He rips his sword from its sheath.__All the baby DIGIMON in front of RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON have scared faces.__]__  
_  
Rylan: Okay, so you don't wanna play any games.

_[PATAMON turns his head.]__  
_  
Patamon: Leomon's come back!

Rylan: Huh?

_[He turns and sees LEOMON, who runs down the cliff side with sword in hand.]__  
_  
Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

_[LEOMON is hit and stops on the wall.]__  
_  
Patamon: We've got to get outta here!

Rylan: Yeah!

_[They turn and run.__LEOMON walks in the trees searching for his prey while RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON hide_ _behind a tree, RYLAN and ALYSSA covering their heads with their hands.]__  
_  
Rylan: He's scary.

Patamon: Leomon was always a good Digimon, I just wish we could get rid of the Black Gear that's causing him to be so mean.

Rylan: That's easier said than done!

_[LEOMON looks from side to side.]__  
_  
Rylan: He's just way too big!

Ogremon: Hello, you've got company!

_[They turn around and see OGREMON holding a squirming POYOMON between his_ _fingers.]  
_  
Ogremon: You're a nice little kid, aren't you? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look at you! 'Cause if you don't your little friend here's going to squeak his last squeak.

Rylan: Patamon, we've got to save him!

Patamon: _[thinking]_ Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn't attack us if that stupid Black Gear didn't have him under an evil spell! He'd come over to our side, if we could only figure out a way to help him.

_[OGREMON waits for their reaction.]_

Patamon: I have to protect Rylan from Ogremon…but he's so big and I'm not…

Gatomon: Alyssa needs to be protected…

_[LEOMON growls and slashes at the tree behind RYLAN, ALYSSA, and their DIGIMON.]__  
_  
Patamon: Rylan!

Gatomon: Alyssa!

Leomon: I've been commanded by my master to take the DigiDestined!

_[LEOMON raises his sword and they gasp.]__  
_  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

_[A blue energy beam is shot from the trees that LEOMON jumps away from.__JAREN riding GARURUMON rides in.]__  
_  
Jaren: Rylan!

Rylan: You came in time!

_[They stop in front of the stump left of the tree and JAREN jumps down to run to RYLAN.]_

Jaren: That was close!

Rylan: Yeah.

Jaren: Hey, Alyssa. Glad you're safe too.

Alyssa: Thanks, Jaren!

_[GARURUMON jumps up and blasts at LEOMON who holds his sword out to block it.__LEOMON carries GARURUMON out from the trees and land in the field.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Now you've done it, this little guy's going to get squished!

_[Two hands, belonging to JOE, pick up the POYOMON.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Huh? Where'd he go?

Joe: He's staying with us!

Ogremon: Over my stinky armpits, you will.

Alyssa: Joe!

_[OGREMON turns around to JOE.]_

Joe: Oh, I'm so scared. Get 'em, Greymon!

_[GREYMON stands next to OGREMON, growling.]__  
_  
Greymon: Nova Blast!

_[He blasts at OGREMON who jumps away.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt, namely me! Now to agitate you, I'll show you who the head honcho on this island is!

_[OGREMON jumps over.]__  
_  
Ogremon: I could fight you blindfolded!

_[GREYMON swats him away with his tail.__Six Black Gears flow out of a crack in the mountain.__GARURUMON and LEOMON continue their fight.__GREYMON blasts another fireball at OGREMON who jumps back.__The Black Gears fly into LEOMON's back making him scream.]__  
_  
Jaren: The Black Gears!

_[LEOMON stands straight up screaming and dark energy shoots out.__LEOMON's body grows and his fur and mane turn dark.__GARURUMON growls and LEOMON re-sheathes his sword.]__  
_  
Jaren: No! Turn back, or he'll beat you to a pump!

_[LEOMON retracts his arm.]__  
_  
Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

_[The attack hits and knocks back GARURUMON.]__  
_  
Jaren: Garurumon! Are you okay?

_[GARURUMON is buried to his neck in rocks.__LEOMON turns to GREYMON.]__  
_  
Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

_[He hits GREYMON in the face and sends him flying into some giant blocks.]__  
_  
Joe: No! We need you, Greymon!

_[JOE runs over.]__  
_  
Ogremon: I told the guy not to play with fire.

_[LEOMON hears DEVIMON.]__  
_  
Devimon: I command you to bring me the DigiDestined! Starting with the smallest two children!

_[He turns to RYLAN and ALYSSA.]__  
_  
Leomon: I am your humble servant and will obey you…Devimon.

_[He walks over.__JAREN is with GARURUMON.]__  
_  
Jaren: Rylan, watch out!

Rylan: What now, Jaren?

Jaren: Hurry! Move away!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

_[It hits LEOMON and does nothing.]__  
_  
Patamon: Oh, no! It's not working!

_[LEOMON grabs PATAMON and GATOMON.]__  
_  
Rylan: Patamon!

Alyssa: Gatomon!

_[PATAMON and GATOMON try to escape.]__  
_  
Togemon: Want to fight? How about a prickly big suit!

_[TOGEMON hits LEOMON's back and knocks PATAMON and GATOMON from his hands.]__  
_  
Jaren: Whoa, Togemon!

_[PATAMON and GATOMON hit the dirt.]__  
_  
Rylan: Patamon, you got to take it easy, buddy!

Patamon: I'm sorry.

Rylan: What for?

Patamon: I was just trying to protect you.

Rylan: And you were doing great! Don't feel bad, little guy.

Alyssa: Oh, Gatomon!

Gatomon: Alyssa. I'm sorry, but I had to protect you.

Alyssa: Oh…you're too sweet.

_[BEN and AFTON ride down on KABUTERIMON.]__  
_  
Ben: Joe! You're never going to believe this!

Joe: What's happening, Ben?

_[BEN lands and jumps down.]__  
_  
Ben: We have the consonant solution to all our problems!

Joe: That's cool, but what are you talking about?

_[AFTON and BEN hold their Digivices to JOE.]__  
_  
Afton: Check 'em out.

Ben: They call them Digivices! They have the capability to completely the Black Gear!

Joe: Then let's give them a try!

_[Flashback to JOE's Digivice purifying LEOMON on the hotel ruins.]__  
_  
Joe: We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him!

_[He runs out.__JAREN stands before RYLAN, PATAMON, ALYSSA, and GATOMON as LEOMON advances.]__  
_  
Jaren: Don't worry, I got you guys covered.

Joe: Ready for a real fight?

Jaren: Huh?

_[JAREN turns to his side and sees a serious JOE walking over.]__  
_  
Joe: What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come on and get us, if you dare.

Jaren: What's up, dude, have you totally flipped out?

Leomon: I must due as I am commanded. Come here!

Joe: Now!

_[JOE holds his Digivice out against LEOMON.__It shines making LEOMON scream and Black Gears slowly are pushed out from his_ _back.]__  
_  
Jaren: You know these things pack quite a punch!

_[JAREN runs over holding hid Digivice up to LEOMON, making him scream louder. More Gears fly out of LEOMON's back.]__  
_  
Ogremon: How they do that? Rotten kids!

Ben: Ogremon, over here!

Ogremon: Huh?

_[He turns to his side.]__  
_  
Kabuterimon: You've just begun to see our power!

_[KABUTERIMON flies up.]__  
_  
Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

_[The blast seemingly hits OGREMON, but he jumps back.__The Black Gears are expelled from LEOMON's back and dissolve.]__  
_  
Joe: That's bad!

_[LEOMON shrinks and his real color returns to him.]__  
_  
Ben: It worked! We destroyed the Black Gears!

Rylan: We're safe now! Leomon's back to his normal self!

_[OGREMON watches from afar.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Ha! Those little fools are kidding themselves! They don't know who they're dealing with! They're going to find out sooner than they think!

_[He snickers and runs off.__LEOMON sits against a tree with the kids, minus AMREE, MICHAEL, BIRDRAMON, and IKKAKUMON.]__  
_  
Leomon: According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now, you've appeared.

Joe: Whoa, that's amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?

Jaren: Yeah, do you have proof that we're the same ones?

Leomon: It's been foretold that the DigiDestined have the ability to make Digimon Digivolve. You've done that and that's all the proof I need.

Ben: I, for one, hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there's no other reason for us to remain.

Afton: And I'll finally be able to change these clothes!

Ben: That's right! If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home!

Afton: I can't wait!

Jaren: How can we make it happen?

_[JAREN turns to Infinity Mountain.]__  
_  
Jaren: We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?

Leomon: You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him.

_[JOE stands up.]__  
_  
Joe: Let's go for it!

_[Everyone makes unsure noises.]__  
_  
Joe: Come on, everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over!

_[BEN stands.]__  
_  
Ben: Fine with me! Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices.

_[AFTON stands up.]__  
_  
Afton: First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping.

Palmon: For that to happen we have to get you back home.

Tentomon: If we all work together, we're sure to win.

Agumon: I'm ready any time you are, buddy!

Joe: Mm hm!

Gabumon: How about it, Jaren? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?

Jaren: It's going to be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice.

Leomon: All right then, troops, let's get to it!

Joe: Far out! It's a done deal!

_[They look to the mountain.__LEOMON rows them in a boat to the base.]__  
_  
Leomon: Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful.

_[They walk alongside the edge.__DEVIMON is in his castle at the top.]__  
_  
Devimon: Perfect…that traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He's been very valuable to me.

Ogremon: I guess so, but I'm loyal and better looking.

Devimon: Listen to me!

Ogremon: Huh?

Devimon: You will pay them one final visit. Ready?

_[OGREMON is held up and turned into Black Gears that fly above the laughing DEVIMON.]__  
_  
Devimon: Hear this, DigiDestined! My power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can't escape!

_[Black Gears fly from the unattached islands to Infinity Mountain.__AMREE on BIRDRAMON and MICHAEL on IKKAKUMON fly and swim over.]__  
_  
Amree: Oh, no. What's that?

Birdramon: Big trouble's brewing. We'd better get ready for action!

Michael: A Black Gear!

Ikkakumon: This is going to be the big one, Michael. It's time to show your true self.

Amree: You feeling okay, Michael?

Michael: Just a little seasick.

_[They fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into DEVIMON's castle.__The island shakes and the sky turns black.]__  
_  
Joe: Can't turn back now!

_[A giant DEVIMON breaks the roof of the castle.__He spreads his wings and the kids gasp.]__  
_  
Afton: What in the world is that?

Joe: It must be Devimon!

Palmon: I didn't expect him to be such a big guy!

Ben: Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better.

Leomon: I'm afraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful!

_[DEVIMON crouches then jumps up into the air and slowly wafts down.]__  
_  
Joe: He's here!

They turn as Devimon lands in the trees.

Joe: Uh, Agumon, you better Digivolve!

Agumon: Right!

_[DEVIMON turns to them and the wind from his wings blows them all against the cliff.__He holds his hand out and a dark energy beam shoots from it trapping them.__LEOMON takes his sword out and DEVIMON puts him in the beam.]__  
_  
Devimon: You are fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

_[Five harpoons hit DEVIMON, and he stops the beam.]__  
_  
Michael: That's a bulls-eye, Ikkakumon!

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

_[AMREE runs up the trail.]__  
_  
Amree: Quick, everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!

Joe: Digivolve!

Agumon: You got it! Ready, gang?

Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon: Mm hm.

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

Joe: Yeah! Go, Greymon!

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Jaren: Let's turn this guy into pudding!

Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to…

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!

Ben: My biology teacher would love this!

Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to…

Togemon: Togemon!

Afton: I do like the way our colors match.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

_[He jumps onto DEVIMON's arm and bites down.]__  
_  
Joe: I think he's got him!

_[DEVIMON throws GARURUMON into GREYMON.]__  
_  
Jaren: Oh, no!

Devimon: Your attacks are pitiful! I'm afraid you'll have to fight harder than that!

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Togemon: So you want a Needle Spray, do you!

Devimon: Give up, you fools, it's useless!

_[He swats the two away.]__  
_  
Afton: Oh, poor Togemon!

Ben: Kabuterimon!

_[LEOMON jumps up growling.]__  
_  
Leomon: You're mine now!

_[OGREMON pops out of DEVIMON's leg.]__  
_  
Leomon: You!

Ogremon: You got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat!

_[LEOMON is on the ground with an angry face and growling as dark energy knocks him into the trees.__He laughs. DEVIMON holds up a squirming BIRDRAMON.]__  
_  
Devimon: You're not worth my time!

Amree: Birdramon!

Devimon: Out of my sight!

_[He throws her into GREYMON and GARURUMON.__MICHAEL watches, shocked.]__  
_  
Devimon: You're next!

_[He reaches for IKKAKUMON.]__  
_  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

_[The torpedo hits DEVIMON's hand and bounces off.__DEVIMON picks up IKKAKUMON.]__  
_  
Michael: Ikkakumon, no!

_[KABUTERIMON flies over.]__  
_  
Kabuterimon: Electro-!

_[DEVIMON throws IKKAKUMON into KABUTERIMON and they hit the dirt.]__  
_  
Ben: Kabuterimon!

Rylan: Oh, boy! There's nobody left except you and Gatomon! What do we do, Patamon?

Alyssa: Gatomon! You and Patamon are it. I'm scared.

Gatomon: I'm not letting some big creepy dark Digimon beat Alyssa.

_[DEVIMON turns to the two on the cliff.]__  
_  
Devimon: Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest two will destroy me! But I'm not going to let that happen! Don't move, make it easy on both of us!

_[He reaches his hand out.__JAREN runs to RYLAN from one side of the trail followed by GARURUMON who attacks the hand. JOE runs to ALYSSA from the other side, followed by GREYMON.]__  
_  
Jaren: Rylan, run!

Joe: Alyssa, get out of there!

_[GREYMON grabs, and bites one of DEVIMON's legs, and BIRDRAMON flies into his face.__KABUTERIMON is on one shoulder, IKKAKUMON the other leg, and TOGEMON jumps onto his upper leg.]_

Devimon: You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all Digimon! No one can stop me!

_[A black barrier shoots all of them off and RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON hit the wall.__All the KIDS and DIGIMON lie motionless on the ground.]__  
_  
Greymon: Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta you.

Togemon: I can't move, even my needles feel numb.

Kabuterimon: Now is probably not a good time to take a nap.

_[IKKAKUMON moans.]__  
_  
Joe: This is bad…

Rylan: Jaren!

Alyssa: Joe!

Devimon: You two will be mine!

Jaren: Hey, get ready to run!

_[They look up and see DEVIMON reaching for them.__PATAMON flies up and blows out a Boom Bubble that has no effect.__GATOMON tries a Lightning Paw, with no luck.]__  
_  
Patamon: _[thinking]_ What do I do? Rylan's in danger and I've got to protect him.

Gatomon: _[thinking] _I will not allow Devimon to touch Alyssa. I have to save her.

_[The hand gets closer.]__  
_  
Patamon: _[thinking] _I don't understand it!

Gatomon: _[thinking] _It isn't working!

_[Tears fall from PATAMON's and GATOMON's eyes.]__  
_  
Patamon and Gatomon: _[thinking] _Oh, why can't I Digivolve?

Rylan: Patamon, help!

Alyssa: Help me, Gatomon!

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA cry and turn their heads.]__  
_  
Patamon: I'll save you, Rylan!

Gatomon: Don't worry, Alyssa!

_[They fly in front of RYLAN and ALYSSA, and DEVIMON's fist closes.]__  
_  
Jaren: Hang on, Rylan!

Joe: Watch out, Alyssa!

_[DEVIMON smirks.]__  
_  
Devimon: What?

_[A bright light shoots from the cracks in DEVIMON's fist and he releases the light with a scream. JAREN gasps.__]_

Joe: Uh…

Afton: What's that?

Ben: It's uh…

Amree: It's Patamon and Gatomon! They must be Digivolving!

_[The light rises.]__  
_  
Patamon: Patamon Digivolve to…

Angemon: Angemon!

Gatomon: Gatomon Digivolve to…

Angewomon: Angewomon!

Michael: Hey, they finally Digivolved!

Amree: That's super cool!

Jaren: Not bad, they really had it in 'em.

Afton: Nice hair, good color.

Rylan: I want to take him home with me!

Alyssa: She's so pretty!

Devimon: What's this? Another foolish attempt?

Angemon: The forces of good are too powerful.

Angewomon: Even you can't stop us.

_[ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON hold up their weapons.]__  
_  
Angemon: We'll destroy you and bring peace to this island!

Angewomon: You're through, Devimon!

_[Everyone's Digivices shines and sends a beam of white light to ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON.]__  
_  
Devimon: That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!?

_[IKKAKUMON shines and reverts to GOMAMON.]__  
_  
Michael: Gomamon!

_[The other DIGIMON revert back to their Rookie stages.__DEVIMON shields his eyes.]__  
_  
Devimon: Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you'll have to fight me!

Angemon: I'm afraid we have no other choice!

_[ANGEMON spins his staff and puts it above his head while ANGEWOMON prepares her bow and arrow.]__  
_  
Angemon: If I can help others my fate is unimportant!

Angewomon: We will do what has to be done, but Devimon must be defeated!

Rylan: Angemon!

Alyssa: Angewomon!

Angemon: Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished! We are ready to fight for peace!

Angewomon: Your time is up, Devimon.

_[They aim their weapons at DEVIMON. __OGREMON pops out from DEVIMON's chest and is sent right back through from ANGEMON's and ANGEWOMON's weapons, leaving a hole in DEVIMON's chest.]__  
_  
Devimon: Now you've done it!

_[The staff and the bow and arrow glow and flow into ANGEMON's and ANGEWOMON's right hands that they hold back.]__  
_  
Rylan and Alyssa: Be careful!

_[DEVIMON laughs and reaches for ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON, who turns his head to RYLAN and ALYSSA.]__  
_  
Angemon: We'll get him.

Angewomon: Relax.

Devimon: Come here, you two!

Angemon: I'll stop you! Hand of Fate!

_[ANGEMON punches forward and a bright energy beam shoots through DEVIMON and across the island.]_

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

_[The arrow goes through DEVIMON's abdomen and the light joins ANGEMON's light across the island.__A light sphere surrounds the island.__DEVIMON is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up.]__  
_  
Devimon: You've used up all your power, that wasn't very smart, you two. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces!

_[ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON also slowly disappear into white energy from their ankles.]__  
_  
Devimon: Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!

_[DEVIMON laughs maniacally as he disappears completely.__ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON are disappearing from their waists up now.]__  
_  
Rylan: Angemon!

Alyssa: Angewomon!

_[They turn to RYLAN and ALYSSA.]__  
_  
Angemon: Rylan…I'll come back again…if you want me to…

Angewomon: Don't worry, Alyssa…you'll see me again…

_[Tears well up in RYLAN's and ALYSSA's eyes.]__  
_  
_[ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON disappear into white energy as the island loses its shine.]__  
_  
Rylan: Angemon…

Alyssa: Angewomon…

_[RYLAN and ALYSSA are on all fours crying as eight snow white feathers each fall to the ground before them. The last feathers hit the piles, catching RYLAN's and ALYSSA's attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three yellow stripes, and another pink egg with darker pink circles.]_

Tentomon: What do you know, it's a couple of Digi-Eggs.

Rylan: Do you think it could be Angemon?

Alyssa: And Angewomon?

Gabumon: I know it is, they're just resting for a while to regain their strength.

Palmon: But don't worry, you'll see him again when they Digivolve.

Rylan: I will make sure to take really good care of him.

Alyssa: Me too.

_[They take their Digi-Eggs and hug them tightly.]__  
_  
Rylan: You saved my life, Angemon.

Alyssa: What would I have done without you, Angewomon?

Amree: Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again!

Ben: Exactly! Devimon's been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state.

_[OGREMON gets up in the trees.]__  
_  
Ogremon: With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now.

_[He turns around and sees LEOMON standing before him.]__  
_  
Leomon: Hello, you forgetting about me?

Ogremon: Leomon! Get me outta here!

_[OGREMON runs off.]__  
_  
Ogremon: Why can't the bad guys ever win?

Jaren: What's with those other evil Digimon across the sea?

Michael: Yeah, I thought we were going home.

Afton: I don't want to fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail…

Joe: Well, according to Leomon's legend, we've got to do it! Remember, he said we're the DigiDestined!

Michael: Something's happening!

_[Rocks disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground.__A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all "ooh" and "ah".__A holographic old man, GENNAI, appears in the beam.]__  
_  
Gennai: Eh, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased.

Joe: Excuse me, sir, tell us…who are you and what do you want?


	14. Departure For A New Continent

Joe: After the Digimon defeated Devimon, we thought the worst was over. And then, a mysterious being appeared before us.

Gennai: So, you children are the DigiDestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon.

Joe: Who are you?

Jaren: Are you a friend of Devimon's?

Gennai: Fear not, for I am a friend to all, and yet I am a friend to none.

Alyssa: I can't believe that there are actually other humans besides us in this world.

Gennai: I am human, and yet I am not human.

Afton: This is confusing.

Gennai: Hmmph! No, my name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon. But now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute!

Ben: Well, who are you, and just where are you?

Gennai: I am speaking to you far away from File Island, across the ocean, on the continent of Server.

Amree: Talk about a long-distance call. How long have you been here?

Gennai: Since before the beginning and 'til after the end.

Afton: Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?

Gennai: It was not I.

Alyssa: Then who was it?

Gennai: It was…I don't know.

Everyone: Aww…

Rylan: But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?

Gennai: No, I don't.

Joe: Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?

Gennai: I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me.

Everyone: How?

Gennai: Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestined, I have faith in all of you.

Ben: That's crazy when we don't know your exact location.

Gennai: Good point. I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer.

Ben: Huh…what?

Michael: What if your enemies are humongazoid? Do you think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?

Gennai: Not presently, but if your Digimon can Digivolve once more, you might be able to do it.

Agumon: So we can Digivolve even more?

Gennai: But you'll need something special to do it.

[A hologram of a Tag and Crest appears]

Gennai: If you have the Tags and Crests your Digimon will be able to Digivolve even further.

Gabumon: Please tell us where we can find these Tags and Crests.

Gennai: Well, the Crests are scattered about, you can locate them all throughout the continent of Server, and the Tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no, Devimon, oh no! You must come, aah! Come quickly! I'll be waiting…on Server. Please go!

[GENNAI's hologram disappears]

Joe: He's gone!

Afton: What was that?

Tentomon: Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly.

Ben: Well, at least he was able to send the map through, before he cut off.

Amree: I hope he's all right. What's our next move going to be?

Joe: Huh! I've got a foolproof plan. First we'll eat something and after that I'm open to suggestions.

[Later, after everyone has eaten]

Agumon: [laughing] That was delicious!

Biyomon: I was so hungry!

Tentomon: Now that my stomach is full, I'm ready for lunch!

Alyssa: Rylan? What's up?

Rylan: Oh, I was just wishing my Digi-Egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up. I miss Patamon.

Alyssa: Hmm…me too. I wonder what the baby Gatomon looks like.

Jaren: Don't sweat it, little bro. When your Digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet.

Rylan: Eggs-actly!

Joe: Okay, Everyone. Now that we've stuffed our faces, what're we going to do next?

Amree: You know what's next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies.

Ben: Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I'd say Server is quite some distance from here.

Afton: I can't even swim across the bathtub, let alone an ocean. I'll never make it.

Michael: Why do we have to go, anyway? What I mean is, Devimon's gone from the island. The Black Gears have disappeared, too. We've been once around the island, so we pretty much know where everything is. We wouldn't have to worry about food or water.

Amree: What are you saying?

Michael: Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place, Server, really exists?

Joe: What are you thinking? If we hang around here, guys, we'll never get back home!

Amree: I don't know, guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go, at least we know what we're up against over here.

Ben: And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize?

Afton: We don't even know what the fashions are like on Server.

Michael: Mmm-hmm.

Jaren: Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through.

Joe: What's with you, Jaren?

Rylan: Let's go!

Everyone: Huh?

Jaren: Rylan?

Rylan: We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around, so I'm going.

Agumon: We'll go too! If we have the Tags and Crests we'll be able to Digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure!

Joe: You the 'mon!

Biyomon: Amree, so what do you say?

Tentomon: Our chances for success are extremely high.

Palmon: Come on, Afton, I bet you we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!

Gomamon: Don't worry about me. I'll swim to Server.

Gabumon: Come on, let's do it.

Jaren: Let's go.

Amree: Count me in.

Michael: Okay, I'll go. I'm convinced.

Afton: Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go too!

Ben: All right, it's unanimous.

Joe: That's great, it's decided. We're going to Server!

Everyone: Yay!

[The next day. The DigiDestined and Digimon are building a raft to get across the ocean.]

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Joe: Timber!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon: Aah!

Ben: At our current rate, it will take us forever to build a raft.

Amree: Don't worry about it, Ben. It's not like we're in any kind of hurry. Huh? Aah!

Ben: Leomon!

Leomon: So, I heard you all were going to Server.

Amree: How did you know?

Leomon: Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I thought I'd see if you needed some help with anything.

Amree: You mean you'll really help us?

Leomon: I've got some friends who want to help as well.

Alyssa and Rylan: Elecmon!

Jaren: Mojyamon!

Ben: And Centarumon too!

Elecmon: Yeah. Hi, what's up?

Afton: [laughing] Monzaemon!

Joe: Hey, look, it's Frigimon!

Michael: Brrr.

Amree: Hey look, it's Meramon!

Biyomon: [giggles] Meramon!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Agumon: Wow, Leomon!

[The ally DIGIMON all use their powers to help build the raft. Later, when the raft is finished]

Everyone: [laughing]

Jaren: Hey, it really worked!

Joe: All right!

Ben: It's hydro-dynamically designed.

Michael: I think I'm getting seasick already.

Joe: Get a grip, Michael. It'll have to do.

Leomon: Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean.

Joe: Thanks, Leomon. We never could have done it without your help.

Rylan and Alyssa: Oh!

Jaren: What is it?

[RYLAN's and ALYSSA's Digi-Egg crack—they hatch into POYOMON and YUKIMIBOTAMON.]

Rylan and Alyssa: [gasps]

Poyomon and YukimiBotamon: Hi!

Rylan: Yay, you hatched!

Poyomon: Poyo, Poyo!

YukimiBotamon: Yuki! Yuki!

Afton: How cute!

Amree: That's great!

Rylan and Alyssa: Yay! Yay, they did it! Yay!

Rylan, Alyssa, Poyomon, and YukimiBotamon: [laugh]

Tentomon: Poyomon is a jellyfish-type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action.

Palmon: And YukimiBotamon is a Baby Digimon whose entire body is covered in white fur. She loves cold places and doesn't do well in the heat.

[The DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON get on the raft and start drifting into the ocean.]

Leomon: This is goodbye.

Elecmon: And good luck!

Joe: Thanks!

Amree: Goodbye!

[Everyone says their goodbyes and wave]

Joe: So we sailed away from File Island where we had some really cool adventures. When we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast. Except Michael, he just threw up very fast. [Laughs] But he came around too. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side of the ocean, but we'll face it as a team!

[Later, in the middle of the ocean. JOE has his mini-telescope out, looking across the sea.]

Joe: I can't see anything.

Michael: I wonder how much longer this trip will take.

Joe: Chill out, Michael, we just left.

Michael: The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks.

Joe: If we run out of food, we'll catch some fish.

Amree: Well, the one good thing is this is beautiful weather for sailing.

[AFTON and BEN are sea-sick]

Afton: Oh, I don't feel so good.

Ben: I didn't calculate these waves being so rough.

[RYLAN and ALYSSA are playing baby games their Baby Digimon in their hands.]

Rylan: Hey, hey, Poyomon!

[POYOMON almost falls out of RYLAN's hands and RYLAN catches him.]

Rylan: What? Whoa! Oh, Poyomon, be careful.

Alyssa: Where's YukimiBotamon? Peekaboo! Hey, careful.

[YUKIMIBOTAMON falls from ALYSSA's hands and ALYSSA catches her.]

Joe: Look, tidal wave!

Everyone: Whoooa!

Jaren: That had to be 12 feet tall!

Ben: 18.3 to be exact.

Michael: Was that another boat that caused that wave?

Joe: There's no boat that can do that.

[WHAMON emerges from the sea. Only the top of him is visible.]

Joe: An island!

Amree: An island? Since when does an island have fins?

Everyone: [screaming]

[WHAMON's shadow is seen underneath the raft.]

Joe: Heads up!

Everyone: [continues screaming]

Tentomon: Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its jet arrows are unbelievable.

Gabumon: It was massive!

Tentomon: Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive.

Everyone: [screams as they are swallowed by WHAMON]

Amree: I hope we don't give him a sore throat!

Ben: Technically, it's not the throat, it's the esophagus that leads to the stomach!

Michael: He thinks we're fast food!

Afton: So, he really did eat us!

Amree: Sooner or later, this has to lead to an exit!

Ben: It does, but you don't want to go there!

Afton: This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!

Palmon: Use my roots.

Afton: You're a plant!

Joe: What is that gross, gooey junk?

Ben: Maybe they're antibodies. They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!

Amree: Finally, we stopped. Is everyone okay?

Michael: Where are we?

Ben: Anatomically speaking, this would be the stomach.

Rylan: The stomach? Isn't that where food goes after it's chewed up?

Jaren: Yeah.

[Stomach acid appears and starts dissolving the raft.]

Ben: Acid juice!

Alyssa: What?

Ben: It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food.

Rylan: We're melting!

Alyssa: Don't let it get on you!

Michael: We'd better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer.

Amree: Joe, look up there!

Joe: It's a Black Gear!

Agumon: That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive.

Amree: Michael, do something to help!

Michael: Why me?

Palmon: Someone can climb on these. Poison Ivy!

Joe: Right, I'll do it. [Grunts while climbing until he gets closer, which is when his Digivice reacts to the Black Gear. It disintegrates. He screams while falling, but lands to safety] Okay, I destroyed it.

Everyone: [screams]

[WHAMON shoots everybody up through his blow hole.]

Biyomon: Amree, are you okay?

Amree: [grunts] Yeah.

Agumon: Somehow we got out of there.

Joe: Yeah.

Rylan: Poyomon, talk to me.

Poyomon: Poyo.

Rylan: You're okay!

Alyssa: YukimiBotamon, are you okay?

YukimiBotamon: Yuki, Yuki!

Alyssa: Phew!

Afton: Go away! Not again!

Whamon: Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something.

Biyomon: It's okay. We all know it wasn't your fault.

Amree: That's right, it was the Black Gear inside you.

Joe: Those Black Gears are rude. I'll bet that's the last one.

Michael: I bet you're wrong!

Gomamon: Michael…

Whamon: Thanks, kids. I owe you one.

Joe: Don't mention it, Whamon. It was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?

Whamon: Yes, it would take me five days. Make that three and a half without traffic.

Rylan: Great, our raft's broken.

Whamon: Are you going to Server?

Agumon: Yeah, we were trying to.

Whamon: I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life.

Amree: Really?

Afton: Yay! All right!

[The DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON get on WHAMON's back, and he starts swimming.]

Amree: This is great.

Ben: This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft.

Afton: Which means I won't get seasick!

Joe: Now if only we knew where we could find those Tags and those Crests that Devimon hid somewhere.

Whamon: Did you say, "Devimon?"

Joe: Yeah, do you know him?

Whamon: Well, I don't know anything about Tags or Crests, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean.

Alyssa: Can you tell us where?

Whamon: It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me, and I'll take you there. But no tickling.

[They all land on WHAMON's tongue. Later, at the bottom of an underwater cavern.]

Whamon: I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I've got to drop a couple of thousand pounds.

Alyssa: Thanks Whamon!

[They start exploring and see a building.]

Michael: What's that?

Joe: A convenience store!

[Ground breaks]

Jaren: What is it?

Alyssa: Who's that Digimon?

Gabumon: Drimogemon!

Tentomon: Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies.

Amree: Oh, a Black Gear!

Michael: I knew that couldn't have been the last Black Gear!

Drimogemon: It is Lord Devimon's will that none shall pass! [Roars]

Agumon: Joe, leave this to us Digimon. You try to find the Tags.

Joe: I got it.

Gomamon: Ha! You think that drill scares us? Think again. Gomamon Digivolve to…

Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!

Drimogemon: Iron Drill Spin!

[IKKAKUMON and DRIMOGEMON lock their horn/drill in battle. Both seem to be at a stalemate.]

Joe: Now's our chance!

Everyone: [screams]

[DRIMOGEMON is shoved into the wall of the store window by IKKAKUMON.]

Michael: Ikkakumon, you got him down. Get him!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

Everyone: [screams]

Tentomon: I think it's time I joined the battle. Tentomon Digivolve to…

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!

Drimogemon: Crusher Bone!

Agumon: Kabuterimon, aim for the Black Gear!

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

[DRIMOGEMON screams, and the Black Gear is destroyed]

Rylan: Poyomon, where are you? Poyomon?

Alyssa: YukimiBotamon? Where are you?

[RYLAN and ALYSSA find POYOMON and YUKIMIBOTAMON in a small crevice in the corner of the store.]

Rylan: Oh, Poyomon. Come on, you can't stay in this store!

Alyssa: You're silly, YukimiBotamon. Hey, what's in the box?

Drimogemon: Please forgive me for attacking you.

Gabumon: Pardon me, do you know where the Tags are?

Drimogemon: The Tags should be in the convenience store, next to the jerky.

[They find ALYSSA and RYLAN with their baby Digimon. ALYSSA is holding a box that holds the Tags.]

Jaren: The Tags!

Ben: Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission.

Afton: How pretty!

[The kids get back on WHAMON and head towards Server.]

Jaren: Remember what Gennai told us, you guys. The Crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server.

Gabumon: And if we get both the Tags and the Crests…

Agumon: We'll all be able to Digivolve once again.

Joe: Then we'll just have to go out there and find the Crests!


	15. The Dark Network Of Etemon

[The DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON, except for JOE, are snoozing on WHAMON's back.]

Joe: We left File Island almost five days ago!

Whamon: We're almost there!

[JOE pulls out his mini-telescope and spots what appears to be an island.]

Joe: Hey, I think I see an iceberg. Either that, or it could be the continent of Server!

Whamon: It's Server.

Joe: [jumps up and down] Alright! Woo hoo! Alright everybody, wake up. Rise and shine. We're landing at Server!

[Everyone slowly wakes up]

Jaren: I was just resting my eyes.

Michael: Well, your eyes were snoring pretty loudly.

Joe: Come on! We're going to be there in a few minutes! We've got to make sure we have everything we need.

Amree: We're really there?

Ben: Well, I'm ready for land again.

Rylan: I'd sure like a bed that didn't move.

Agumon: Wow! That island's huge!

Biyomon: I've never seen an island so big!

Tentomon: It's not an island; it's the continent of Server.

Palmon: Afton, you've got to wake up and see this. We're going to land on a big continent.

Afton: No, I'm getting a pedicure.

Palmon: Oh, Afton.

[Everyone laughs.]

Biyomon: Almost there!

Rylan: Server, here we come!

[Later, they land on Server and everyone gets off except for AFTON.]

Amree: Come on, Afton!

Afton: This is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be air lifted onto the island?

Ben: Sorry we can't just move the continent for you, Afton. Now according to the map this is the best place to come ashore.

Michael: Just put one foot in front of the other and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log, Afton.

Afton: Yeah, well, I've fallen off plenty of logs, and believe me it's not as easy as it looks.

[WHAMON shakes her off his back and she falls on BEN.]

Afton: I think I broke a nail!

Whamon: Good luck finding the Crests!

DigiDestined and Digimon: Good-bye Whamon!

[WHAMON disappears from sight.]

Afton: So what are we going to do now?

Palmon: While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go; in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon Village.

Afton: [Puts a finger to her chin] Koromon…why that somehow sounds familiar.

Agumon: I was a Koromon the day you got here.

Afton: [Puts her hands together] I forgot!

Tentomon: The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need.

Joe: Okay gang, let's move out!

[The DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON nod unanimously and shout determined positive statements (yeah, all right, let's go, etc.)]

[In a rocky terrain]

Amree: This place is bigger than I thought.

Ben: It's simple physics. The universe is expanding.

Michael: I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long, and there is no sign of the village yet.

Afton: Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bathtub with lots of bubble bath in it.

Palmon: You can do that once we get to the village.

Afton: [Looks at PALMON] You honestly think they have bathtubs, Palmon?

Palmon: Well…

Agumon: Hmm? [Runs ahead of the group, sniffing]

Joe: Agumon, what is it?

Agumon: Joe, I smell Koromon over in this direction.

Joe: Really?!

[Joe runs ahead of Agumon and looks through his spyglass. He scans the horizon until he spots something.]

Joe: A forest.

Alyssa: Did you say 'a forest?'

Jaren: Is that where the Koromon Village is?

Joe: It must be! C'mon! [Runs to the forest with AGUMON]

Amree: Joe, wait a minute! Joe!

[Amree runs after Joe with the other DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON]

[The DIGIDESTINED continue to walk through the forest.]

Joe: Almost there!

[The DIGIDESTINED exit the forest and awe at the village ahead of them.]

Rylan: Great! Hut-tents, we can rest!

Afton: Even better; a bath! [Runs to the village]

Palmon: Wait! Stop! [Chases after AFTON]

Agumon: Uh…

Joe: Agumon, what is it? What's the matter?

Agumon: Something doesn't feel right.

DigiDestined: Huh? Uh oh.

[At the KOROMON Village]

Afton: A bath, somebody grab me a rubber duck! [To a group of PAGUMON] Excuse me, where's the shampoo?

Pagumon: Hmm?

Afton: Palmon, do you really think that these are Koromon?

Palmon [Stops next to AFTON] No way Afton, these are Pagumon.

Tentomon: Hmm, Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye.

[The PAGUMON swarm AFTON and PALMON, and carry AFTON away.]

Palmon: Oh no!

[PALMON stands just as the other DIGIDESTINED arrive]

Palmon: They've got Afton!

[PALMON runs after the PAGUMON, followed by the DIGIDESTINED]

Michael: Don't let 'em get away!

Gomamon: Around that corner!

DigiDestined: Huh?

Joe: Which way?

Afton: [Coming from the tower] Oh, help!

Joe: To the tower! [Runs into the tower] Afton!

Amree: Afton!

[She notices AFTON's hat on the stairs]

Amree: Hey look up there; that's Afton's hat!

[AMREE runs up to the hat and picks it up]

Amree: There's the price tag; it's Afton's.

[While AMREE looks at the hat, MICHAEL, JOE, and BEN run up the stairs behind her. At the top of the stairs they spot AFTON's bag.]

Michael: That's Afton's bag, she never goes anywhere without it.

Ben: Logically, that can only mean one thing; she's missing.

Joe: That's it!

[JOE pushes through the curtain]

Amree: Hmm. [Pulls out a basket with AFTON's clothes in it] No, Joe! Don't go in there!

Joe: [Pulls back another curtain] Afton!

Afton: [Washing in a bath] Oh wash, wash, wash away.

Ben: [Shocked like Joe] Uh, Afton…sorry!

Afton: Huh?

[AFTON turns around and turns red with embarrassment]

Afton: Ah, haven't you two ever heard the phrase; 'Please knock before entering!'

[She begins to throw various objects]

Joe: Afton, were here to rescue you, and…

[JOE and BEN are hit by flying objects, and AMREE closes the curtain.]

Amree: I believe I said 'don't go in.'

[Later, the DIGIDESTINED and their DIGIMON were being serviced by the PAGUMON.]

Pagumon: [Singing] Welcome to our village, we hope you never go. Stay and listen here with us, and please enjoy the show. [Keep singing in the background]

Gabumon: This is definitely a Pagumon Village.

Agumon: Something's wrong here, Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I'd bet my nose on it.

Pagumon #1: Here's your fufu platter.

Afton: I feel just like a princess in a big, beautiful palace.

Michael: I once had Chihuahua named Princess.

Afton: Huh?

Amree: Listen Joe, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick?

Joe: Of course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one? [Takes a bite out of his food]

Tentomon: This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters.

Gomamon: You were just hearing an awful rumor.

Pagumon #2: Nice of you to say that.

Biyomon: These guys are really nice little Digimon.

Pagumon #3: Right, nice Digimon.

Pagumon #4: Yeah, eat up. There's plenty to go around.

Rylan: [To POYOMON] Do you like that?

Alyssa: [To YUKIMIBOTAMON] Want some?

[POYOMON and YUKIMIBOTAMON continue to chew their food, until they stop, then glow in a bright light.]

Poyomon: Poyomon, Digivolve to…

Tokomon: Tokomon!

YukimiBotamon: YukimiBotamon, Digivolve to…

Nyaromon: Nyaromon!

Rylan: Hey, he's Tokomon again! [TOKOMON jumps into his arms]

Alyssa: Huh? I thought you'd be Salamon. [NYAROMON jumps into her arms]

Nyaromon: Nope. Salamon's actually my Rookie stage, while Gatomon is my Champion level. I'm Nyaromon, the In-Training form of Gatomon.

Alyssa: Oh, well. You Digivolved!

Ben: The food made them Digivolve.

Jaren: Congratulations!

Tokomon: Together we can make Patamon again!

Nyaromon: I'll be back to Gatomon in no time.

[RYLAN nods with a hum.]

Afton: Let's hear it for Tokomon and Nyaromon!

[The DIGIDESTINED cheer and applaud for their friends.]

Pagumon: [Singing] Congratulations, way to go! We're so excited, all aglow! [Get a strange look in their eyes]

[Later that night, while the DIGIDESTINED and their Digimon slept; a group of shadows fell on TOKOMON and NYAROMON. They awake to find it was the PAGUMON. They are tied up and carried away by the PAGUMON.]

Tokomon: I want my Digi-Mommy! What'd I do? Why are you picking on me?

Nyaromon: Hey, what's the big idea? Why are you kidnapping me?

Pagumon #1: Because you Digivolved.

Pagumon #2: You were so easy to fool. What a bunch a losers. [Stick his tongue out and pulls down on his left eye] Nea!

Gazimon: What do you think you're doing?

Pagumon: [Turned in fear towards the newcomers] Gazimon!

Tokomon: Look! Those are Gazimon. On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad; these Digimon are 12!

[The PAGUMON back away, revealing TOKOMON and NYAROMON.]

Gazimon #1: Where did that Tokomon and Nyaromon come from?

Pagumon #1: Well they came to our village with some humans. But I…

Gazimon #1: There are humans here! [The GAZIMON look at each other]

[The PAGUMON carry TOKOMON and NYAROMON to a waterfall. Behind the waterfall, the PAGUMON throw them into a cage and close the door.]

Pagumon #1: You're not so special now, are ya?

Pagumon #2 & #3: Yeah! You're not so special now!

[TOKOMON and NYAROMON look at each other, then look into the cave and see several red eyes looking at them. Outside the waterfall, the GAZIMON were talking amongst themselves.]

Gazimon #1: One of us has to tell Etemon, that the DigiDestined humans are here.

Gazimon #2: I'll go; I gotta ask him for time off for a haircut anyway. [Runs off with the other two GAZIMON looking back at him]

Gazimon #3: [To the PAGUMON] Keep an eye on those human kids, or Etemon will make Digi-stew out of you.

Pagumon: Right!

[Meanwhile, the one GAZIMON ran across rocky plains, then stopped to look around.]

Gazimon: Where is he?

[GAZIMON continued to run to a beach as the sun began to rise]

Gazimon: Etemon! Where are you?! Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you! Where are you Etemon?! Etemon!

[A stomping sound could be heard.]

Gazimon: Huh? [GAZIMON could see a MONOCHROMON approaching] Etemon! Wait!

[The MONOCHROMON stops, just as GAZIMON stops in front of the trailer it was towing. The trailer opens up, with lights and fog coming out of it.]

Gazimon: [Steps back] Whoa.

[The trailer continued to open, revealing a shadowed figure in the fog. The fog cleared and revealed the figure to be ETEMON.]

Etemon: Yeah! The Concert Sensation of the Server Continent is back! Alright, it's Etemon the King!

Gazimon: [Cups his mouth] Everyone hail Etemon, the True King!

Etemon: [Bops GAZIMON on the head] Now son, you're way too loud for an early morning time like this, understand?

Gazimon: But you were the one using the amplifier, sir.

Etemon: Now let's get something straight sonny-boy; I'm the Monarch of Rock n' Roll. You're job's to make me happy. [Points to a map] The humans will be here soon. [Stats making poses] You see now, once I start making my fabulous music; well, those kids are gonna be mine, they'll just have to come over to see what great star's singing like that!

Gazimon: There's just one thing wrong.

Etemon: [Looks at GAZIMON] Huh?

Gazimon: Just that those eight kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon Village since yesterday.

Etemon: What? Just what are you saying? I had it all worked out kid, my whole plan's flawless!

Gazimon: [Points to the map] Well somebody forgot to tell those humans.

Etemon: No! It's just not fair! [Slams the consol, and a green light begins to flash on the map] I, am the King here! They gotta learn the hard way whatcha already know; that they can't be messin' with the Royal One! [Starts typing on the consol] I expect my plans to be followed! Ahuh huh.

Gazimon: [Sees the MONOCHROMON detach from ETEMON's trailer] Huh?

Etemon: I order you to launch the Dark Network!

[Two black cables extend from ETEMON's trailer, traveling as far as the eye could see.]

Etemon: Let's go! [ETEMON's trailer begins to move down the cables]

Gazimon: Wait for me! [Jumps into the trailer just as it closes]

[The trailer takes off down the cables like a train. Inside the trailer, GAZIMON and ETEMON are still speaking.]

Gazimon: This will be your greatest performance yet, Boss.

Etemon: [Looks back at GAZIMON] It's not easy being a superstar little buddy, but someone's gotta do it. Ahuh huh. [Begins to laugh while the trailer continued on its path]

[PAGUMON Village]

Rylan: Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?

Alyssa: Nyaromon? Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Joe: [Looking through his spyglass on top of the tower] Where could they have gone to?

[JOE continues searching]

Biyomon: [Flies by JOE] Tokomon, Nyaromon, if you can hear me, say something!

Amree: Well, looks like he's not in the south part of town.

Michael: And I looked in every hut. Tokomon's not in any of them.

Jaren: He's not in the village.

[BEN makes an X on the ground in a map of the village.]

Afton: Hmm, can we hurry this up? I'm scheduled for a mud pack and a facial in half an hour.

Gomamon: Tokomon and Nyaromon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment.

Afton: [Puts a finger to her chin] You're so right.

Michael: Huh? [Looks and points at AFTON] He's being sarcastic.

Mini: What?

Pagumon: Here we are.

Pagumon #1: Well he's not by the waterfall.

Ben: Okay thanks. [Makes another X near the waterfall] This is bad.

Rylan and Alyssa: Where are they?

[Forest Outside the Village]

Agumon: Tokomon! Nyaromon! Are you alright? [Thinking] Something is definitely wrong here. My nose always knows. [Sniffs] I smell Koromon.

[He runs deeper into the forest to the waterfall]

Agumon: It's coming from behind the waterfall.

[He runs behind the waterfall]

Agumon: What?

[Sees TOKOMON and NYAROMON in the cage]

Tokomon and Nyaromon: Agumon!

Agumon: [Runs over to the cage] Tokomon and Nyaromon! Huh?

[AGUMON looks around to see several KOROMON in cages]

Agumon: Koromon! Boy, you guys gotta get a bigger apartment; maybe someplace with a few more bedrooms.

Koromon #1: The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages!

Koromon #2: About three days ago, they came in and took over our whole village!

Agumon: Then we were really right after all.

Tokomon: I appreciate padding as much as the next guy, but if you untie me we could go warn the others.

Agumon: [Nods] Right. [Starts working on the cages] I'll have you out in just a minute.

Gazimon #1: I really don't think so.

Agumon: [Turns to look at the GAZIMON] Hmm? But you're Gazimon.

Gazimon #2: Exactly right! And we are going to be giving those humans of yours to King Etemon.

Agumon: No you're not! Not quite.

Gazimon #1: Why don't we teach the little lizard a lesson?

[The GAZIMON pounce on AGUMON and begin to pummel him.]

Tokomon and Nyaromon: Agumon!

[PAGUMON Village]

Ben: Tokomon and Nyaromon are really very small; they can't have gone too far.

Joe: Agumon's been gone a long time. I wonder if he's found anything.

[Behind the waterfall]

[AGUMON gets up, obviously in pain.]

Gazimon: Electric Stun Blasts!

[AGUMON is hit by the attacks and falls face-first to the ground.]

Koromon: Two against one isn't fair! Get up Agumon!

Agumon: Joe, please help me Digivolve.

Gazimon #1: Go ahead, yell if you want; he can't hear!

Agumon: If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait, that's it! [Stands up] Pepper Breath!

[AGUMON launches a fireball from his mouth, but the GAZIMON jump out of the way and the fireball was extinguished against the waterfall.]

Agumon: Pepper Breath! [Fires at the waterfall] Pepper Breath!

[On the other side of the waterfall, AGUMON's attack was creating small puffs of steam.]

Gazimon #2: What are you trying to do, you dolt?!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

[More steam rises from the waterfall. The steam is noticed by JOE in the PAGUMON Village.]

Joe: Huh? That's weird.

Jaren: What do you see Joe?

Joe: [Pointing] Smoke by the river.

Michael: Smoke? What?

Rylan: It's Tokomon!

Alyssa: And Nyaromon!

Pagumon #1: [Panicked] No really, it's nothing! We just looked by the river and didn't see a thing!

Pagumon: Didn't see a thing!

Ben: Well it is possible that Tokomon and Nyaromon arrived after you Pagumon searched the area.

Joe: [Exits the tower] Hey, I'll check it out.

Pagumon: [More panicked] No, don't do that!

Amree: [Looks at the PAGUMON] Hey, so what's the problem? We're just going to look around.

Pagumon #1: Just, take our word for it.

Afton: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

[Everyone turns around to see AFTON with a strange DIGIMON on her lap.]

Afton: Ew, ew, ew! What is this thing?!

Tentomon: It's a Botamon.

Palmon: Why would there be a Botamon here?

Jaren: What do you mean?

Gabumon: Botamon is the small egg form that Digivolves into Koromon, and then into Agumon.

Joe: Then the Pagumon lied to us! [Glares at the PAGUMON]

Pagumon: [Singing and running away] It's time for us to leave here, we really hate to go. We told you this was our place, now you know it isn't so.

Amree: There they go.

Joe: Never trust anything without feet!

[Behind the waterfall]

[AGUMON is slammed against the cave wall and falls to the ground.]

Tokomon: Stop it!

Nyaromon: That's not fair!

Gazimon #2: Get ready lizard!

Gazimon #1: [Raises his claws] Here's a present for ya!

Agumon: Joe, where are you?

Joe: [Running towards the waterfall] Agumon!

Agumon: Joe, help me!

Joe: Hold on Agumon!

Gazimon: Hmm? [JOE steps into their view]

Joe: Agumon, are you alright?

Agumon: Now I am.

Gazimon #2: So, you're one of the DigiDestined.

Joe: Digivolving time! Agumon get up!

Agumon: You got it! Agumon, Digivolve to…

Greymon: Greymon!

[GREYMON's increase in size causes the rocks to spread and the waterfall to fan open, revealing the cave. The DIGIDESTINED awe at this, while the GAZIMON back away from GREYMON.]

Greymon: So, you like to fight two against one, eh? Nova Blast!

[GREYMON fires a large fireball that knocks the GAZIMON out of the cave and into the river.]

Joe: Greymon did it!

Rylan: [Reaches into the now open cage and pulls out TOKOMON] Tokomon! I thought I lost you again! [Hugs TOKOMON]

Alyssa: [Reaches into the now open cage and pulls out NYAROMON] Nyaromon! I'm so glad you're safe! [Hugs NYAROMON]

Tokomon: I'm like a boomerang!

Nyaromon: I keep coming back!

[The DIGIDESTINED open the cages with the KOROMON in them.]

Amree: The Pagumon are gone; you can all return to your village now.

Koromon: Thank you!

Etemon: Hello!

Michael: [Looks out of the cave] Oh great; a Digi-Rockstar.

[ETEMON's image is seen towering over the trees.]

Etemon: To you measly little DigiDestined humans; thank you very much. Hello!

Koromon: It's Etemon, oh no!

Tentomon: There is nothing entertaining about Etemon. He has the power to control anything electronic through his Dark Network.

[Somewhere in the forest, a GAZIMON is video recording ETEMON and projecting his image in a hologram.]

Etemon: You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans; so I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number that I just wrote. It's called 'Wreckin' the Whole Place!'

Joe: 'Wreckin' the Whole Place?'

Ben: Do you think he can actually do that?

Etemon: Dark Network Concert Crush!

[Several black cables float out of the ground, while ETEMON laughs and red energy courses through them. Whenever the energy comes close to something, a bolt of dark red lightning strikes, destroying several huts in the village and coming close to striking the cave.]

Amree: Everyone, Digivolve now!

Joe and Jaren: Let's go!

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to…

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Etemon: Well ya say you want a Digivolution? Guess what; the answer is no! [Strums his guitar] Dark Network Concert Crush! Ahuh huh.

[ETEMON laughs while GREYMON and GARURUMON yell in pain and de-Digivolve.]

Etemon: Dark Network yeah darling! Gotcha!

Joe: Something strange is going on!

Etemon: Dark Network, yeah! [Strums his guitar]

[Another dark bolt of lightning strikes near the DIGIDESTINED, DIGIMON, and KOROMON.]

Agumon: Concert Crush took power!

Tentomon: Does Rock n' Roll have that effect in your world?

Amree: Only on our parents.

Gomamon: I still don't know what a 'parents' is.

Michael: It's our mothers and fathers.

Gomamon: Why didn't you say so a long time ago?

[The dark lightning bolts continued to destroy the KOROMON Village.]

Ben: So there's no way for us to fight this monster?

Tentomon: As we are, no. If only we could Digivolve a step further.

Jaren: A step further?

Amree: That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the Crests and the Tags.

Michael: I think it's just a little late for that now, Amree.

[Another dark lightning bolt strikes, this one causing the cave entrance to crumble. The DIGIDESTINED, their DIGIMON, and the KOROMON run deeper into the cave as the entrance collapses. ETEMON continues to laugh as the DIGIDESTINED run into a dead end.]

Joe: Huh? What's this?

Koromon: This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village.

Joe: What do we do now?

[Suddenly, underneath JOE's shirt, his Tag begins to glow.]

Joe: Huh?

[JOE pulls his glowing Tag out of his shirt. Suddenly, the cave walls began to glow a bright orange. A carving that looked like the sun begins to shrink in front of JOE. The light begins to focus on the carving as it changes into a trapezoidal object.]

Joe: I think I know what this is.

Jaren: Okay, what?

[The object inserted itself into JOE's Tag.]

Joe: A Crest.

Amree: A Crest?

[The Crest flashes one last time.]

Joe: Exactly! Now we've got a Crest!

Jaren: How awesome!

Amree: [Points forward] Look!

Joe & Jaren: Huh?

[The DIGIDESTINED look in front of them and see that the cave wall has disappeared. In front of them is a lush green forest, with a range of mountains in the distance.]

Michael: Didn't this use to be a wall?

Koromon: Yeah, but the Crest must've brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village.

Michael: Alright, frequent flyer miles!

Jaren: This place is the bomb!

Afton: It's beautiful!

Joe: [Looks at his Crest] Hmm, with this Crest, we can do anything we want! [Grips the Crest] You know guys, I think this is the first step on our trip home!

[JOE and the other DIGIDESTINED fail to notice a black cable slightly snake into the air; a red pulse of energy moving across it.]

[Inside ETEMON's Trailer]

[A red light blinked some distance from a green light.]

Gazimon: [Looks at ETEMON] Huh, Etemon about the human children…

Etemon: Yes little buddy; trappin' them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip-sync.

Gazimon: Maybe not Boss; they're missin'.

Etemon: [Looks at GAZIMON] How could you lose 'em?! Lemme see. [Looks at the map] They got away. [Puts his hand to his chin] This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. I'm gonna have to think about this one.

[ETEMON strikes a pose]

Etemon: Then defeating those kids is gonna earn me a standing ovation! [Laughs]

**Please give me suggestions on how I can write the Eighth Child Arc because I already have Kari's character (Alyssa) and Gatomon. I need suggestions. Please review to respond. Thanks, you guys are awesome.**


End file.
